Resistance
by kiltsaresexy
Summary: ::Continuance of Unbound and The Bargain:: Things are changing in Albion, and tensions come to a boiling point. Reaver and Lilyana's relationship continues to be tested, and might finally reach its breaking point. Rated M for mature content.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

"What is the meaning of this, Reaver?" asked the Shadow Judge in the center of the group. "Our bargain was made years ago. Which bargain do you speak of?"

"For me, perhaps, but I am not here about that," Reaver said. "In case you haven't been keeping up with my day-to-day, I am now married."

"To The Queen of Albion," The Shadow Judge to the left said. "Yes. We know."

"It would be a terrible pity to find a woman worthy of me and simply let her waste away, yes?" Reaver asked, cocking a brow.

"You wish to strike a deal on her behalf?"

"Yes."

"And what would we have to gain from it?" The central Judge asked.

"Name your price," Reaver said.

"Three Sacrifices."

Reaver snorted. "Only three?"

"A sacrifice of blood," Said the middle judge. "Your blood."

"A sacrifice of flesh," said the judge to the right. "Her flesh." It pointed at the girl.

"And a sacrifice of people," said the judge on the left.

"What people?" Reaver questioned. "Why not land as with our bargain?"

"We do not require more land. We require the souls of the people that dwell on it. The folk in the mountains are strong. They will strengthen the shadows. We will only take the strongest, and most worthy of our power."

"The Dwellers." Reaver sounded almost intrigued, but he shook his head. "So be it, though I might ask that you not wipe out the entire colony. They are quite useful to the land. Perhaps spare the women and children so that they may continue on once you've had your fill?"

"We will take the strongest half," The judges said. "Women and children are weak, we do not require them."

Reaver nodded.

"Does your wife know you make this bargain on her behalf?" One of the judges asked.

"She would never," coughed Nathaniel.

Reaver kicked the man in the ribs once more. "Excuse him. He was raised without a father."

"If The Queen is not aware, then you surely must know that the debt will rest squarely on _your_ shoulders," The Central Judge continued. "Any consequences that may come will be yours."  
"Yes, yes," Reaver said dismissively, waving his hand. "Now, do we have a deal?"

"Yes," said The Court as one.

"Good," Reaver said. "Now, shall we get things moving?"

* * *

He wrapped a handkerchief over the bleeding wound on his hand. It would heal soon enough. His new blue eyes turned down to the wrinkled man that he had pulled outside of the chamber, at The Court's request. He tilted his head up.

"Kill me, please..." The old man rasped. "Have mercy."

"Well, since you asked so _very_ nicely," Reaver said. He pulled the Dragonstomper out from beneath his coat, and he pressed the barrel against Nathaniel's temple. "Do say hello to your mothers for me."  
He pulled the trigger, and the deafening boom rang across the marsh. Nathaniel's worn body crumpled face-first into the mud, and Reaver turned, abandoning it where it lay. He replaced his pistol, and he walked into the night toward the edge of the marsh, where the carriage was waiting.

He sighed. The deed was done. Lilyana would now live as long as he would, but he feared what she might say upon discovering this tiny detail. Undoubtedly, she would be upset, but he felt justified in his actions. How could she expect him to watch her die slowly? Every day she was closer to her death, and the very thought of it had filled him with dread.

**A/N: Follows, favorites, and reviews are so very appreciated! I hope you enjoy this installment of my Fable series, and if you haven't read my others please do so to get a better history on my characters!**


	2. Revelation

**A/N: Remember to review because I love to hear from you! I'd like to give ANOTHER thanks to the awesome angelacm for putting up with all my stupid ideas and helping me polish the good ones! **

-Chapter One-

Logan was cracking open the second bottle of champagne, and I pushed my food around my plate. Angela looked absolutely radiant with joy as she inspected the sizable ring that Logan had presented her. It was not as large as the ring that Reaver had chosen for me, but it was still rather impressive.

"When do you plan to marry?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"The sooner the better," Angela declared with an enthusiastic nod. "Perhaps in a few months."

"You sound as bad as Reaver," I laughed. "He couldn't get a ring on my finger fast enough."

Angela chuckled. "Maybe I should have him plan our wedding. Yours was quite the affair."

My mind flickered back to Reaver's methods for choosing the china pattern, and I flinched. I shook my head smiling softly to myself. "I don't know if that's the best idea. He tends to get outright murderous if things don't go his way."

Logan and Angela laughed, as if I hadn't been completely serious.

I was tired already, but I'd wanted to stick around to bask in my brother's happiness at least until after dinner. I stood, and Logan and Angela stood as well.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to go to bed now," I sighed, brushing my hair from my face.

"Would you like for me to walk you?" Angela asked.

"No," I replied with a soft shrug. "I can make my own way, thank you. Besides, I feel like a third wheel around you two."

Logan and Angela gave each other a look, and they both smiled.

"Goodnight," I said, giving each a hug. "Don't get into too much trouble." I winked softly.

Angela cackled deviously as she glanced over to her husband-to-be.

* * *

The bed was warm and waiting for me when I climbed between the covers, and I settled in, letting my eyes close. Reaver would be returning any day now, and I was more than ready to see him. I had quite a bit of news for him.

I rubbed my tummy a little, and I smiled. I was excited and nervous and scared all at once. I had never considered having a child so soon with Reaver, but the longer I thought about it, the more appealing the prospect was. I supposed a little part of me had always assumed that Reaver would leave me when he was ready to move on, and I had accepted it. Though, now, I wasn't sure how he would react.

I rolled onto my side, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

He left the castle, slightly upset to find that Lilyana, Logan and Angela had traveled to Brightwall to stay. He wasn't sure if he would make it in time to greet her when she woke. He told Geoffrey to bring his things along after him, that he would ride by himself to Brightwall.

"Yes, Your Grace!" Geoffrey said eagerly, his nasally voice sending Reaver's already raw nerves to the edge.

He grasped the reins tightly as he took off away from the castle once more. He rode as quickly as the steed could carry him, both excited and full of dread at the prospect of the repercussions of his actions. On one hand, he'd gotten his way, but on the other hand, she would most likely be upset. Though, perhaps if he managed to slide into bed before she woke, he would be able to wriggle his way past any turbulent reaction.

* * *

My sleep was troubled. My dreams were dark and frightening. I pushed myself out of bed with the sudden need to vomit. I barely made it over to the pot in the corner before I emptied the contents of my stomach within. Coughing and sputtering, I wiped my mouth with the sleeve to my nightgown. I sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, trying to center myself until the nausea passed.

I climbed to my feet steadying myself against the vanity. I plopped down in the small cushioned stool before it, and I covered my face, sighing heavily. I hated the vomiting, though I couldn't think of anybody who enjoyed it.

I took my hands away from my face to inspect just how puffy my eyes may be, but something troubling caught my eye. I tilted my chin, and I ran my fingers across the smooth contour of my jaw. There were no scars. My stomach dropped, though, thankfully it was empty, and my heart leaped into my throat. I moved the neckline of my nightgown to inspect my chest, and I saw no scars there.

I jumped to my feet, and I pulled the gown off my body, and I rushed to the full length mirror. My skin was flawless and unblemished. My breath had totally left me. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I had a very good idea.

Reaver had done something. I almost felt sick again. I trembled as I crossed the room toward the trunk with my clothes. I dressed my self quickly, throwing on the first pair of trousers and shirt I could find. I needed to leave the room. I needed fresh air. I needed to shoot something.

I quickly threw on my holster and grabbed my sword. I hadn't thought I would need them, but I was glad that I had brought them. I exhaled, trying to hold in my tears.

What terrible thing had Reaver done to achieve such a feat? Whose life had to be drained away to take away my scars, grant me this beauty. I couldn't think about it. I moved to the desk, where I scrawled a quick note to Angela, apologizing for leaving in such a hurry.

I exited Angela's estate without any interference from any guards, and I was relieved to find that the morning was cool, the sun just barely rising right now. I was trying to contain the slew of emotion that was rushing through me. I just needed to make it to The Academy without having a total breakdown. When I arrived, I would hopefully find plenty of hollow men to dispatch.

The Academy's doors were just opening when I flung myself inside. Without speaking to anyone, I made my way down to the giant, vault-like doors to my father's Reliquary. There was a thick fog hanging around the ground, and I knew that I would be soon overtaken by enemies. I drew my gun and my cutlass, ready to strike.

* * *

Reaver entered Lady Snow's estate, and he found that guards rushed back and forth across the place, in a frenzy.

"Reaver!" Angela said, coming down the stairs. "Is Lilyana with you?"

"No," He said, shaking his head. His heart paused.

"She's left me a note," she continued, stepping closer to him and handing him a sheet of paper.

The letters were smudged, and the writing was shaky. She had been very upset when she'd written this. Was she upset due to what he'd done? How could she have known?

Logan thundered down the stairs, his face absolutely panicked. He glanced at Reaver, and his mouth tightened. "What have you done now?"

"I've done nothing," Reaver returned. "I've only just gotten here."

Logan crossed toward him, and he grabbed him by the collar. "You're lying. There's nothing that would have upset her unless you-"

Angela stepped between the pair of them, shoving them away from each other. "Logan, leave him alone. If he says he doesn't know, then he doesn't know."

"If I find out that you had anything to do with this..."Logan warned, backing up and running a hand over his hair.

Reaver somehow knew that he had _everything_ to do with Lilyana's disappearance. She had to have found out somehow. She wouldn't have run like this over just anything.

"I shall find her," he said, turning toward the door. "She can't have gotten very far if she's gone by foot. Perhaps that academy of hers."

Logan's face shifted, and he suddenly nodded.

"I will return," Reaver said. "With Lilyana."

Angela looked Reaver over, her eyes holding some unknown emotion, but she offered him a smile. "Go on."

* * *

Despite all of the hollow men that I had killed to get to the end, I was still unsatisfied. I slumped down on the ground, and I looked around. It was empty and serene, and I covered my face. My tears exploded from me once more, and I pounded the stone floor. I cried out, and I looked at the split skin over my knuckles. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and I tore a piece of the fabric off to wrap my hand.

I wiped the tears from my face, and I tossed my sword to the side. I stood once more to walk to the very end of the path, leaning over the railing. If I didn't have more to worry about than just myself, I might have considered flinging myself down. Ending it. Making amends for what ever terrible things had been done to achieve this. Closing my eyes, I exhaled. My stomach had been protesting wildly through the whole Reliquary, and it finally won. I heaved and retched over the edge, and when I could catch my breath, I pushed myself away, wiping the small bit of sweat from my brow.

"You're still sick." His voice echoed off of the stone walls. It was full of concern, but it had a confident steadiness to it.

My heart halted, and my whole body tensed. I couldn't bring myself to turn around. I couldn't look at him. My stomach was empty, but it churned within me. I tried to catch my breath through the nausea and the tears. I gripped the rail, and I felt his hands on me. "Don't _touch_ me." It wasn't a request.

"Lilyana..." His chest pressed against my back.

My body reacted all at once. I felt relief and rage as one. My fists clenched, and my whole body shook. "Reaver, I am warning you..."

"My love, I understand that you're upset, but-"

I whipped around faster than he could have anticipated, and my fist collided with the side of his face, causing him to stumble back away from me. His hand moved automatically to his cheek, and he spit a little bit of blood onto the bridge.

"A little tap on the face isn't going to make me leave, darling," He said, a small cold smile touching his lips. His eyes took me in, stopping on my flawless jawline. It was obvious he hadn't expected for the scars to disappear.

"Leave."

"That's not going to happen." He put a hand on his hip.

The thunder erupted from the end of my pistol, and he, of course, avoided my shot. As I continued to fire, he moved closer. When I was out of shots, he grabbed my hand, and the gun clattered to the ground.

"How could you do this to me?" I wept through my clenched jaw. Every nerve on my body was on fire. I pushed him away, but he was against me again, pulling me against his chest.

"How could you expect me to watch you die?" His tone was soft. His fingers stroked the new smoothness of my face. His lips touched my forehead.

I punched him again, though this time, my fist collided with his ribs. He sputtered, and he stepped back a few paces. He straightened. I shook off my injured hand, and I caught my breath.

He exhaled, holding the ribs that I had most likely just cracked. "There's nothing you can do to make me leave you here." He seized me by the shoulders with a vice-like grip. "Don't you see that I have done this because I love you? Because I could not bear to lose you?"

"Do not use love as an excuse," I spat. "This is the most selfish thing you could have done. Don't touch me! Let me go!" I pushed against him, but my muscles were fatigued, and the room was spinning. I slumped a little in his arms.

"It would be selfish of _you_ to leave me!" He raised his voice. "To force me to watch you wither and die! You couldn't imagine the nights that I watched you sleep, knowing that every night, you were closer to a death that I wouldn't be able to prevent...unless I did this."

I punched him in the face again, but my strength was waning. I looked up to see that he was swelling. Good. I gripped at my churning stomach.

"You can hit me all you like, but you are mine," He said, grabbing my chin and tilting it up to look at him. He had Nathaniel's blazing blue eyes, and I couldn't bear to look at them.

I shook my head angrily, and his intoxicating scent hit my nostrils. My body wanted to give in, to feel his touch, but my broken heart rebelled.

He continued, "And I am yours. As much as I wished, I can never be free of you. That is why I did this."

His hands were delicately pushing my hair out of my face and drawing me even closer to his chest. My tears eclipsed any words that may have been trying to make their way out. I felt my knees sag beneath me, and we sank together to the ground.

His mouth touched to mine, and my rage resurfaced.

"I am my _own_!" I cried out, suddenly breaking away from him and climbing to my feet. "It would be better that you would have let me die in Mistpeak." I backed away from him, tearing the ring from my finger. "I don't want to see you, hear from you...talk to you..._ever_." I flung the bauble toward him, and he caught it, his lips parted gently, his eyebrows furrowing. My nausea was rising within me again, and I turned away.

"Lilyana, my love, please don't-" I could feel his hand on my back, as he had probably risen to follow me.

I jerked myself forward, and The Reliquary disappeared from around me. I opened my eyes to see the walls of The Sanctuary, and I collapsed against the map.

"Your Majesty," Jasper gasped, stepping forward.

I couldn't say anything. I crumpled to the floor, sobbing, covering my face. My whole body shook, as if it couldn't contain everything that I was feeling. I fell forward, pressing my face against the tile, and I could feel Jasper's sympathetic hand on my back, rubbing me silently.

I felt so foolish. How could I have believed that he would change? How could I have been so naïve to trust in him? I should have known that he would only do what was best for him, and he wouldn't care about what anyone else thought. I couldn't have picked a worse husband, and now I carried his child.

Jasper helped me sit up, and he asked, "Are you okay, Your Majesty?"

"No," I wept. "I...I can't talk about it, Jasper..."

He nodded, understanding, and he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

In an instant, she was gone, and Reaver was left alone in the Reliquary. He was shocked and hurt, and he was angry. He stood, and he saw Lilyana's pistol laying on the ground. He picked it up, recognizing it instantly as the one he'd given to her what seemed like so long ago. He tossed it back onto the ground, abandoning it.

He inhaled deeply, his ribs still rather sore. He gulped a little, and he straightened. His heart was pounding, and he looked down to the glittering ring in his hand.

He turned, looking down the daunting path back to the entrance to the Academy. As he moved forward, his eyes stung and watered, but he let his anger take hold instead of sadness. He deposited the ring into his left breast pocket, and he kicked the skull of a hollow man on the way out.

He knew that she would be upset, but he hadn't expected her to _leave_ him. He put his hand over the ring over his heart. Was this the end of it, then? Had he finally crossed the line? The very thought of being without her filled him with despair and rage. How could she not see that he'd done this for both of them?

As he exited the Reliquary into Brightwall Academy, the eyes of the students and teachers were on him, wide and bewildered. He imagined that he looked quite a mess. His face was throbbing and swollen, and probably bleeding. His eyes cut around the room, causing whoever they landed on to look away quickly.

Outside in Brightwall was very much the same. The businesses were opening for the day, and people bustled about until they saw Reaver. A lot of them whispered among each other, and his pistol ached to be held, to take out every one of the gawkers. He picked up his pace, moving out toward the bridge. He saw Geoffrey waiting there for him.

"What happened to, Your Grace? You look-"

He couldn't stay his hand anymore. As the shot rang out, Geoffrey stumbled backward, toppling over the edge of the bridge and all the way down. Reaver didn't look back as he holstered his pistol once more. He heard the village raise their alarm, but he didn't care. Geoffrey wouldn't be the last person to fall to Reaver's anger. There would be many more.


	3. Gone

**A/N: Sorry about the missing end of 'Revelation" but luckily it was only a few words, and is now fixed. I hope you enjoy this one! Leave me reviews and let me know what you think! **

-Chapter Two-

"Where ever is your husband, Your Majesty?"

My heart clenched, but I pushed the pain down. Offering a smile, I replied, "Reaver is ever the business man. He's gone to Aurora to oversee the construction of a new string of factories."

"Good man," the merchant said, chuckling a little. "Though if I had a wife as pretty as you, I'd never leave home."

I simply nodded gently as he walked away. So many rumors had been circulating about the loss of my scars. Most magic couldn't get rid of Balverine claw-marks, but people were saying that I'd turned to dark magic to soothe my vanity. They weren't far off from the truth, but it had been my husband that conjured the magic to keep me young and beautiful.

* * *

The doors to the throne room burst open and Ben hurried up to me, breathlessly.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," he breathed, bowing stiffly. "Something terrible has happened at The Dweller Camp. Sabine requires your immediate attention."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What has happened?"

"Dozens of people have gone missing," Ben told me. "The people...er...think it was magic of some sort."

"I'll need a carriage," I said, turning to a guard, and he immediately set off to make the arrangements. "Ben, does anyone else know?"

"No," he replied. "Word reached me, and I came immediately to you."

"Give me a few moments to prepare. I am not dressed to travel," I said, indicating to intricately beaded gown that I wore.

"Of course," He said, his eyes moving across my body.

* * *

The carriage wove up the mountains of Mistpeak, and when we had gone as far as we could in it, Ben and I hopped out, ready to walk the rest of the way.

It was nice to stretch my legs after the long carriage ride. I exhaled, the fresh air doing amazing things for my unsettled stomach.

"So...uh...what happened with...all _this_?" Ben asked, gesturing to his face and neck.

"That is...a long story that I'd rather not talk about," I sighed. I raked my hand through my hair. It had actually become much more shiny and manageable since my scars had disappeared. Perhaps that was part of the deal. I shook the thoughts from my mind, and I glanced over to Ben.

He was watching me intently, but he nodded. "Alright, but you'll tell me one day, right?"

"One day," I said.

We crossed the bridge leading across toward the camp, and I heard the weeping of women and children. My whole body went rigid when I saw the low dark fog that hung around the ground as we approached.

Sabine met us at the gates.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Your Majesty," he said, his voice tight. "We are not sure what happened here, but I thought you should see it for yourself."

I looked around. Fires were being put out, and that ominous fog clung to the ground. I moved around the camp. There wasn't a single young man among the people. It seemed that they had been taken by some dark force. My heart sank, and I almost collapsed as the realization hit me. This must have been the price that Reaver had paid on my behalf.

Ben came forward to wrap an arm around me, steadying me in place.

"They came in the night," Sabine said. "Monsters. Shadows. They took all of the strongest men of our people. They took Boulder. They took every one."

"Sabine, I am truly sorry for your people's loss," I said, looking to him, holding back my tears. "Tell me what I can do to help you."

"We need to rebuild, but all of our workers are gone, our blacksmiths, our woodsmen, our hunters..." He sighed, curling his mustache around his finger.

"Yes, of course," I said. "I will enact a gold incentive for blacksmiths and tradesmen that will move to Mistpeak to assist you. I want to do everything I can for your people."

Sabine nodded gracioiusly. "Thank you, Your Majesty. You have always met the needs of The Dwellers, and we thank you for it."

"It is no problem at all, Sabine," I assured him. "You are my people, too."

He nodded, and he sighed, looking across the land at his people. "These people love you, and they have a good reason to. Thank you, Your Majesty. Go on and get the help my people need."  
I nodded, shaking his hand, and I returned to Ben.

As we walked back, Ben kept looking over to me.

"Well," He said. "If I can't ask you about your scars...can I ask you about the ring that is no longer on your finger?"

I sighed, and I gave in. "We had a fight."

"A big one, apparently."  
I nodded. "He's...gone."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well...I hate to say it, but..."

"Please..." I said, my throat tightening. "_Don't_."

He stopped, grabbing my hand softly. "Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't..."

My tears came before I could stop them, and I faced away from him, covering my face. I knew exactly what he was going to say, and I also knew that it was true.

Suddenly, Ben pulled me against his chest, and I buried my face against him. He wrapped his arms around me, and he sighed.

"I hate it when women cry," He said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push."

I shook my head, drawing away from his chest. I wiped my eyes, and I sighed. "It's not your fault. I was just...foolish."

Ben shrugged softly. "Can't help who you love, I guess."

"I guess not."

* * *

I climbed into my empty bed, and I rolled over to face away from the empty half of the bed. I pulled a pillow to my chest. It still smelled like him. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply, and I let out a shaky breath.

What would I do? There was the option of divorce, but I wasn't sure I was ready. I also didn't know how Reaver would react to that. I couldn't send that message to him. Reaver would most certainly shoot the messenger.

And the baby. What would I tell this innocent child? Would I tell it the truth? Would I lie and say that their father was a hero and that he had died? I clutched the pillow tighter, still breathing his scent that clung to it.

I missed him, and part of me wanted to run after him, wherever he had gone, and beg for him to come back—to try to understand his side of this warped situation. The bitter part of me was the bigger part. The people of Mistpeak had been taken because of him—because of me==and all Sabine could tell me was how much the people loved me and how grateful they were to have me. Those men were gone, and I was, in part, to blame.

I turned over, abandoning the pillow, and I tried to sleep. My mind continued to race. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I couldn't imagine what he could be doing wherever he was. He could be with a slew of men and women, having moved on already. That was what he was good at, wasn't it? I knew the type of man he was when I let him kiss me that first time, and despite his changes, I knew that, deep down, he could still be that man.

* * *

The next few weeks were increasingly difficult. The second anniversary of the annexation of Aurora was coming up, and Kalin had planned a ball in honor of the event. I was, of course, expected to be there, and by that time, I would be nearly, by my physician's count, four months along in my pregnancy. I wondered if I would have to be conscious of my body's changing shape. I still hadn't told anyone outside of Logan and Angela about the baby. It was too difficult to explain.

I found that using The Sanctuary's map for travel had become easier for me recently, so my plan was to travel to Aurora by the map, bringing one person along, stay a few days and come back to Albion. I wouldn't need to step foot on any type of seafaring vessel, and that relieved me to no end.

I wondered who to take. My future sister, Angela, was waist-deep in wedding plans. She and Logan had planned their nuptials to take place near the end of summer. I was happy for them, yet I was also very bitter.

I moved across the study, and I saw that Ben was entering the room. He had been staying around the palace a lot lately, and I was thankful for it. He was a constant distraction. He provided conversation and a joke here and there.

"Hello, there," he said, grinning.

I smiled back. "Hi."

"So I hear that there is a grand ball taking place in Aurora," He said. "You're inviting me, right?"

I laughed. "I don't know. You did do quite a number on my toes the last time we danced."

"Ah, but that's the charm of me," He said, pointing a finger. "I'm devastatingly handsome, but every man has flaws. I just can't dance."

"And you have a loud mouth," I added.

"You say loud, I say enthusiastic," He chuckled.

"I do need someone to accompany me," I sighed. "It might as well be you."

"Well, at least this time we're heading to Aurora for fun, and not...well...death and destruction." He winked gently.

I couldn't help but smile again. I'd let Ben in on the most minimal of details about mine and Reaver's parting, but I couldn't tell him all of the terrible things. Not yet. It was too hard to discuss. He was the only one that knew that Reaver and I were even apart. Angela and Logan believed that we'd reunited in Brightwall and Reaver had been called away on business ever since.

There was a swift knock on the door, and Hobson entered, holding a large, wrapped frame.

"This has just arrived for you, Your Majesty," he said, laying the thing across my desk.

I moved to tear the brown wrapping paper away, and my heart sank when I saw what it was. It was a portrait taken the day of the wedding. Reaver and I looked blissfully happy, our eyes not faced toward the camera, but each other.. I felt my knees buckle beneath me, and I caught myself against the desk.

Ben rushed forward.

I couldn't breathe, suddenly, but I managed to get the words. "Take it away..."

Hobson looked very confused.

"Take it _away_!" I started to weep loudly, covering my face.

He rushed forward to grab the portrait, and he hurried out of the room.

I sank down further, and Ben caught me, pulling me against him. I gripped at his shirt, and I buried my face against his chest, the waves of emotion crashing over me, taking me under. I felt his arms lock around me, and he pushed my hair away from my face.

"Lily, you're okay," he said, his voice soft. "You are okay."

I tried to breathe, tried to steady myself, but nothing centered me, nothing brought me back. I wrapped my arms around Ben, probably crushing him in my grip, but he stood still, trying to anchor me.

"Lily, breathe," he said, moving to cup my face, to look to him. "This isn't the end of the world. You are stronger than this."

I inhaled deeply, and I let it out slowly, trying to get a grip on myself. I missed Reaver, but I also hated him. My heart slowed, and my breathing steadied. I let my arms loosen around Ben.

"Are you alright?" he asked, drawing back to look at me. His deep blue eyes were filled with concern.

"Yes," I replied, wiping my face. I paused for a moment before sighing. "I just wish I could, for once, have something that was effortless. No death, no sacrifice...none of it." I glanced up to him through my lashes.

He cupped my face, his emotion changing.

I closed my eyes, and suddenly I could feel Ben's mouth on mine. I was surprised at first, but it definitely wasn't unpleasant. I slipped my arms around him, and he pressed my body against his. I pulled away to catch my breath, my eyes opening in what must have been a truly bewildered expression.

"Lily...I'm sorry," He sighed. "I've just been wanting to do that..for a while."

I gulped, not moving. My mouth opened and the words just came out, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened, and he laughed. "Just like that?" His eyes suddenly got very serious. "Wait...are you being...with Reaver's...oh wow." His arms loosened from around me. "And...I'm guessing that something like this would just complicate things."

"So much."

He nodded with a soft smile. "Damn. Thought I had a chance."

* * *

As we made our preparations for Aurora, I decided that I may stay in the sun-brightened town, perhaps being away from home would help me take my mind off of Reaver. I would be leaving in a few days, in hopes to have a good few days of rest before the ball. I packed plenty of clothing that would fall loosely off of my body, and I made sure to have my servants pack plenty of books to line the shelves in my bedroom. All of that would be shipped over to me.

I plopped down on the sofa, exhausted from the minimal work I had done, and I patted my growing belly. There was a noticeable bump, now and I would soon have to explain myself to everyone.

I heard a knock at the door, and Angela stepped in, her mouth set into that stunning smile of hers, and she hurried in.

"So are you excited to be in Aurora?" She asked, coming to sit next to me.

"I'm excited for a little bit of a break," I admitted. "Perhaps eat some exotic food."

She laughed. "Well, are you excited to see Reaver again? It's been a long time. I can't believe he left you in your condition. Surely, someone else could have gone over to arrange for the factory's construction."

I sighed. "Reaver doesn't know about the baby."

She tilted her head, obviously confused. "But-"

"That day I left your house in Brightwall, Reaver and I had a fight," I told her. "We've been apart ever since. I haven't spoken to him or seen him, or heard from him since. He may not even be in Aurora."

She bit her lip for a moment. "I...I'm so sorry, Lilyana."

"It's no one's fault, but his...and mine," I sighed. "I chose the wrong man for myself."

"Do you love him?" She asked, putting a hand on my knee.

I glanced away, and I nodded. "I do..."

"Then he is not the wrong man," She confirmed. "There is good in him. It may have been a little difficult to find, but you brought it out." She sighed. "I've known him for a few years, now, and he...seemed to light up when you were around him. Something inside of him changed, and that was because of you. Whatever has happened between you, no matter how big, it shouldn't overcome your love."

I sighed, glancing away, and I shrugged softly. "I don't know, Angela."

"Give it time," She put an arm around me, and she squeezed gently.


	4. Descent

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter that is ENTIRELY Reaver-centric. Please read and review! I love hearing your thoughts!**

-Chapter Three-

The past month and a half without Lilyana had been the most tumultuous. Every day was more difficult, and no matter how many drinks he'd consumed, how many people he killed, nothing could chip away at his overwhelming despair. He'd gone through members of household staff like tissue paper, dispatching them for even the smallest of errors. The most recent being the pulp left in his morning beverage.

Every night he came to the same small tavern, and every night he left unsatisfied. He tried grasping at every bit of what he once was, and every time he tried, he came up empty-handed and still thinking only of Lilyana.

Throwing the rest of his drink back, he pushed his hair away from his eyes, and that's when he saw the woman. She was Lilyana's opposite in every way. Her skin looked like melted bronze, but her eyes were vivid like emeralds. She wasn't very pretty in the face, but her body was curvy and luscious. She was staring intently at him, as if he were the only man in the room, and after all, why wouldn't she?

She was very clearly a whore, but that didn't deter him from standing and crossing the room toward her. Every step had to be very deliberate, due to the drink, but he sauntered over to her, his blue eyes widening, entrancing her.

"Are you looking for a good time, sir?" Her voice was low and sultry, and she raised a perfectly arched brow.

"I may be," He said, plastering on his most seductive grin.

"If you can afford me, I think you have found one." She offered a wink.

"Darling, I could afford a dozen of you."

* * *

The woman wore one of those flowing Auroran dresses, and he pushed Lilyana from his mind. He needed this. He needed to put a period at the end of the story. He followed her up the stairs to the small room designated for just such a purpose. He was pulling his gloves off, stuffing them in the pocket of his trousers, and he entered the room after her, closing and locking the door behind them.

He reached into his coat, and he tossed a fat, jingling purse onto the nightstand, and he stripped himself of his vest. His eyes fixed on her as she sat on the bed, and she was staring back at him, almost excited at the prospect of bedding the beautiful man.

She was working at undressing herself, taking her time, giving him a show, and she licked her thick, painted lips, her eyes, once again, working their way down his body. "Don't be shy now," She said, her velvety voice sending a prickle of unpleasantness all down his spine.

He unbuttoned his shirt, and the woman rose, seemingly unsatisfied with his progression in undressing. She moved to touch his face, but he caught her hand, flinging it to the side. "Don't."

She shrugged, merely crossing her arms over her bare breasts, almost impatient now. She wore only those little underthings, and he cursed himself for thinking of _her_ again.

He took off his shirt, and he laid it by where her wages sat on the bedside table. Unbuckling his belt, he glanced up to see that she had gone down on her knees before him, her hands moving up his thighs. He grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her to her feet, and he took her face in his other hand. "Do not touch me unless I explicitly ask you to."

She nodded softly, a small smile creeping across her lips. "Yes sir."

"Don't speak."

She bobbed her head again, her smile growing.

He covered that smile with his mouth, and he closed his eyes. He was plagued by Lilyana's tear-drenched face, so he opened his eyes again, looking up to the ceiling as this woman kissed him. She was too forceful. He drew away, and he put his hand on the top of her head, pushing her back down to her knees in front of him.

The woman worked at unbuttoning his trousers, and she tugged them, along with his underpants down to his knees. Her eyes widened, obviously impressed with what she found, and she chuckled softly to herself, shaking her head. She took him in her delicate, soft hands, and even that felt wrong to him.

He backed up against the bedside table for support, and she followed eagerly, pumping and working him in her hands, but to no avail. Nothing was happening, and a sense of dread and humiliation washed over him.

Her eyes flashed up to his face, then back to his manhood. She leaned in, as if to take him into her mouth, but she paused.

"Do you have a problem?" She asked, her eyes still moving between him and his unwilling member.

Before anything else could be done, his Dragonstomper had gone off, and the woman flew backward across the room, hitting the opposite wall, a new hole in her underwhelmingly plain face. He exhaled, annoyed with both himself, and her, and he tugged his pants back onto his hips. He gathered up his things, including the purse of gold, and he glanced out the window. It was a bit of a distance to the ground, but he'd jumped from higher in he past.

He glanced back to her once more before he pushed himself out of the window, falling gracefully and rolling speedily to his feet. The alley behind The Desert Rose was luckily empty, and he could hear the alarm that the gunshot had raised inside. He slid his shirt on, followed by his vest, but he didn't bother buttoning.

The quickened walk to back to his house was uneventful. To those passing by, he undoubtedly looked like just another drunk stumbling away from the pub. He entered the house, and the servant waiting to greet him looked over him, a momentary look of judgment flickering across his features.

"Good evening, Your Gra-"

He shot the man without hesitation, and he rolled the corpse out of the path to the stairs. He took to the stairs with the determination to climb into his bed and sleep dreamlessly, but he knew that he wouldn't. He hadn't had a peaceful night since he'd left Brightwall.

* * *

He woke with a start, his heart pounding in his throat, and he threw the blankets off. He could still see the images of her tear-stained face in his mind, hear her screaming, feel her hand slipping from his. And then she was gone, and he was left alone in the deep blackness.

He had never feared solitude. With the sort of lifestyle that he'd grown accustomed to, he had never been alone, but now, even when surrounded by people, he was more alone than he had ever been. He glanced out the window to see that it was still mostly dark out. Attempting sleep once more would be unfruitful, he was sure, so he simply moved to his vanity.

He opened a small black, lacquered box, and he gazed on the sparkling blue of Lilyana's ring. He'd never felt a pain quite like the feeling that surged through him as she threw the thing in his face. He picked it up out of the box, and he turned the glittering bauble around. He raked a hand through his unruly hair and glanced at himself in the mirror.

He looked so unlike himself. His hair was a mess, his face unshaven, and those new eyes were still slightly startling. He hadn't had blue in quite a few years. He replaced the ring in the little box, and he pushed himself away from his vanity.

Crossing the room to get a drink, he felt the fatigue setting into his limbs. He'd been throwing himself into the planning for the factories, but soon they would be built. He would have to find some other work to focus on. Perhaps he would move on to some other part of the world and thrust his industry upon them as well. He poured his drink, and he drained his glass as quickly as he could.

After another few drinks, the sun was rising, light spilling into the room through the window. He would have to get ready for another day, and he would have to face it alone.

* * *

Nothing would ease the heaviness of his mind anymore. No amount of men, women, or drink changed anything. More weeks passed, and an invitation to a ball at Kalin's estate reached him. He stared down to it. Lilyana would most definitely be there. He longed to see her, if only for a fleeting moment, but he knew that if he saw her, he would want more. He would need to touch her, hold her, make her his again, though he knew that she didn't want him anymore. He would never have to worry about watching her wither away, but in granting her eternal youth and beauty, he had sentenced himself to an eternity without her.

He drew in a breath, and he crumpled the piece of paper. He let it fall to the floor, and he exited his house. The new pub he'd been frequenting was a little further than he liked, but when he'd lost his temper weeks ago, he'd ensured that he'd never be welcome at The Desert Rose again.

Reaver entered the tavern, and he immediately was shown to the best table in the house. He sat in his usual seat, and his usual drink was placed before him. He leaned back into the chair, and he sipped.

"Did you hear?" asked a soldier from a few tables over. "The Queen has already arrived here in Aurora."

"Yeah," another chimed in. "I was on duty when she arrived at Kalin's estate. She's with Ben Finn of all people."

The first soldier chuckled. "I wonder what her husband thinks of _that_."  
"I don't know, but they did look pretty chummy. He was looking at her like she was-"

Reaver's glass fractured in his grip, and the pieces went everywhere. His hand was cut, but he didn't pay it any attention. His eyes narrowed, and his jaw tightened in anger.

The two soldiers turned to see Reaver, and their faces paled. They quickly paid their tab and exited the tavern in a hurry.

Ben Finn. Reaver had never much cared for him, but his contempt for the boy had just doubled. He pulled the glove off of his hand to see that the glass had only created a few small scrapes that barely bled. A barmaid was at his table, clearing away the glass and wiping the liquor from the table.

She gave him a wide, sparkling smile as she leaned over, her full breasts barely contained by her tight dress. "Is that all that you need, sir?"

His eyes drifted across her, and he lifted a hand, dismissing her.

She looked slightly sullen as she made away with the broken glass.

He rose from his seat, no longer in the mood to be around others. He dropped a few coins on the table, and he left the tavern. Ben Finn and Lilyana. He couldn't imagine what she saw in the boy. He was so exceedingly beneath her in all aspects.

He needed to see evidence of this for himself. Perhaps they were still at Kalin's estate. Perhaps he would be able to catch a fleeting glimpse of her. He patted his left breast pocket briefly, ensuring that what he had placed there, remained, and he combed his fingers through his hair.

* * *

It was easy enough to find Lilyana and Ben taking a stroll in the crisp night air. His arm was looped casually around her waist, and the pair was grinning and laughing. She was dressed in a dark dress, but with what he assumed to be Ben's coat draped over her shoulders, but he couldn't see much more than that. They were faced mostly away from his vantage point.

He pushed away from the gate, his anger bubbling over, and his hand twitched over the pistol at his waist. He could shoot Ben and take what was rightfully his, but he knew that would hardly endear Lilyana to him. He dropped his hand, and he pulled his gaze away from the pair. His chest tightened, and his body went rigid.

He turned away, and as he walked, he saw Lilyana's house. The guards were being rather lax in their duties, so it was easy to enter undetected. He hurried up to the bedroom, and he saw that the horrid bed that they'd broken had been replaced by something much more tasteful.

His eyes scanned the room, looking for any sort of evidence of foul play. He picked up her discarded clothing, seeing that only hers lay across the chair in the corner of the room. He rifled through the pockets of her vest, and he found nothing. Frustrated, he threw it back down, and he moved over to the bed, searching under the pillows, lifting the blankets, but finding nothing. He lay everything flat once more, and he moved to the vanity. Nothing.

* * *

Reaver observed from afar as Lilyana and Ben approached the door. The boy still had his arm around her, and she backed away to return his coat. When he took it from her, she leaned in and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek, which he returned with one of his own.

His hands clenched into tight fists, and he felt his whole body shaking with pure rage, his vision spotting slightly. Lilyana bade him a quick goodbye and entered her house. He watched as the stupid boy grinned and rubbed his cheek while starting a path down the road.

He had to take action. He sprang from hiding, and he grabbed the blonde soldier by the collar, spinning him around to push him against the nearest wall. The Dragonstomper was in his hand and pressed against the underside of Ben's jaw within moments.

"You must be very brave or very stupid," Reaver hissed angrily, drawing the hammer back on his weapon of choice.

Ben's eyes were wide with fear. "I...er... Hello, Reaver."

"Do you make it a habit to kiss other men's wives, or is it just Lilyana?" Reaver seethed, pressing the barrel even tighter against his face.

"You know about that?" Ben questioned. "It was a while ago...it didn't mean anything."

"I was talking about that display just then," His tone was absolutely murderous. "Do, go on, though. Tell me about these other kisses. I do _so_ love a story."

"That was a long time ago," Ben said. "You were gone, and she was upset."

"And that excuses it, how?"

"It doesn't," Ben admitted. "But she turned me down, anyway. She didn't want to complicate things, what with the baby and all."

Reaver's hand released Ben, and he stepped back. He lowered the gun, and it almost fell from his hand. He looked up to Ben, who had suddenly realized that he'd just given Reaver the news.

"You didn't know.." Ben's tone was serious, suddenly.

"Go," Reaver demanded, stowing his pistol and looking away. His heart was rapidly pounding, and he braced himself against the wall.

Ben left him silently, glancing back momentarily before turning the corner.

Reaver was collecting himself, trying to sort out the slew of feelings that had emerged. He, instead of thinking, crossed the road toward Lilyana's hut. The guards moved to stop him, but he simply glared, and they moved aside, letting him pass.

How dare she keep this from him! She had no right. This was a matter that should have concerned both of them, and she hid it. Every step up the stairs was angry and determined, and he knew that she probably heard him coming. He didn't care. He wanted her to know that he was angry. He wanted her to know that she would regret keeping it from him.

He put his hand on the knob, and he turned it.


	5. Unspoken

**A/N: I stayed up all night to get this published for those on the edge of their seats! I don't MEAN to make you squirm. It just comes out that way. -devious laugh- Please remember to review!**

-Chapter Four-

I was ready to be out of all of these clothes. The night was cool, but it was still much warmer than a night in Albion. It had been nice to see Kalin and all of the preparations she had made for the ball that was to take place in two days. I reached to unbutton my vest, then removed both it and my blouse. I had been wearing so many layers lately that it was nice to be bare-skinned for a while. I removed my pants and I placed them in the growing pile on the chair in the corner.

I slipped the thin, clingy nightgown over my body, and I rubbed my softly protruding belly. I smiled softly. I needed to get some rest, but I figured I would read a little something before even attempting to climb into bed.

I scanned the small library in my room for something to read until I fell asleep. I ran my fingers across the spines of each of the books, having committed them mostly to memory. My finger paused on my favorite, but I passed it up, knowing that any mention of The Pirate King or Hero of Skill would only hurt, knowing that he was so close. I pulled a book of poems that I hadn't read in a while, and I opened it up, glancing down to the words.

There was a thunder outside of my room. Someone was stomping up the steps, toward my door. My heart raced for a moment until I remembered that there had been guards posted all over the house. Who would they let past? I heard the door close quietly behind me, and I knew instantly who walked in the room.

I closed my eyes, exhaling steadily, closing the book once more. I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to look at him and lose my resolve. I could feel his hand slide up the length of my spine, his fingers pressing tightly into my flesh.

"How _could_ you-?"

I turned quickly, and he stopped speaking.

His eyes were on mine, full of so much that needed to be said, but they moved down my body and stopped at the small, rounded bump beneath my dressing gown. His face shifted completely: his lips parting, and his eyebrows raising as if the wind had been sucked from his lungs. He glanced back up to my face, then back down to our child growing within me.

My heart twisted slightly, but I couldn't articulate any of the things that were racing through my mind. I wanted to be angry, to tell him to leave, but I just couldn't. I needed him.

He reached a trembling hand out to cup my swollen womb, and his fingers were ever so delicate as they touched me. He inhaled sharply, and he closed his eyes, gulping hard. A tear slid down his cheek, and he sank to his knees before me, pressing his face into my belly.

Tears of my own escaped me, the book tumbling from my hands, clattering to the floor and I curled my fingers in his disheveled mess of ebony hair. I brought my other hand to my mouth as I started to weep. Relief that I hadn't been expecting flooded through me, and I felt his other arm wrap around me, clutching so tightly. His body trembled, and I saw that he, too, was weeping. I lowered myself onto the floor, in front of him, and the arms that I had missed these seemingly endless months slid around me, pulling me against him.

Our mouths met with such a sweet tenderness that I had never felt from him before. I was overcome with feeling, and I drew away to bury my face into the crook of his neck.

"Oh, Lily...I am..." He breathed, shaking his head, searching for words. "I only wanted..." He was speechless. "I am sorry for hurting you."

"I'm sorry for not telling you, I...I was just so angry, and I—-" I wept. "I should have tried to understand-"

He quieted me by pulling my lips against his, and our bodies melded together, fitting perfectly against one another. He drew away, reaching in the breast pocket of his coat that rested over his heart. He produced my ring, and he pressed it into my palm, closing my fingers around it.

"I love you, Lilyana," he said, leaning in to touch his forehead against mine, his hand finding its way back to the bump beneath my gown. He drew away to look at me, almost expectantly.

I closed my eyes. "I love you, Reaver." I slid the ring back onto its place on my finger.

We lay huddled on the ground holding each other for what could have been hours. No more words were said. Our eyes met every so often, and it was enough. We both knew where we stood, now. I reached to wipe away the fallen tears from his cheeks, almost amazed that they were there. I had never expected to see him this open. It was then that I was really able to see just how out of sorts he was. His face had obviously gone unshaven, and he hadn't even bothered with the beauty mark. I wrapped my arms back around him, and he stroked my face, those blue eyes soft and admiring.

He stood, scooping me up and bringing me along with him. His mouth touched to mine once more, and he lay me on the bed. He sat on the edge, his hand drifting up my body.

I tugged him down to me by his collar. I made quick work of his buttons, and he pushed his vest and coat off all at once. I kissed his mouth tenderly, and I heard his boots clunk against the floor. He deepened the kiss desperately, as if he believed he'd never kiss me like this again.

He groaned softly, pushing the gown up my legs, his fingers tracing a path they had taken so many times, from my knee, up my thigh, but then back down.

I reveled in his touch. I knew I had craved him, but I could never have imagined that feeling his touch again would feel so satisfying.

He drew his mouth away from mine, and he settled down in bed next to me, laying on his side. He pushed my gown further up my body, and I sat up to strip the whole thing off, leaving myself bare before him.

His eyes took me in, every inch. His fingers traced over where the scars on my ribs had once been, as if he had memorized their exact placement. His hand moved across my womb once more, his fingers spreading, marking what was his. He stroked a gentle swirl against the swollen bump before he looked back up to my face, a crooked smile fixed on his face.

I returned the smile, and I put my hand on top of his. I glanced over his shirt, as if to say that he was far too clothed, and he instantly picked up on my silent hint. He unbuttoned his shirt, and he tossed it off of the bed. He kissed my neck as he worked at the buttons of his trousers, and he wriggled out of them, kicking them to the side.

I pulled his bare body against mine, and I sought out his lips once more. I kissed him deeply, needing him as close as I could have him. My fingers moved up his thigh, and I felt him shiver gently as I slid my fingers around the rigid source of his heat. He exhaled softly, glancing downward, and his hips moved forward to encourage me to continue.

His hands moved to cup my sensitive breasts, and I thrust them out toward him. He took his mouth from mine to pay more attention to my collarbone. His fingers trailed further south, climbing the hill of my belly, and sliding down the bottom, continuing down. He slipped a digit inside of me to test my readiness. A soft groan left his mouth as I tightened my grip around him. He rubbed and explored, building my anticipation, and he used his thumb to stroke my eager, swollen nub.

I chewed on my lower lip, and our eyes met. I was so close to unraveling beneath his hands, and he knew it. He dragged his teeth gently against my neck, then suckling my flesh. My hips arched off of the bed as I reached my climax, and I wrapped an arm around his neck, releasing his swollen erection, and letting out a soft cry of his name.

After giving me a few moments, he rolled me onto my back, and he broke free of my arms to climb between my legs. He gently lowered himself on top of me, very conscious not to put his full weight down. He slid easily into the depths of my passion, and we both moaned. His hips moved so slowly and tenderly, it was as if he wasn't the same lover as he once had been.

A wave of emotion swept over me, and I felt tears building in my eyes. I tilted my head to the side as they slid down my cheeks, bringing a hand to wipe them away, but he had beat me to it. He paused to push the tears from my face with gentle caresses of his thumb.

We continued to make love in silence, our bodies expressing what words could not—that as much as we fought, shouted, scrapped, or cried, we needed each other. As Reaver reached his completion, he laced his fingers in mine, squeezing my hand as he emptied himself into me. His body trembled as his hips slowed and eventually stopped. He laid back on the bed, but he pulled me flush against him.

I put my hand on his chest, and I could feel the thundering of his heart. I glanced up to him, and he offered me his favorite grin as he looked around the room.

"Well, my dear, at least we can say that we didn't manage to break _this_ bed," he said. "And it is a good thing, too, because this one is actually quite nice."

I laughed, and my stomach rumbled. I glanced down, almost annoyed.

"What, love?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I'm starving," I admitted, glancing up to him. "But I don't want to get out of bed."

"So it begins," He said, heaving a great sigh. "I've been told pregnancy is one of the most challenging, will-testing periods in one's life." He licked his lips. "But I suppose I shall just have to endure it." He gave me an intentional wink.

I pursed my lips together, and I rolled away.

He caught me, and he moved to give me a heated kiss against my lips, then he drew away, smirking, knowing that I'd concede. He moved his kisses further down my body until he reached my rounded stomach. His eyes lingered momentarily, but he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against it.

My heart melted, and I was about to say something, but my stomach growled loudly, demanding to be heard.

He exhaled. "You are an awfully demanding little fellow, for someone who's not been born yet."

"It's a girl," I told him, smiling gently.

He cocked a brow. "There is no way you could possibly know that."

"A mother knows."

"And a father knows when a mother is lying."

I gave him a faux-serious face.

"I suppose I will go and get you ladies something to nosh on," he said, pushing himself out of bed. "Any requests?"

"Anything. Everything."

"Thank you, love, for being _so_ specific."

* * *

The next morning I woke to find that Reaver was sleeping more heavily than I'd ever seen. I walked my fingers down the taut muscle of his stomach, until I ran my fingers across his manhood. I looked up for a reaction on his face, but he was still fast asleep. I wrapped my fingers around him, and I found that his body was waking before his mind. I grinned, and I leaned in to trace my tongue along the underside of his shaft.

He stirred, and he yawned softly. "My, aren't we up early?"

"Mmhmm," I hummed, continuing to stroke him with my mouth.

He tucked his arms under his head, watching me, his eyes intently following.

After we had our fun, and we were both fully awake, I sighed, knowing that it was just about time for us to have a serious talk. I sat up in bed, and I moved to get dressed, knowing that if I were nude, Reaver would try to distract me with more sex. It had worked for him in the past.

I reached for my pants and shirt, and Reaver came up behind me. "You know, you don't have to hide this." He rubbed my belly with both hands, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I glanced back to him. "I wasn't sure what people would say."

"What can they say? You are married, you are their Queen, and this..." He circled his fingers across the small mound, "...will be the heir to the throne. They shouldn't say anything. They should rejoice."

"I suppose."

"And since your husband will be returning to Albion with you, no more of those nasty rumors of divorce will be floating around," he continued. "So there is nothing that anyone will be able to say about...this." He kept stroking at my womb.

I nodded.

His hands drifted to my hips, and he kissed my neck. "And I've missed seeing you in those flowing brightly-colored dresses that are so popular here."

I pulled away from him, and I turned, folding my arms over my chest. "I don't want to fight, but we do need to discuss some things."

"Oh, but why?" He asked, almost whining, pulling my naked body against his once more. "I do hate having serious discussions so early in the day."

I reached for a dress, and I broke apart from him to slide it on over me. It accentuated the growing bump, rather than hiding it. His face was one of disappointment, and he moved to grab his trousers and underpants, pulling them on as slowly as possible.

When he was mostly dressed, he returned to me, raising his eyebrows as if to ask, 'Happy?'

I crossed my arms over my chest, and I exhaled slowly, trying to keep my composure. "You did this without my permission, and I know the reason, but did you think it through? What does this mean?"

"It means that you will be as I am: never-changing, forever beautiful," he stroked his hand across my cheek. "The price is not as steep as you may believe, my pet."

"Does it require sacrifices?"

"Yes."

"What happened in Mistpeak...was that because of this?"

He hesitated, but he nodded. "Yes."

I exhaled, feeling nauseous. I thought I had shaken that little symptom.

"But it is done, and it cannot be undone," He told me. "You may choose to back out of the bargain, but it will not be you who must pay the debt."

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"I struck the bargain, and I am the one that will be held responsible. The sole signatory."

I hadn't expected that. "So you mean to say that if I refused to produce a sacrifice, or you failed to bring one for me...?"

"They would hold me accountable, and they would...deal with me," he said hesitantly.

I let my hands fall to my sides, and my eyebrows knitted together in thought. "I...don't want that." My heart wrenched at the thought of him suffering some mysterious punishment because of me. Even if he had signed up for the bargain, I wouldn't let that happen.

"This will be hard for you, at first, my love, but you'll see," he cupped my face. "We'll have a very long time to work out our feelings on this. For now, can we just enjoy our reunion?"

I nodded, slipping my arms around him, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Good," he said. "Now, you scurry along downstairs and have breakfast. I'll be down shortly."

* * *

I sat at the table finishing my eggs when I saw Reaver descend the staircase. He looked completely rejuvenated. His hair was styled into its usual perfection, his eyes lined dark, just as he liked doing, and his beauty mark was filled in the shape of a heart once more. He wore a dark suit that clung to his body perfectly. He was in rather fine form.

My body raged at me, trying to persuade me to rip him out of all those fine clothes and have him one more time before the day truly began. Instead, I shoveled another bite of potato in my mouth.

The front door opened, and Ben came through, looking around for me.

"Why hello, Ben!" Reaver said gleefully, just before sending a swift jab to his face.

Ben fell backwards, landing on the floor, and I jumped out of my seat.

"I guess I deserved that," Ben said, rubbing his face.

Reaver extended a hand out to him, and even brushed him off when the other man was on his feet. "Now, what did we learn about kissing other men's wives?"

"Not to do it?" Ben's face reddened, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "So I take it that this means that everything is...fine?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Ben."

"I was just checking because...well." He glanced over to Reaver.

"Everything is more than fine," Reaver said, looking over in my direction before patting Ben, who winced slightly, on the shoulder. "Come, join us for breakfast." Reaver took the seat closest to me.

"Eh...thanks," Ben said, rounding the table and taking a seat as far away from Reaver as he could without compromising conversation.

"I was thinking," I said. "Did you actually get any work done while in Aurora, or did you spend the whole time pining for me?"

Reaver curled a brow at me. "My love, I am quite good at multitasking. The factories will be ready within the month, and I believe that they will prove to be most efficient and fortuitous."

I nodded, pleased with his answer and giving him a grin.

* * *

As we strolled across the city of Aurora, I was a little apprehensive about what people would think of the little bump beneath my dress. It wasn't huge, but it was certainly noticeable. People glanced and whispered, some excitedly, some not so much.

Reaver wrapped an arm around me, and he pressed a kiss against the side of my face. "I thought we had this little talk, my beautiful wife." He put his free hand against my belly, basically announcing its presence to anyone who looked. "You have nothing to be worried about."

I felt a deep flush settle across my face.

He squeezed me gently, and he removed his hand. "I've missed that rosy flush of yours. It makes me think of how flush you get when..."

I nudged him gently, as we were perfectly within ear-shot of may people. I glared at him, and his eyes merely twinkled.

"Ah, there," He stroked my cheek. "Perfectly pink."


	6. In Shadows

**A/N: Can I just express how much I love reviews? It makes me happy to see when people take the time to review, so don't forget! Favorite and follow for updates, as I will continue to publish more delicious words for you to feast upon! :D**

-Chapter Five-

Getting dressed for the ball proved difficult, especially when every time I put on a dress, Reaver took it off of me. He would claim the color was unflattering, the cut all wrong, how the material looked cheap—anything to get me undressed again.

"That one was all wrong for you, darling," He said, pressing himself against me, moving my hair away from my neck. He kissed and nibbled for a few moments before he continued. "The cut was far too high. What is the point in having such exquisite breasts, if you never show them?" He emphasized his point by reaching around to cup me as he ground against my rear.

Neither of us had been able to get anything accomplished the past few days. I was absolutely insatiable and Reaver was only too happy to oblige me in my every lustful whim.

"I am rather enjoying the way your little condition is affecting your libido,_ ma croquette,_" He purred against my ear.

I groaned. "We will be late."

"Then we are late," he said.

I pulled away, and I grabbed the raspberry-colored dress, and I slid it on quickly. I glanced over Reaver's naked, stiff body, and I pressed my lips together. The prospect was very tempting, but I couldn't be late for this ball.

He rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed, but he dressed quickly, still eyeing me. He smiled as he pulled on his jacket. "You know, since you are no longer keeping your condition a secret, we could always say you were ill..."

"You can have your way with me after the ball," I informed him, stepping over to straighten the bow of his cravat.

"I do not know if I can wait until then, my lovely one," He said, tugging me against him and brushing his lips briefly against mine. "We are still making up for lost time." He slipped his arms around my waist, locking me to him.

"Well, a little more time isn't going to kill you," I said. "We apparently have _plenty_." I stroked his chin gently.

He gave me another quick peck and a squeeze of my rear before releasing me. With a grand sigh, he threw up his hands, and he said, "Oh, alright. I suppose we had better get this over with."

* * *

I never had the chance to visit Kalin's estate since it had been built. The style was a mix between Aurora's earthy style, but Albion's more refined architecture. I had commissioned the building as a token of my gratitude for all that she had done for me. The ballroom was decorated with many candlesticks, flowing fabrics draped absolutely everywhere and fragrant flowers set in vases everywhere.

Reaver looked absolutely out of place in his suit, but then again, Reaver stood out in a crowd regardless. He seemed rather pleased to be the only man dressed so elegantly, so I didn't put much thought into the issue.

After we had been at the party for a while, Kalin greeted us enthusiastically, and her eyes fell directly to the bump of my stomach. She smiled broadly, and she congratulated us.

"It is so good to have yet another happy occasion to celebrate!" She said, clasping her hands together. "Allow me to congratulate you." She nodded her head.

"Thank you," I said.

Reaver hadn't been able to keep his hands off of me all night, but, at least now he was touching the belly. He grinned. "Thank you very much, Kalin."

"How have you been enjoying Aurora, Your Grace?" asked Kalin. "You have been here for a few months."

"Oh," He sighed. "This visit is going far better than my last."

"I'd imagine so," I chuckled, glancing over to him. "I haven't had to carry you out of the desert once."  
He gave me a look of disapproval, but he then sighed and smiled once more. "You never know how much I'm going to have to drink tonight, darling. You may still have a chance to drag me home." He slipped his arm around me, as if to say he was ready for me to drag him home already.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," Kalin said, "There are many more guests that I must greet." She curtsied again, offering a broad smile.

"I hope that we will be able to talk more later," I told her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Your Majesty. That is also my hope."

When she walked off, Reaver, glanced to the dance floor. "Shall we?"

I nodded, and as we made our way over, he was trailing his fingers across my spine, trying to seduce me without seducing me. I slashed my eyes over to him, and his grin was from ear to ear.

People were dancing already, but they made a path for The Queen and her husband to dance in the center. He took me into his arms, pressing me too close, as always, and we started to move. The music was much different than I was accustomed to, but Reaver seemed to know the proper sort of dance for it. I merely followed.

"You do realize that eventually, you are going to have to learn some self control, right?" I asked him glancing up to him through my lashes.

"Self-control is a silly concept, and I refuse to have any part of it," He said, his hand drifting further down my back.

Our feet moved as gracefully as always, and I had forgotten how much I enjoyed dancing with Reaver. It had been since our wedding, which seemed like ages ago. He had been trying to seduce me then, as well.

"We could always slip away," He whispered into my ear. "I'm sure there are plenty of dark corners around, darling."

My mouth went dry, and I gulped down the growing lump in my throat. I was so very tempted to take him up on his offer. As his fingers moved back and forth against the thin fabric covering my back, my need built, and I cleared my throat. "I need to...freshen up after this dance." I was heavily hinting that I needed to empty my painfully full bladder and that he was _not _to follow_._

Reaver merely grinned, and he spun me around to press his chest against my back. One hand kept a hold of mine, while the other drifted down my side, caressing my hip, then the side of my thigh. When I shivered involuntarily, he moved his hand to splay across my womb.

* * *

I glanced at myself in the mirror after I had finished, and I turned to the side, inspecting the belly. I felt absolutely huge, but I knew that I would grow even larger. A part of me dreaded it, but a part of me was excited. I rubbed gently and patted before moving to exit the room.

Reaver was waiting just outside the door, and he grasped me by the shoulders, pushing me back inside. I gasped slightly, and he glanced around, looking for a suitable place to do the deed. When nothing showed promise, he simply pressed me against the wall of the far side of the room, obscuring us in darkness and leaning in to press a searing trail of kisses down my neck.

I protested, "Reaver, I don't think we should-"

But he cut me off by moving his mouth onto mine, lifting the skirt of my dress to caress the smoothness of my thighs. He devoured me completely, melting my resistance, and he was moving to unbutton his trousers.

I chewed on my lip when he drew away, and I glanced down between us as he slid his pants just off of his hips to see that he was thoroughly prepared for such an encounter. His arms looped under my thighs to wrap me around his waist. When our hips met, I moaned quietly, pressing my face against his neck.

"We haven't even begun, love," He breathed against my ear. He eased himself inside of me, and I gripped his neck tightly. His hips ground tightly against mine.

I felt breathless, totally exhilarated. I slipped my arms around him, and I drew him closer.

His teeth scraped the skin over my jumping pulse, and I felt my legs tighten around his hips. I heard him chuckle softly to himself, and he said, "I think you needed this more than I did, my love."

He was right

* * *

As we reentered the ball, we were accosted by a group of Auroran nobles, coming forth to congratulate us on the pregnancy.

"You are positively glowing, Your Majesty," said a small, older woman. She glanced over to Reaver, and she smiled. "And you, too, Your Grace. You both look positively flushed!"

"Thank you," Reaver said, nodding enthusiastically. "We are both quite excited, and we are finding it very hard to contain ourselves with such excitement."

Dear Light, I was embarrassed now, but Reaver seemed positively tickled. He pulled me to him and rubbed my belly gently.

"Light guide you, Your Majesty, Your Grace," The woman said, nodding her head as she and her entourage walked off.

Reaver melted into laughter, and he glanced over to me. "Well, they were right. You are glowing and flushed, but I daresay it's not from your pregnancy." He took my arm once more, and he guided me over to where Ben was standing.

Ben looked only a little apprehensive as we approached, and he greeted us. "I'm terrible at these things."

"Yes, I know," I agreed, giving him a soft smile. "My toes remember."

He laughed. "It's a good thing that this thing is coming to an end. I'm starving."

"Me too," I concurred. No food had been served at the party, and most of the drinks floating around with the servant were spiked.

"Well, you have been working up an appetite," Reaver said. "What with all the dancing and whatnot."

I merely blushed and smiled.

"I imagine that we could leave whenever," Reaver suggested. "You are, after all, hungry. There's plenty of food at the estate. And Ben, I suppose if you like, you could join us."

"That actually sounds really good," Ben said with a laugh. "The Inn I'm staying at has rubbish food."

"Glorious," Reaver said. "Let's bid our host farewell, and we can be off."

* * *

Reaver had draped his coat over my shoulders, as the night air had grown cool and biting. I pulled it more closely to my body, and I felt him wrap his arm gently around my waist.

I walked mostly in silence as Reaver and Ben commented on which whiskey they thought was better. I was focused mainly on the gnawing hunger settling into my stomach.

A gunshot rang out, abruptly, and a searing pain passed through my shoulder. Suddenly I was on the ground. Another gunshot rang, and I heard someone far off sputtering.

"Ben, stay with her," Reaver instructed furiously after inspecting me for a moment and deducing that I was still alive.

"Yeah," said Ben quickly.

I felt Reaver's hand on my back, urging me to stay down. My heart was pounding in my head, and I couldn't see much in the darkness, but I saw Reaver stalking into the shadow of the alley, his Dragonstomper drawn.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Ben questioned, helping to turn me onto my back. He took off my coat, inspecting my shoulder and patting himself down for something suitable to press against it to stem the bloodflow.

It was only a small graze, but it stung, nonetheless. I nodded. "I'm fine. It's not serious."

Reaver returned shortly. He helped me to my feet, and he surveyed me for any damage, worry set in his eyes. He found the bullet hole in my shoulder, and he tutted audibly.

"It isn't that bad," He sighed, sounding relieved. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to the bleeding wound. "Does it hurt?"

I nodded softly. My shoulder hurt, but it wasn't the most severe wound I'd ever incurred. I glanced around. "Where did the shot come from?"

He nodded toward the alley. "Our friend didn't survive the shot to the head, I'm afraid, but he did have a note," Reaver handed me the note.

_'The Queen and Reaver.' _It read and it had a mysterious-looking stamp at the bottom. I passed it to Ben, and his eyebrows shot up.

"This is a hit order from a mercenary group," He said, stuffing the note into his pocket. He drew his rifle, and he nodded in the direction of my house. "We need to get you inside. There could be more of them around."

Reaver lifted me into his arms, and I wrapped my arms around him. The wound barely hurt anymore, but I was scared. Not for my life, but for my baby's.

* * *

When we arrived at the house, Reaver deposited me on the couch and he went off to gather the things needed to tend to my wound. Ben stood guard at the door in case anyone dared break into the house after us.

When Reaver sat beside me, he went to tending my wound quickly. "Will you have the strength to take us back home tonight?"

"I'm fine, but I really should be meeting with Kalin," I said. "She will know whether prominent mercenary groups have been rising in the desert."

"If she knew something like that, I wonder why she did not bring it up," Reaver said sarcastically as he patted my shoulder down with a damp cloth. "No. You will not be seeing Kalin tonight, you are taking us home."

"Reaver, it's fine, really," I said.

"This is not a request, darling," He said. "Do I have to use the favor that you still owe me to convince you that you and our child are not safe in Aurora?"

I shook my head slowly. "You're right."

He raised his eyebrows, as if he hadn't expected me to give in so quickly. "We will have to leave your things, and we will go tonight." He bandaged my shoulder carefully.

"That's fine," I said softly, looking over to Ben.

"I'm going to stay here," Ben explained, turning in toward us. "I'll keep my ear to the ground and see what I can find."

"Yes," Reaver agreed. "That would be best, as I don't believe Lilyana could take all of us."

Ben nodded. "I'll have your things sent back to Albion, Lily. Wait for my letter."

Reaver nodded, and he helped me to my feet. "Let's go."

I glanced around, thinking of all the things that I needed to take, but I gave in, not wanting to start a fight. "Yes."

"I will report as soon as I possibly can," Ben added with a nod. "Keep her safe."

"Always," Reaver said, glancing to me.

I closed my eyes and teleported us to the Sanctuary. I steadied myself against the map, and I glanced around Jasper came out through the trophy room with a book in his hands. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes moving from my bandaged shoulder, to my stomach, then back to my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" He asked.

"Yes," I assured him. "I just need a few moments to...recharge."

Reaver glanced around the place, and a snort of laughter escaped him. "Your father would be absolutely livid if he knew I was in here."

"I'm sure he would be," I agreed. I nodded to Japser. "We're fine you can go back to what you were doing before."

"I was taking a rather nice nap, actually," Jasper admitted, yawning a little. "I suppose I will leave you be, Your Majesty, Your Grace."

He turned and reentered the trophy room, and I turned to flex my shoulder a little. It barely hurt anymore, and I lifted the bandage to see that it was already scabbed and flaking. My use of Will, combined with my new immortality, must have accelerated my healing.

"Do you need a moment, my pet?" Reaver asked, sweeping my hair out of my face.

"Yes," I told him, grabbing his hand. "Follow me."

He looked puzzled for a moment, but he followed me as I pulled him into the armory. "Darling, would you enlighten me as to what we are doing?"

I leaned in, and I gave him a soft kiss on the lips, grasping him gently by the cravat. My body had been burning with the adrenaline from the pain, and now that the pain was gone, I was absolutely exhilarated. He drew away, his blue eyes finding mine.

"As much as I enjoy having naughty sex with you in inappropriate places, love, are you sure now is the best time for this?" He asked, cocking a brow.

"Are you saying 'no' to me?" I asked.

He glanced around, and he saw that the door had closed behind us. "We really should be headed home. We need to get you to safety."

"We are in the safest place we could be right now," I assured him, untying his cravat. "Besides, this may just be an isolated incident, and it may already be resolved now that we've left Aurora."

He let out a breath, glancing around to contemplate. "If I have my way with you, you won't have the energy to get us home."

I leaned in, brushing my lips against his jaw.

He grasped me forcefully by the waist, and he breathed, "If you take us home, you can have a little snack, and I can have a little snack." He glanced downward.

I raised my eyebrows. "You, sir, drive a hard bargain."

"Very hard," he confirmed. "But I want you safe before anything else."

I sighed, and I nodded, once again giving in to him. If I made a habit of this, he'd believe he'd get his way any time he pleased. I led him back out to the main room of The Sanctuary, and I reached down to touch Bowerstone Castle. I slid an arm around him, and we were suddenly in the palace, in the middle of our bedroom.

"My, you aimed us quite precisely," he said, glancing about.

"Mm," I agreed.

"Now, what did you want to eat? I'm sure I can have something brought from the kitchen," He said. His eyes drifted to my now fully healed shoulder.

"Something sour, and something salty," I said, my stomach growling. "And mutton."

"Shall I have the cooks bring the whole larder?" He chuckled.

"That sounds tempting."

* * *

After Reaver had sent off for some food, he took of to go speak with Logan momentarily, though he assured me that the assassination attempt would be kept only between those who needed to know.

After I had changed into a different Auroran dress, the servants started to file in, bringing plates of food. Mutton, lemons, and all sorts of things that sounded absolutely delicious. I sat at the small table in the room, and I absolutely gorged myself, eating more voraciously than I ever had before.

I peeled the lemon and popped the seed out before stuffing a wedge in my mouth. I had never eaten a lemon like this before, but it tasted divine. I sighed, wiping some of the juice from my chin, and I took another bite of the mutton, dipping it in gravy beforehand.

The door opened once more, and Reaver stepped in, he looked over to the spread of food, and he cleared his throat. "Pardon me, I'm looking for my wife, but all I've managed to find is a ravenous beast."

I glared at him. "I was hungry."

"So it appears," he laughed. He came to sit beside me, and I motioned to the food, encouraging him to help himself.

"Er...I think I will pass, love," He said, but he slid an arm around me.

"Did you speak to Logan about what happened?" I asked.

"He was," he coughed. "Otherwise detained. I'm sure I will speak with him in the morning."

I nodded, setting down my fork and grabbing the fruit once more.

"But what about you, my darling?" He asked, leaning forward to rub my belly soothingly. "Are you alright..." He glanced down to his hand on my stomach. "...is everything alright?"

I nodded, smiling warmly to him. "We're fine."

"Good." He kissed the side of my face.

I took another bite of the lemon, and the juice rolled down my chin. He leaned in, catching the droplet of the sour juice and shuddering slightly with a laugh.

"I thought you didn't want any," I said, glancing down to him.

He grinned. "Lemons taste quite nice on you, but I prefer your natural taste."

I smirked. "I think I've had my fill of lemons...and mutton."

"Yes?" He asked, wrapping his arm around me, kissing the shoulder that had once been injured.

"I think I'm ready for bed."

"Oh," He said, his voice dropping into a smoldering tone. "I think that can be arranged." He stood, and he yanked me to my feet and against his body. Our path to the bed was made quickly, and I glanced back over to the table once I lay across the sheets.

"Shouldn't we call someone to clear the food?"  
"Later, darling," Reaver told me. "I think I've made you wait long enough, yes?" His mouth drifted down my neck, and he worked to undress me as quickly as he could.

I chewed on my lip, and closed my eyes. As terrible as this night started, my stress was melting away. "Yes, I suppose you have."

He gave me his most devious look before his head dipped down below my waist, and I closed my eyes, exhaling with relief.


	7. Confrontation

**A/N: This chapter was a labor of love, but I couldn't bring myself to split it into multiple chapters. It's a long one so hold tight, and grab your sunchips. Read and Review!**

-Chapter Six-

I woke to find that Reaver had already gotten out of bed, and I stretched, sore, but satisfied. I sat up, and I left the bed to relieve myself and rinse my hands. I quickly found a clean dressing gown. I moved toward the vanity to brush my hair, but found that it hardly needed any attention. I simply ran my fingers through the silken waves, thinking to myself that when the Shadow Court had something done, it was done thoroughly.

I let out a sigh, and I heard the door open behind me. Reaver was attempting to slide in unnoticed, but when he saw that I was awake, he closed the door normally.

"You look positively radiant," He remarked, coming up behind me to give me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I know," I said, shooting him a small smirk.

"My, aren't _we_ cocky." He slipped his arms around me to give my belly a soft touch. "Cocky, but feeling well, I hope?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Wonderful," he said. "Since you are still scheduled to have been in Aurora, our day is very open. We could do whatever you like."

"Hmmm," I said, thinking. "I think I would like something..."

"Yes?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"...To eat."

He looked slightly disappointed, but he nodded. "How did I know that the first thing out of your mouth would be a request for more food."

I blushed a little, recalling that I had sent him out in the middle of the night to fetch me something to nibble on.

"What is it you crave, my darling, lemons?" He raised a brow.

I thought for a good moment. As lovely as lemons sounded, I wanted something much more substantial. "Maybe eggs..."

"Yes..."

"And bacon..."

"Mmhmmm..."

"And cake."

That was when he looked absolutely bewildered. "_Cake_? With eggs and bacon? For breakfast?"  
I pursed my lips together, thinking of what else might sound tasty, but nothing came to mind. "Yes."

"My dear, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but our little bargain doesn't cover staving off love-handles and flabby bottoms," Reaver told me. He wrapped his arms around me.

My feelings were hurt very suddenly, and I felt the tears build in my eyes. "You...think I'm disgusting, don't you?"

His eyes widened, and his face paled. "No...I...merely..." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, obviously trying to find the words to end the tears.

But it was too late, I was sobbing, and I couldn't control myself. I covered my eyes, and I felt Reaver's hand hesitantly pat my shoulder.

"There, there," he said. "I didn't mean it."

"There, there?" I asked when I took my hands from my eyes, and I looked up to him. As if that would be enough to make up for the hurtful thing he'd just said. I stood, and I crossed the room, away from him, tightly folding my arms over my chest.

"Darling, I'm sorry," he sighed, moving over toward me. "I...am not accustomed to...this sort of situation."

"And you think _I _am?" I wept, wiping my eyes once more. " I have no idea why I'm even crying anymore!"

"Well, love, it was probably because of the love-handle comment," Reaver admitted.

I dissolved into tears once more.

* * *

By the time we made it to the breakfast table, my tears had been conquered, and Reaver had managed to squeeze me into a dress from the tailor's. It barely fit. Even at this early stage in my pregnancy, I was having a hard time fitting into my clothes, and I almost had another meltdown, but Reaver insisted that we would call on the tailor's at once for some new things.

Logan and Angela were already seated and enjoying their breakfast. Reaver hurried off to the kitchen to place my bizarre order, and I was left in their company.

Angela smiled widely. "I am so glad to see that Reaver has returned."

"Yes," I said with a grin, nodding to her. "All is well."

"I'm glad," She replied.

Logan, obviously still in the dark regarding the reason for Reaver's trip to Aurora, cleared his throat. He looked over to me, and he pressed his lips together. "You are home rather early."

"Yes," I said with a nod. "That is probably something that we should discuss once Reaver's here."

Logan cocked a brow, but he nodded.

Shortly after, Reaver reentered the dining room with a plate full of bacon and eggs, and a large slice of cake. My stomach grumbled, and I gave him the broadest smile I could muster.

"Here you go, my dear," Reaver said. He made a face, followed by a small shudder.

I took a bite of the cake first, and I sighed softly. "Thank you."

Logan looked rather confused "Eggs and bacon? With ca-"

Reaver cleared his throat loudly, and he shook his head swiftly, as if I wouldn't be able to see. I shot him a dirty look, and he shrugged innocently. "What my dear?"

I took a bite of eggs, swiftly followed by a bite of cake, and I sighed with satisfaction.

Reaver's mouth pursed tightly, and he glanced away.

"So, Reaver," Logan said, changing the subject, also averting his eyes from me. "Why have you and Lilyana returned...in such a hurry?"

"I was trying to come to you to explain the situation, but you were...ah...otherwise engaged," Reaver said with a small smile.

Logan's face reddened. "Well, I am listening now. Proceed."

"An attempt on Lilyana's life was made," Reaver explained. "It was the work of mercenaries, I believe."

Logan's eyes widened. "Surely you could have...er...interrupted me last night for news like that."

"It wasn't serious," I sighed. "We won't have word from Ben for a few days. Until then, we should focus on what's going on here in Albion."

"It is serious," Reaver interjected. He grasped my thigh under the table, and his eyes slashed over to me.

I nodded, not wanting to fight at the table in front of my brother and his fiancé.

"Ben Finn is already looking for sources of the threat," Reaver explained. "I would like, however, more men to be assigned to squashing this unpleasantness while it is still young."

Logan nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps," Angela said. "Lilyana and I could send for the tailor today. I've been meaning to get Lilyana's measurements for her dress for the wedding."

"I daresay she will grow before that day," Reaver said, but he looked as if he immediately regretted it.

I said nothing, just nodding. "Hopefully, there will be something suitable that will fit me months down the road."

"You'll look lovely, no matter the dress," Reaver put in, probably trying to make up for his past comment.

I looked at him, taking a deliberate bite of bacon and cake, and he took a long sip of his water.

* * *

As the tailor was taking my measurements and murmuring to himself about taking my growing belly into account, I watched Reaver. He was lost in thought, completely oblivious to my attention. He looked almost like a statue, slowly breathing, barely blinking. Worry was set deep in his eyes. I glanced away, as the tailor asked me a question.

"Do you want to...er...accentuate or disguise...?" He gestured to my belly without finishing, raising his eyebrows.

"Accentuate, I suppose," I said. "It's sure to be known by the time the wedding comes along."

The tailor nodded, and he continued his measurements.

I chanced another look at Reaver, who still had not retreated from his thoughts. He moved, though, leaning back further into his chair. His eyes turned toward me, and he saw that I was looking.

"You're worried," I said simply.

Reaver glanced over to the tailor and Angela who was sitting on the opposite couch. "Now is not the time for such discussion."

"You don't have to be worried, love," I said, wishing that I could cup his face, hold him, distract him.

"Have I ever been one to pay attention to the word 'don't'?" He asked, curling a brow. He stood, and he crossed the room to make himself a drink.

"Oh don't worry," Angela piped in. "I'll be keeping her busy with all of the fine details of the wedding. I don't know how you got it done single-handedly in such a short amount of time, Reaver."

"I have certain...skills when it comes to talking to people," He told her with a more characteristic grin.

* * *

I lounged on the sofa in our bedroom, while Reaver saw to some letters from the factories. I sipped at my tea, utterly bored, unable to take my mind off of Reaver's worry.

"You know," I said after a few minutes of gathering my courage. I was sure I already knew what his answer would be, but I didn't believe it would hurt to suggest it. "If I teleported back to Aurora, I would be able to get back with the information that much sooner."

"That is not an option," Reaver said, looking over his shoulder with striking azure eyes. "You will stay put, and we will get the information as we get it. As desperate as I am to keep you safe, I will not chance putting you in danger again just to hear Ben's report a little earlier."

I licked my lips, having received the answer I expected. "It would only be for a few hours. I could take you with me-"

"You are not going-with me, without me. It _isn't_ happening," He said, putting his pen down.

I set my tea down on he table, and I exhaled. "What if someone has been sent already from Aurora? Would it not be beneficial to get the information earlier?"

He shook his head. "It's too risky."

I sighed, and I stood.

He also stood, as if he needed to stop me.

"I'm just going to the study to meet Angela," I told him. "Perhaps you can cool off a little bit before supper."

He sighed, and he looked back to his pile of papers. "I have a lot more work to do, so perhaps that is best."

I rose from my place on the sofa, and he reached a hand out for me, pulling me into him and embracing me tightly. He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, and he said, "Please, let's not fight about this anymore."

"It's settled," I said, exhaling.

* * *

Reaver finished his work, and he pulled the watch from his pocket to check the time. There was plenty of time before supper, and he thought that he may go off to find Lilyana with Angela. He felt badly that they had fought, and he just wanted to express that he wasn't angry with her, he was angry that he wasn't in control of the situation.

He stuck his watch back, and he stood from the desk. He grabbed his coat, shrugging it on before heading out into the hall. He put his hands in the pockets of his trousers as he walked. He would feel better once they got news from Ben, but he knew that could be days, or even a week before something would reach them.

As he approached the study, he noticed an odd quiet, and he opened the door. It was empty save for Angela, who was sitting and looking over papers of her own. She glanced up to him, and she offered a smile.

"Where's Lilyana?" Reaver asked, raising a brow. He looked about the room once more, as if she might just appear suddenly.

"She's not here," She said. "Why?"

"She said she would be," he replied, his panic rising. "Where is Logan? Perhaps, she is with him."

"He has taken to the war room," She said dismissively. "He's been going there to escape the wedding colors and fabric samples. Is something wrong?"

"I hope not."

* * *

Reaver entered the war room, and he saw Logan pacing, but alone.

"Damnit, Lilyana," Reaver hissed, his fist tightening.

"What? What has she done?" Logan asked.

"She has gone to Aurora, it seems," Reaver growled.

"Then I suppose the next question I should ask is: what have _you_ done, Reaver?" Logan asked. "Does this have anything to do with what happened in Brightwall?"

"Brightwall?" Reaver asked, sneering slightly. "What do you know of Brightwall?"

"Nothing, except that I know that you didn't leave Albion to open some silly factory," Logan came back. "Enlighten me. What made my sister so angry that she banished you from her sight? Was it about her scars?"

"This is not the time nor the place for such a discussion," Reaver retorted, his face reddening.

"If Lilyana is in Aurora, you've failed to protect her. There's nothing we can do," Logan said.

Reaver's hands tightened into fists. "We fought in Brightwall, what we fought about doesn't concern you."

"If it concerns my sister, it concerns me," Logan said. "There have been too many lies since you've snaked your way into Lilyana's life."

Reaver's jaw tightened, and and the muscle in his arm trembled, holding back his fist. He gulped down the tight, angry knot in his throat. "There are things that you wouldn't understand, boy. Things that you wouldn't believe. Your simple mind couldn't wrap around the hard truth."

"Oh?" Logan asked, stepping closer. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Try me."

"I am immortal," Reaver said, almost as if it were a simple fact.

"What are you talking about, you madman?" Logan asked, rounding Reaver slightly, disbelieving.

"I have lived centuries, Logan," Reaver said. "I assisted your father in the demolition of the Spire all those years ago. In fact, I shot Lucien Fairfax myself while your father was busy listening to his drivel. I have lived far longer than most have. Now Lily will as well. "

"She would never do that," Logan said, his head shaking. "Lily is not that selfish."

"But _I_ am," Reaver shouted. "I couldn't stand losing her, so I didn't tell her when I took the extra sacrifice to The Shadow Court. I lied to her so that I could keep her." His teeth ground together. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You bastard," Logan said. "You've corrupted her."

"I did no such thing!" Reaver snapped. "All of the weight of that bargain lays on _my_ head. She will not be harmed. She had no idea of my scheme until that morning in Brightwall."

"So she sent you away," Logan snorted, pacing before Reaver. "And you just walked away from her. What a loving husband you are!"

"She left me-"

"She died every day without you," Logan said. "Did you know that? She thought that I didn't know, but I did. I never said anything to her to spare her feelings. Any mention of your name...it sent a look of unending sadness to her face, and it pained me to watch it. _You_ put her through that, and yet you come here worried for her well-being?"

"I am her husband!" Reaver shouted, moving forward to shove Logan. "Do you not think I know her pain? That I did not feel it every day we were apart? It killed me when she disappeared before me that day in Brightwall, and it kills me now that she has done the same thing all over again! Don't you dare tell me about her pain and her suffering because it was mine, too!"

Logan's fist collided with Reaver's face and the pair fell to the ground. Reaver pushed his way on top, sending a punch of his own into Logan's mouth. When Logan pushed Reaver off, he jumped on him once more, sending a few more good punches across Reaver's jaw as the other man sent heavy blows to his ribs.

Angela burst into the room, and when she saw what was happening, she shouted, "STOP IT!"

She rushed forward and grabbed Logan by the collar of his coat, yanking him backward off Reaver. Logan's whole body tensed but he reined himself in, his breathing heavy and still shaking with rage. He reached to hold his ribs slightly.

Reaver pushed himself to his feet, wiping the blood from his lip with his thumb.

"What is this about?" Angela demanded.

"Lilyana has disappeared," Logan said. "Gone to Aurora once more. _This_ one failed to protect her." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of Reaver.

"Will you both stop this, already?" Angela questioned, releasing Logan, putting herself between the two. "You both love her. You both want to protect her, but you can't very well do it when you're off beating each other's faces in!"

Logan turned his eyes away, shame washing over his face.

Reaver's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Yes." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes. You're right."

"Now, both of you, shake hands and go get cleaned up," She continued. "I won't have any more fighting in this house as long as Lilyana is pregnant. Do you have any idea what this could do to her?"  
"Do you have any idea the kind of danger she is in, now? In Aurora?" Reaver asked.

"There is nothing we can do about that," Angela said. "We can only pray to The Light that she will return safely and be, ourselves, composed when she does."

Both men grumbled as they stepped forward to begrudgingly shake hands.

"This doesn't change what you did," Logan said. "And how I feel about it."

"I know," Reaver said. "Nothing will ever change what I did, but nothing will ever make me regret it."

The pair separated, and Reaver hurried back to his and Lilyana's bedchamber. He suddenly didn't have much of an appetite for supper.

* * *

The streets of Aurora were crowded, not suitable for assassination attempts from afar. Anything that brought my assailants within melee range, would be easy enough for me to handle. I moved swiftly toward the Inn where Ben had told us he was staying.

He was easy enough to find, enjoying a drink at the bar, looking rather worried about something. When he spotted me, his eyes widened, and he jumped to his feet.

"What are you _doing_ here?" He asked quietly, seizing me by the arm. "Where's Reaver?" He started leading me up the stairs, most likely toward his room at the Inn.

"I came alone," I told him, with a sigh. "What have you heard?"

"Too much," Ben said as we entered his room. He locked the door behind us. "This isn't looking very good at all. Not only are the major mercenary groups in Aurora after you, they are united under a rebel-group. I had just sent word back today."

"Do you know who is behind the rebel group?" I asked. Perhaps people of Teroh's tribe had gathered, perhaps it was angry Aurorans.

"No way to be sure," Ben sighed. "I haven't heard much except that they are gunning for you and Reaver and anyone else of your family line. They mean to overthrow the monarchy."

I gulped, my heart rapidly picking up in my chest. "I am glad I came. This news could not wait." I wrung my hands together. "Ben, have you spoken to Kalin?"

"Yes," He told me. "She doesn't know what's happening. A lot of her sources have come up missing. Her life may also be in danger due to her connection to you."

I swore under my breath, rubbing my temples. "We need to get back to Albion. You are in danger just as much as Kalin would be, if not more."

"I'll be fine, Lily," He said, patting me gently on the arm. "Just worry about-" He stopped suddenly, and he threw me behind him. His voice was barely audible. "Someone is coming."

I readied myself, reaching for the pistol at my hip, and focusing my Will through my gauntlet.

The door crashed open, and four large men were spilling in. I shot one from my hip, sending him staggering backwards into another, and Ben, having been unarmed, shoved another back. I sent a wave of electricity in front of Ben, catching the remaining three men and dazing them.

I handed Ben the pistol, and one of the men came barreling toward me. He struck me angrily with the back of his hand, the blow connecting to my cheek. My vision flashed with white, and a wild pain worked its way all the way through the side of my face. I grasped him by the throat, charging my Will as much as I could before letting it loose through his body.

The man dropped twitching to the ground, and Ben put a slug into another of the attackers. I sent another powerful bolt of lightning through the air, wrapping it around the last of the mercenaries. He writhed and screamed before falling silent and hitting the ground.

Ben stuck his head out the door, looking for anyone else that may be on their way, and he shook his head to me.

"Let's go," I said through gritted teeth, the pain intense, and I grasped him by the wrist.

We appeared in The Sanctuary quickly, and I dragged him by the arm to the map, slamming my hand desperately down onto Bowerstone Castle on the map. We reappeared in the study in the castle, and I sagged gently against Ben.

He supported me, and he observed my face, wincing slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ben," I assured him. "Just...can you help me back to my room?"

"Of course," he replied with a swift nod.

As we made our way back to my bedchamber, I already sensed that Reaver would be waiting for me. I had been gone too long for him not to notice my absence. I drew in a deep, calming breath, and I reached for the door. I let go of Ben, and I nodded a goodbye to him.

"I take it that he's going to be very upset with you," Ben said.

I only nodded.

"Would you like me to come with you?" He asked, raising a brow.

"No. I did this, and now I have to deal with the consequences. Go ask Hobson to prepare a room for you. You'll stay here until this all blows over."

"Right," Ben agreed. "Well...good luck." He gave me a quick hug before taking off down the hall.

I closed my eyes, and I pushed the bedroom door open.

Reaver sat ready for me in one of the wingback chairs. His face was bruised and he had a healing split in his lip. I had obviously not been the only one to get into a scuffle today. I wondered what had happened, but I knew that wouldn't be the issue discussed. I closed the door behind me.

"Why?" He asked, his tone cold and threatening. He rose gracefully from his seat, his blazing eyes fixed directly on me.

"I needed to know," I said. "All of us are in danger, not just me."  
"This is not about that, Lilyana!" He shouted suddenly, crossing the room. "This is about your disregard for your life. You just love to make yourself vulnerable, do you not?"

I jumped as he approached, my heart beating in my throat.

"Does it give you a thrill to be in danger at all times? Do you enjoy making me sick with worry?!" He gripped me tightly by my shoulders, shaking me firmly. His eyes finally coming to rest on the bruised side of my face, he shook his head angrily. "Do you expect to come home like this, and for me not to say anything? Not to worry about you?!" His voice thundered through the room. Undoubtedly, others in the palace could hear, but it was obvious that Reaver didn't care.

"You are so careless, Lilyana!" His eyebrow furrowed angrily. "So careless, and so naïve!"

I almost gasped. Tears rolled down my face, and I looked away from him, my breath leaving me. My energy was fading fast. I grabbed the back of a nearby chair.

"You have _so much more_ to worry about than just yourself!" he growled, his eyes darting down to my belly. "Are you so _stupid_ that you would not think this through?"  
I shoved against him, and he stumbled backward, and I turned to walk to the door.

"No. We are _not _doing this again," He said. He grasped me firmly by the arm. "You do not get to walk away from me again. You went behind my back. You-"

"I am not the only one in this marriage that has gone behind the other's back," I spat, my tears still pouring down my face. I tugged my arm away from his grip, and I rubbed where he had held me. "I am still a person without you. I do not need you to protect me every second. I-"

"This is more important than your crisis of identity." His tone dropped, and his eyes burned, as he grasped my womb. "Do not put our child in danger because you need to prove that you are still a Hero."

My lip trembled, and my eyes dropped to the floor. He was right. He was completely right. I inhaled shakily and I dropped to the ground, covering my mouth and sobbing loudly. I put our child in danger to prove a point. I had been so foolish. I didn't know what had come over me.

He crouched before me, pulling me into his arms, pressing a firm, desperate kiss on the uninjured side of my face. "Please...please do not make me worry like that again."

"I'm sorry," I cried, my voice wavering. I slipped my arms around him.

He stroked my hair. "Lilyana, I am sorry for yelling, I-"

"I deserved it," I admitted. "You were right." I drew back to look at him, stroking his face gently.

A soft, half-hearted laugh left him, and he offered me a little bit of a smile. "Do not think that I will let you forget that."

"Can we just...be past this?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "As long as you promise me-"

"I promise," I said with a nod. "I'm sorry."

"Then it is forgiven, love."

Our lips met softly, and he moved to scoop me off of the floor.

I slung my arms around his neck, and I leaned against him. I was exhausted in every sense of the word, and I needed nothing more than to sleep. When he lay me on the bed, he slid in, though mostly clothed, right behind me.

I needed to bathe. I needed to comb my hair. I needed to undress, but all of that could wait. I laid my face against him, and I inhaled deeply, the comforting scent of him filling my breath. I closed my eyes.

"Lilyana," Reaver whispered.

"Yes?"

"How serious is it?" He asked softly.

"Very serious," I said, glancing up to him. "They are planning a rebellion."

He frowned, and he exhaled. "How much time do we have?"

"I don't know."

He just squeezed me. "We'll send more agents to investigate. They can't be too organized. They've obviously failed twice to get you." He stroked the healing bruise on the side of my face. "They will not get another chance to try." He kissed the top of my head, and he brought his hand to rest on the mound of my womb.

* * *

"Both attempts went belly-up," breathed the mercenary captain, his gruff voice slightly annoyed. "You should've sent my boys, and not the Red Blade."

"The Red Blade are perfectly capable. We just needed to observe the situation," said a large, muscular woman, her ocher eyes slashing at him. She was very obviously the leader of the slandered group.

"Observing idn't killin', now, is it?" the first mercenary asked. He glanced up to their leader.

"We need this taken care of before things progress too far," said Page, slamming her hand down on the table. "That child cannot be born. It cannot take the throne. Knowing what we know of Reaver, he would likely just manipulate the child into doing his bidding."

"And The Queen? Why must she die?" asked an Auroran man, chewing on a toothpick.

"Because she made her choice," Page said. "She chose a murderer and swindler over her people, over her country. He puts everyone's lives at risk just being alive. She stands in our way of Reaver. She must die, too." Her voice cracked gently at the end of her last sentence. "No matter what else she's done for Albion, she cannot be forgiven for this."


	8. His Pearl

**A/N: I'd like to give so many thanks to my awesome betareader! She is always around for me to bounce ideas around with, and it helps me write better so, like, angelacm is awesome! But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it! :D Leave me some reviews!**

-Chapter Seven-

Everything had gotten bigger. I inspected myself in the mirror from all angles. I was nearly halfway through the pregnancy now, and I knew that I would continue to grow. I very nearly filled the lilac-colored gown in all areas that I could. I rubbed the generous swell of my belly, and I turned to Reaver, who was watching me with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow silently, and he crossed toward me to wrap his arms around me.

"Despite the belly," Reaver stated. "I believe I am quite enjoying the other things that have grown." His hands cupped my breasts, which had swollen to a near-vulgar size.

I shot him a look that displayed I had zero patience for joking at the moment. "I'm supposed to wear this for Angela and Logan's wedding. I can't be hanging out of my dress like some tawdry floozy." I attempted to adjust myself, but to no avail.

"But, my dear, you forget, my life was once filled with tawdry floozies, and I very much enjoyed it." He pressed his cheek against mine, but he decided to add, "Though, since I have to look at large, scandalously-protruding breasts, I am glad they are yours. I will keep my eyes in check, though, if you wish. "

"Somehow I don't believe that," I laughed a little.

"Well, it can't hurt to have a look now and then, can it?" He asked, glancing downward.

"You'd better go," I told him. "Logan is probably pacing a hole in the floor somewhere. He's never been one for patience."

Reaver chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Perhaps I should carry him off to a pub and get him properly sloshed."

* * *

Reaver had managed to convince Logan to go out drinking as a last hurrah. The groom started the night reluctantly sipping at a drink, but the more Reaver drank, the more Logan tried to keep up. Soon enough, both men were very drunk and in a slightly better humor.

"So," Logan said, setting his glass down with a soft laugh. "Is marriage really as menacing as everyone makes it out to be?"

"Well, I think I'm a little biased when it comes to that issue," Reaver chuckled. "My wife left me mere days after we were married."  
"Well, Lily had good reason," Logan said, finishing his drink. "You are not who I would have wanted her to end up with."

"You've made that perfectly clear," the other man replied, waving the barmaid over to refill their drinks.

"But," Logan added, raising a finger. "She loves you, and if she can put up with you, I suppose I can."

"How generous of you." Reaver took his drink from the flirtatious barmaid, and he paid her promptly.

Logan continued. He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to get used to having an incredibly _old_ man for a brother."

"I'm young at heart, though," Reaver cackled, sipping at his whiskey.

"Oh, you have a _heart_?" Logan raised his eyebrows, peering at Reaver over the rim of his glass.

There was a soft pause, but both men burst out laughing, turning red-faced and teary-eyed.

Logan patted Reaver on the shoulder, and he wiped at his eye gently.

"So," Reaver said. "You're happy with Angela. That's good."

Logan nodded. "Very. She...doesn't look at me as the man who ruined Albion."  
"I think I had a hand in _that_ little debacle," Reaver noted.

"Yes, I know," Logan said. "But, regardless..." He waved his hand. "Angela is an amazing woman."

"Yes," Reaver agreed.

"And I want you to know...that I know..."

"Yes?"

"That you two..."

"Well, Logan, if you were trying to find a bride that I have _not_ known intimately, you'd have quite a search," Reaver admitted, once again waving for more drinks to be brought.

"And is there any particular reason why Lilyana made you change your whoring ways?" Logan asked, cocking a brow.

Reaver smiled softly. "You know, I've pondered that thought for a long time. A lot of people use the word soulmate, but even that doesn't suffice." He pushed his hair out of his face as he shook his head. "What you said about Angela...Lilyana does the same for me. She knows a lot of the terrible things I've done, but she loves me regardless."

Logan nodded with a soft smile. "I suppose I'm glad you have each other, then."

"And she has the most _beautiful_ set of-"

Logan glared, and Reaver laughed, having gotten the reaction that he'd been searching for.

* * *

Angela and I were sitting in the study when Reaver and Logan returned. Both of them were heavily intoxicated, and Logan covered his face.

"I'm not supposed to see the bride the night before the wedding, right?" He asked, peeking through his fingers to look at me.

Angela rose, and she grabbed her husband-to-be. "I think superstition is silly." She gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Come on, darling. Let's get you to bed."

"I can't argue with that, love," Logan slurred, grinning widely.

I had to stifle a giggle at the sight of my brother. I'd never seen him so silly with drink before.

"To think," Angela said with a smirk. "After tomorrow, I'll be stuck with you."

"You are already stuck with me," said Logan, tracing her chin with his thumb. "You love me."

"I do," she replied. "But you need to go to sleep. I need you on your feet tomorrow morning."  
As they started toward the door, I thought I heard Logan say something along the lines of, "And I need you on your back right now."

I suddenly knew what it felt like to be in Logan's shoes, watching Reaver and myself, though I could only grin. I pushed myself to my feet, and Reaver held out a hand to assist. He pulled me against his body, and he kissed my neck.

"We've got to be up early in the morning, love," I said.

"When have I ever slept in after a long night in bed with you, dear?" He asked, turning me to face him fully.

"I'm not worried about you sleeping in," I told him. "I'm worried about me."

"I shall drag you to the temple if need be," He said, trying to get my hips as close to his as possible, but failing due to the belly between us. He glanced down. "You know...I feel as if something has come between us, suddenly, love."

"Then perhaps we should go to sleep," I said, putting my hands across my belly. "I would hate to have to subject you to...the belly."

"I rather enjoy seeing you round with my child. The feeling is unexpected, but yes, the belly does get in the way, doesn't it?" He turned me to face away from him, and he pressed his chest against my back. He pushed my hair away from my neck and kissed it once more. "That's much better." He slipped his hands over my stomach and laid them on top of mine.

"Let's go to bed then," I sighed, feigning defeat.

Reaver unexpectedly scooped me into his arms, and he grinned. "At least I can still lift you. Though we shall see the limits of my strength as the months continue to slip by."

I tapped him gently on the cheek, and he laughed.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride," announced the Abbot.

Logan grasped Angela tenderly and leaned in, sealing their vows with a kiss.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, grasping Angela's bouquet, and I glanced over to Reaver, who clapped with a smile on his face. His eyes found mine, and his smile widened.

As Angela and Logan made their way down the aisle toward the exit, the guests showered them with rose petals, and they made their way into the carriage that waited outside.

Reaver stepped to take my arm and escort me down the aisle after them. We stepped into our own carriage, and Reaver pulled me across his lap as the doors closed. "Did I mention how absolutely radiant you look in that color? And your breasts...they spill over in the most delightful way." He leaned down to brush his lips against them.

"We have quite a ride back to the castle for the reception." He kissed my neck. "We _do_ have some time to squander away..." His hand found the hem of my skirt, pulling it up to my thighs, caressing gently at the garters.

"How?" I asked simply, glancing to the tight confines of the windowless box.

"My devious mind thinks of these things at length," He said. "If you don't mind doing a bit of work for it..." He positioned me to straddle his lap facing away from him. He pushed my skirt up around my hips, and he settled me down against him. He ground himself against me from below, and he laughed. "Yes. I think this could work."

I tilted my head to look at him out of the corner of my eye. I lifted myself up momentarily while he unbuttoned himself and got ready for me. A small thrill moved through me as I settled back down, and he pushed himself inside of me.

He hummed with satisfaction as he wrapped on arm around my waist. His free hand delved down the front of my dress, reminiscent of our first time together, and he pressed a hot kiss against my neck. "I do not think I will ever be able to express how truly delicious it feels to be buried inside of you." He nipped at my flesh.

I groaned, and I felt his hand move to grasp at my hips. I felt an odd fluttering rush across the interior of my belly, and I paused, stopping myself from our rhythm.

"What?" He asked breathlessly, taking his mouth from my neck.

"Stop," I said, grabbing his hand, and placing it across my belly. "The baby moved. I felt it."

He stiffened beneath me. "I didn't feel it."

"Of course you didn't," I laughed. "You didn't have your hand there." I moved my hand over his, tracing across my stomach, when we found another little pop of movement.

His fingers tightened on my womb, and he exhaled. "Extraordinary..."

I smiled, and I stroked the top of his hand.

"Ah...does this mean we should stop?" He asked.

"Don't even think about it," I said, about to move my hips once more, but he stopped me as the fluttering started once more.

"Wait," he said, leaning his face against my shoulder, laying a kiss there. "I can feel it again."

After a few moments of feeling for the baby, we eventually settled back into our lovemaking, though we did move a little more tenderly than we had been. Once we had finished, Reaver pulled me to lean against him.

He stroked my stomach, and closed his eyes.

"You know," I brought up, tracing tiny circles up his thigh. "We will have to start thinking of names, soon."

"Mmmhmm."

"I was thinking that if it is a boy-"

"I thought you were absolutely sure it was a girl, my dear," His voice was full of humor, and he patted the bump gently.

"But if it _was_ a boy, don't you think it would be appropriate to name him after his father?" I asked, glancing up to him, reading his face. "Though, I daresay Reaver wouldn't exactly be fitting for a child, but...there is always your real name."

"That...is not as important as one might think," He said. "I am not that man anymore."

I sat up, and I pouted. "You don't tell me a lot of things, and I've accepted that."

"Yes."

"But you can't bring yourself to tell me your name," I said. "I'm sure I could find out a different way, but I would prefer that you tell me."

"There's only been one person in the past century that I've told that piece of information, but he, I am afraid, is no longer around to tell anyone."

I winced, suddenly remembering the night that Kent had passed away. That was what he had told him. I hadn't put the pieces together. "I'm sorry, love. You don't have to..."

"If we do have a boy, then you shall know," He said. "If it is a girl...you will have to wait a bit longer."

"Are you teasing me?"

"Always."

* * *

After the toasts had been made, and the cake had been cut, Angela and Logan finally made their way back around to the main table. I stood before Angela could sit, and I raised my eyebrows. "Can I steal the bride for a moment?" I asked. The baby had been moving for the past few minutes, and I wanted to give her the chance to feel.

Angela grinned as I took her hand and led her away from the crowd.

"Okay," I said, once we were out in the hallway. I put her hands across my belly. "The baby has been moving."

Her face lit up, and she leaned in. When she felt it, she chewed on her lip. "Oh, Lilyana...That's so great. I'm so excited!"

I smiled widely.

"Can you keep a secret?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course I can."

"It seems that you will be an aunt shortly after you become a mother," Angela said with a large smile.

My eyes widened, and I smiled. After a moment, I looked her over. She didn't look nauseous or swollen or anything. "How far along are you?"

"I'm about 2 months," She said. "The physician confirmed it yesterday, but I wanted to be done with all of this before I told anyone."

"Have you told Logan?"

"No," She said, shaking her head. "I...was going to wait until later."

"Don't wait too long," I chuckled. "Why tell me if you don't want to tell him?"

"I'm going to wait until after the wedding night," She told me with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "But I just wanted to tell _someone_!"  
"Oh!" said Reaver, poking his head in. "Did I hear correctly?"

Angela covered her mouth, and she sighed. "I didn't mean for anyone but Lilyana to know!"  
"Don't worry, my dear," Reaver said, "I can keep a secret. I am actually very talented at keeping secrets."

"When you have something to gain from it, perhaps," I interjected. "Do _not_ tell Logan."

"By your reasoning, I should be gaining something for keeping such a secret, yes?" He leaned in, giving me those heated bedroom eyes.

"If you keep the secret," I said. "Perhaps."

He sighed dejectedly. "Oh, I suppose I can stay silent for one night."

"Good," Angela said. "That is all I need."

* * *

Reaver settled into the wingback chair in the study. Lilyana had fallen asleep rather quickly after giving him his reward for keeping Angela's secret from Logan. He lit himself a cigarette, and he took a nice, long drag off of it.

"Reaver," said Ben breathlessly as he entered the room.

Reaver sighed slightly, glancing up to him. "Yes?"

"I've just come from Bowerstone Industrial," he said. "And I found this." He held out a flyer.

Reaver took the thing from him, and he inspected it. It was decorated with a big red skull, and it had loud, capital letters.

'VERMIN!'

'CATCH THEM BEFORE THEY BREED!'

'ALBION NEEDS YOUR HELP TO KEEP OUR CITIES CLEAN AND SAFE!'

'CONTACT RED!'

"Is this supposed to mean something more than the rat infestation near Industrial? I am aware, my work is there," Reaver said, handing the paper back to Ben.

"Look at the seal," Ben instructed him, pointing to the seal at the bottom of the paper.

The same seal that had been on the hit order in Aurora bore the bottom of the flyer. Reaver inspected the thing over again.

"So I am to assume that I am the vermin referenced in this little bit of propaganda?" He climbed to his feet, and he stubbed his cigarette out. "They are still serious about this whole...assassination, I suppose."

"Yes," Ben said. "I'm trying to get an in to a meeting they are supposed to be having soon. I can't be seen at the castle as much until then. I have to make them assume that I am no longer loyal to Lilyana."

"And how are you convincing them of that?"

"It doesn't take smart man to notice how much time Lilyana and I spent together in the time you were gone," Ben said. "I'm exploiting that, and your return. I'm letting people assume..."

"That she chose me over you," Reaver said, a devious smile creeping across his lips. "Hmmm...isn't that what happened anyway?"

"Hey," Ben said. "If I had been trying to steal your woman, you'd know."

"I'm very sure." He lit himself another cigarette. "When is this meeting?"

"Soon," Ben said. "As soon as I find out what I can, I will report back, and I will let you know whatever is going on."

"Thank you, Ben," Reaver said, putting his hand out.

The two shook hands, and Ben turned to leave.

"Keep her safe," Ben instructed him. "I'll do what I can, and you do the same."

Reaver nodded in agreement. "Yes."

* * *

Reaver entered the bedroom, and he undressed, his mind lingering on what Ben had told him. They wanted Lily and his child dead. When he found out who these people were, he would not be as merciful as he had in the past. He would make no more mistakes like he'd made with Nathaniel. They would meet their deaths swiftly and preferably by his own hand.

Knowing what he knew of Angela's pregnancy, she was also a target. With Lilyana and the child out of the way, Logan would be the next to take the throne, followed by his children. Every member of Lilyana's family, everyone loyal to her, everyone she cared about would be eradicated.

He rubbed his head gently, and he looked at his wife as she lay sleeping in bed. Hopefully now she would see just how important her life was. He didn't plan on leaving her side this time. He would protect her and their child at any cost.

He pulled down the covers, and he slid into the bed behind her, pressing himself against her back, and wrapping an arm around her. His hand came to rest on her womb, and he rubbed softly.

She stirred, and she glanced back to look at him, "I see you've finally decided to join me."

"Go back to sleep, darling," He whispered, kissing the back of her head. "I love you." He felt the stirrings of the child within her. "Both of you."

"I love you too," She replied with a yawn. "Maybe tomorrow you can take off work, and spend the day with us."

"I think I will do that," He told her, tightening his grip. "Perhaps talk to the decorators about the nursery."

"You would do that?" She asked.

"I did single-handedly plan our wedding. I have a flair for that sort of thing, my love," He chuckled.

She turned to face him, cupping his face and drawing it to hers. "I am lucky to have you."

"As am I to have you," He replied, closing the distance and kissing her perfect mouth. He closed his eyes and drew away. "You are the gem of my existence."

She laughed once more, bringing light to his heart. "Right now I feel more like a big, round pearl."

"Then sleep, my pearl, and we will have the entire day to ourselves tomorrow."

She nodded, and laced her fingers with his before closing her eyes once more.

He opened his eyes to watch her as she drifted away to sleep. Nothing would take her away from him again-not when he'd just gotten her back. He watched her for perhaps a solid hour before the gentle nudge of fatigue set in. He pressed the gentlest of kisses against her forehead, and he let himself fall asleep.


	9. Underground

-Chapter Eight-

As Reaver and I approached the breakfast table, I saw that Logan's face was far off, and slightly stunned. He hadn't touched his food yet, and Angela ate her little breakfast in silence, but a small smile set upon her face.

"I take that look as indication that you've told him?" Reaver asked, helping me into my seat.

"He knew before I did?" Logan asked, his eyebrows raising at Angela. He looked rather upset, now.

"He walked in when I was telling Lilyana," Angela explained. "I needed to tell someone, and I thought you wouldn't mind if I told her. It's not my fault my dear sister's husband is nosy."

I smiled at Angela's use of the term 'sister.'

Reaver pushed the chair in behind me, and he leaned down. "What is your desire today, my pearl?"

I couldn't help but blush at the use of the nickname. I thought for a moment. "Hmm..."

He looked almost hesitant to receive my order.

"Oatmeal," I said, deciding to save Reaver's appetite.

His eyebrows raised. "Just..oatmeal?" He seemed unable to believe me. After some of the things I'd been requesting, oatmeal was so very...plain.

"Maybe some fruit," I said with a nod, reining in my cravings. I wanted the biggest piece of meat I could get my hands on, but I would make due with oatmeal and fruit. "And tea."

Since my request was a simple one, Reaver almost sighed with relief, and he sat down beside me, a servant having heard my order.

"So, are you excited?" I asked Logan, turning my eyes to him.

He looked nauseous, while Angela looked radiant and ate daintily beside him.

"It is a surprise," Logan said. "Though, I'm sure it will sink in soon."

"Did you cry with joy?" Reaver asked, shooting Logan a wink across the table.

"You know, crying is a very appropriate reaction to things that involve feelings," Angela snipped at Reaver, shooting her mossy green eyes up to him.

"Actually, Angela," I interjected. "When Reaver found out, he-"

"Darling," Reaver said, putting his finger against my mouth. "No one wants to hear that dull tale." He lifted the cup of coffee that had been set before him and he took a sip, removing his finger from my mouth.

"I think I do want to hear that dull tale," Angela said.

"Yes," Logan agreed. "It might inspire me to tears, myself."

As our food was set before us, I glanced over to Reaver, who was giving me a death-glare as he put a forkful of his eggs into his mouth. He chewed his food, and he washed it down with coffee.

"I think I'll leave my poor husband alone," I sighed, digging into my oatmeal.

"Logan," Reaver said, setting his fork down. "If you are finished with your breakfast, there is something that we need to discuss."

I looked over to him, silently asking him what he was talking about.

He shook his head to me, and he took a healthy bite of bacon.

"Yes," Logan said, rising from his seat. "We can speak."

Reaver wiped his hands and face on his napkin, and he rose. The pair exited the room, and I looked over to Angela, who was still taking dainty little bites of her fruit.

"Have you been nauseous at all?" I asked. "Cravings?"

"No," She said with a little laugh. "Not at all."

I hated her a little bit in that moment.

* * *

Reaver and Logan exited into the garden, and Reaver handed Logan the flyer that Ben had brought the night before.

As Logan observed it, his face twisted into one of confusion. "What is this?"  
"It's a calling for a meeting," Reaver said, continuing down the steps. "It seems that _we_ are the vermin, brother." He popped a cigarette in his mouth, and he quickly lit it.

"So it's here," Logan sighed, following. He shook his head as his eyes took in the flyer once more. "Damn."

"Yes, and it appears that both of us have more to protect," Reaver stated. He flicked a bit of ashes over the side.

"What are we going to tell them?" Logan asked.

"I am not telling Lilyana a thing," Reaver snorted. "I can't have her running off right now."

Logan started into a slow pace. "This timing couldn't be worse."

"Logan, trust me," Reaver said. "I know. If you remember, my wedding night was interrupted by Nathaniel's escape."

"It's not just that," Logan said. "Angela and Lilyana are both with child. We are not equipped to take this on right now."

"We will manage, and we will beat this," Reaver said, and he lowered his voice. "We have someone that is infiltrating their meetings."

"Good," Logan said. "We need all the knowledge we can get."

"Agreed, but until then, I think a distraction is in order."

"A distraction?"

Reaver inhaled some of the smoke. "Perhaps we take Lilyana and Angela away from Bowerstone. Somewhere more secluded, easier to protect."

Logan nodded.

"I have a rather sizable house in Driftwood. It would be suitable for this," Reaver continued. "We must bring as many guards as the castle can spare, of course, but I believe we could keep them safe."

"Then I will make the preparations," Logan said, turning to leave.

"Congratulations, by the way," Reaver said, flicking his cigarette away.

Logan turned and offered a tight smile. "The time will come for that later."

* * *

"Driftwood?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," Reaver said, sliding next to me on the couch and leaning in. "Logan's plans to honeymoon in the tropics fell through, so I volunteered my estate in Driftwood. I don't believe I've even laid eyes upon it since its completion." He stroked my cheek gently. "And we never got to take a honeymoon, ourselves."

"True," I said with a grin. "But is this wise? With everything going on in Aurora, possibly here?" I tilted my head slightly, and pressed my lips together.

"Don't worry about it, my pet," He said kissing my face. "We will be more than protected, and we've heard nothing from Ben yet, and as the adage goes, 'no news is good news', correct?"

I nodded. "I suppose." I still wasn't sure about this. I had the feeling that there was something that he wasn't telling me, but I held my tongue. He'd proven himself to be worthy of my trust many times, and in return, I'd only ever put myself in danger.

"Splendid," He said. "We leave in the morning."

"So soon?" I asked. The idea of being out of the palace so soon was tempting. Perhaps a change of scenery would be good.

"It's not a long trek, love," He assured me, his eyes softening slightly. "We could even walk, if you so wished."

I glanced down to my rounded belly, and to my swollen feet. "If you wanted to carry me, we could walk."

"Hmm...I never did get the chance to carry you across the desert," Reaver said with a grin.

"Yes, I seem to remember that you were the one being carried," I chuckled.

"I can appreciate being in the arms of a strong, handsome man," He leaned in. "Though, right now, I'd much rather _you_ appreciate being in _my_ arms." He held his arms open for me, raising his eyebrows.

"Ooh," I said, leaning against him into his waiting arms. "I can do that."

He slid his hand down my body, and he sighed. "So, you promise that when we do receive word from Ben, you will not go traipsing off after mercenaries."

"I don't think I will be traipsing anywhere," I admitted. "I don't think I could traipse to the throne room if I absolutely had to."

He laughed a little, and he stroked my hair. "Then you can't escape." He leaned in, and kissed my neck. He slid his hands down my arms and circled each of my wrists in his fingers.

* * *

Ben made his way through the crowd gathered in the cellar of the old Glimborg mansion. This was his second meeting among the rebels, and their leaders were to make an appearance. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he lingered near the middle of the crowd, not wanting to stand out too much.

He rubbed a hand over his stubbly face, and he glanced around again. He saw a few faces he recognized, but a lot of these people looked like they lived in the lower reaches of the slums. Drunks and bums and beggars. The larger part of the crowd looked like mercenaries. That worried him.

"You look familiar," said a scrawny old man with an eye patch. He scrutinized Ben closely with his remaining eye.

"Used to be loyal to The Queen," Ben said simply. "Not anymore."

"Aye," the man replied. "Had to draw the line when she married that horrible bastard."

"You're telling me," Ben sighed, raking his hand through his hair.

"Now that he's put a little mongrel in her, she can't be trusted."

Ben merely nodded, but he moved a little further toward the front, his heart pounding in his throat. He was sure he didn't want to hear what was going to be said, but he knew that he had to be there. No one else could have infiltrated this new resistance. It wasn't as if Logan or Reaver could be doing this in service to The Queen. They were the other primary suspects.

A large, muscular woman entered the cellar. She had cropped ginger hair and tiny yellow eyes. Her nose was squashed in from being broken too many times, and she had a sizeable scar over her eye. She carried a large blade that looked like it had seen many battles. She grabbed the flask out of the hands of one of the mercenaries.

"Oy! Gilda!" shouted the man she'd taken the flask from. "Who do you think you are?"

"Your boss," She snapped, throwing the flask down and stomping on his hand when he reached to grab it. "Now that Captain Henry is outta the way, the Crows are mine."

The man drew his hand back, but he said nothing in return. He just gathered his flask, and he stuffed it back in his pocket. His buddies chuckled at him, and he had a rather sour look on his face.

"People!" Gilda shouted, her deep voice booming. "Our so-called monarchy is a farce! The Queen appoints scoundrels and tyrants to assist her, and now she's carrying the babe of a cruel madman."

The people rabbled in agreement, but Ben just listened.

"The time has come for a new leader!" the stout woman announced. She stepped to the side, gesturing toward the door, where Page stepped through.

Ben's heart jumped into his throat. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

When she took Gilda's place toward the front of the crowd, Page's eyes scanned the area. She found Ben almost immediately, but she said nothing, though her lip twitched. She raised a hand and the people quieted once more.

"Queen Lilyana has done a lot for Albion, do not get me wrong," Page said. "But she has also brought corruption and darkness into the fold. Reaver cannot be allowed to take Albion in his greedy hands. We cannot allow him to live. He is too dangerous!"  
People clapped, and Ben glanced around before joining in, trying to seem as if he belonged there.

"The Queen has appointed her brother as her advisor. Her brother who killed innocent people because of his own greed and ambition. He left the people of Aurora to suffer and die. He left his own people to suffer and die! We should grant him the same courtesy!"

More of the rebels cheered.

"Now, The Queen will give birth to a child sired by none other than Reaver, and that child will be nothing but a puppet to him. And we have received word that not only is The Queen with child, but her brother's new bride. We cannot allow this scum to breed and rule!"

"NO!" shouted the crowd.

"The threat must be eliminated!"

"YES!"

"Can we do this together? For Albion?!"

"YES!"

"For Albion!"

"FOR ALBION!"

The people cheered, and Page's eyes found Ben once more. She looked suspicious, and she looked deliberately toward a door, as if telling him to follow her. As she sauntered away, she kept glancing back to him.

Ben followed Page through to a room with a map in it, much like the one that had been in the old resistance headquarters. Page closed the door behind them, and she removed her jacket before plopping down into a seat in front of a desk.

"What are you doing here, Ben?" Page asked. "Spying for Lily? For Reaver?" She crossed her arms quickly over her chest. "How did you even get the location."

"I'm not spying," Ben said, clearing his throat. "I'm here because I think you're right."

"I watched you with her," Page said. "The whole time that bastard was away, you were at her side. Am I correct in assuming that you developed feelings?" Her mouth was almost set into a knowing smirk.

He nodded, his eyes dropping to the floor, playing the part of the broken-hearted fool. "She chose him over me in the end. No matter the things we shared." He stuck his hands into the pockets of his trousers, kicking at the ground a little.

"And what exactly did you share?" Page asked.

"Enough," He said. "Even before she was Queen, we...I threw myself at you to try to move on from her. Things went bad between Reaver and Lily a few months back, and I tried to...well...I'm sure you can guess. Reaver didn't like that very much. I was lucky to get away without an extra hole in my head."

"So you're telling me that you love her, but you want to join a cause that is trying to take her off of the throne?" She snorted with disbelief. "What is your motivation?"

"I love Albion," Ben interjected. "More than any woman."

Page raised a brow. "And you expect me to believe this?"

"I hate Reaver and Logan as much as you do," Ben said. "You remember how they slaughtered Swift." His jaw tightened. "I could never ally myself with people that would kill innocents for their own gain."

"How can you prove this to me?" Page asked. "They believe you are still loyal to them, correct?"

"Yes," Ben confirmed with a soft nod.

"They have left the palace," she said. "Do you know where they are?"

"No," He said. "I don't, but I can find them."

He nodded. "I have a plan."


	10. Please

**A/N: Okay, so I've got a very busy weekend coming up, so the chapters will come as they come! But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my readers! Another HUGE thanks to my friend angelacm for all of the hours she spends listening to my brilliant (though, sometimes stupid) ideas. READ AND REVIEW! I want to know what you think! **

-Chapter Nine-

Driftwood was beautiful now that it had been restored. Reaver helped me out of the carriage, and he drew me in close to him. Logan and Angela's carriage was coming down the road toward us, but Reaver simply led me to the water's edge.

Rowboats waited to carry us toward the estate that was set back on a small little island just off of the coast, and Reaver helped me into one of our own. He tried to avoid getting the hem of his pants wet, but he just couldn't.

He launched the boat off into the water, and he grabbed the oars, rowing us toward the estate.

"You know," I said looking up to him. "I think I may need a nice, long stretch in bed."

He looked up to me, smirking. "The journey has you tired out, my love?"

"Perhaps a little," I sighed, reaching a hand into the water, feeling the cool water.

"Yes," He agreed simply.

When we came ashore, Reaver took me into the estate as quickly as possible, barely greeting the guards that had been stationed outside. I glanced around the place, it was beautiful, almost rivaling the décor of the palace, but I didn't have much of a chance to take it in. He held my hand firmly and dragged me up the stairs. When he wasn't satisfied with my slow progress, he swept me off of my feet.

We entered the master bedroom, and it was decorated in blue and gold. I saw the large bathtub, and I knew that Reaver had planned to bring me up there whether I was tired or not. Water was drawn, soaps and oils were set aside for us to use as we pleased. I smiled.

He pushed the door shut with his foot, and he stepped forward to the tub before setting me down.

"Oh," I sighed. "You...are the best husband in all of Albion."

He just grinned as he started to undress me. When I was fully unclothed, he worked at his own clothing, and they joined mine on the floor.

When we were settled comfortably in the bathtub, Reaver pulled me against his chest, and I leaned back into him. All of the tension in my muscles seemed to melt away, and I closed my eyes. He slipped his arms around me, massaging the swell of my stomach, and moving up to my breasts.

I groaned softly, and I said, "We just got in. I don't want to have to get out again." I felt him chuckle silently, and his hands returned to the belly.

"Well, my dear, I suppose I will just have to wait," He said, and after a good moment he continued. "Have you thought of any names for our dear girl?"

My heart swelled with his words, and I thought for second. "What about Emma?" I asked, putting my hand over his.

"I knew a girl named Emma once, and she made quite an impression...I certainly remembered her name," Reaver said.

"Not Emma, then."

He took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together, and he brought it to his lips. "It will be quite a feat if you can find a name I have had yet to encounter."

I glanced back to him, giving him a dirty look, but I turned back around. "Charlotte?"

"Let us just say a simple 'no' to that one."

"Daisy?"

He snorted softly. "Princess Daisy?"

"Then, what do you suggest?" I asked, reaching back and pinching him gently.

He exhaled, and he hummed softly, as if he were giving it genuine thought. "I always rather liked the name Amelia. I have yet to sully the reputation of anyone that goes by it." He laughed softly.

I ignored his little remark, knowing that he'd only said it to grab my attention. I then thought about it. "Amelia," I said, as if I were trying it on.

"Yes," He said.

"Amelia Pearl," I continued on.

"Pearl?" He asked with a small chuckle.

I moved his hand to rub my belly. "Your pearl, remember?"  
He kissed the side of my face, and he nodded against me. "Amelia Pearl."

"Now, if it _is_ a boy..."  
"But you've stated it won't be," He said. "I shall take your word on it." He leaned in, using his distracting mouth to trail kisses down the side of my neck. His hand slid down my belly, working its way further down, but it stopped short of its destination.

"Is there any particular reason you stopped?" I asked, pressing my rear tighter against his groin.

"Well, don't get upset about this, darling, but it seems that I cannot reach," He said, trying so hard to hide the humor in his voice.

I felt a flood of embarrassment wash over me, and I pushed myself from the tub, and I climbed out. I grabbed the towel, wrapping it around myself, my protruding tummy still sticking out. I groaned in frustration and the tears fell before I could stop them.

"Oh, now don't get all worked up over a little thing like this," Reaver said, rolling his eyes gently. He climbed out of the tub, and he wrapped himself his a towel of his own.

"I'm getting bigger and bigger, and soon I probably won't even be able to fit through the door!" I wept, plopping down onto the small fainting couch at the opposite side of the room. "And you'll find someone else that _can_ fit through doors, and then you won't need me anymore." The words came out without any sort of filter between my mind and my mouth. I realized, already, that what I said was foolish, but I still couldn't stop myself from saying it.

He laughed out loud. "Then I will buy wider doors."

"This isn't funny!" I cried. "What if you aren't attracted to me after this?"

He didn't say anything, but he joined me on the couch. He leaned in and he took the towel from around me. His eyes drifted over me, scrutinizing every inch. He smirked, and he trailed a hand up my thigh. "I do not believe that will ever be a problem."

I kept my mouth set in a frown, but my mood had lightened slightly.

He stood, and he held his hand out to me.

"What? What are you doing?" I raised my eyebrows.

He grasped my hand and tugged me to my feet. He pulled me against his body. "I'm going to fuck you until you believe me, my sweet."

My gut leaped at his use of language, but a small grin spread across my face. "Are you sure you're up to the challenge? I feel bloated and disgusting."

"There is no challenge here, love." He lifted me easily, and he carried me to the bed. He laid me gently across the pillows, and he scooted in beside me. His mouth turned up into a seductive smirk as he leaned down to brush his mouth across the length of my neck, and further down. "Are you convinced?"

"Not yet."

He drifted further down, placing kisses all over my belly. "Now?" His eyes flickered up to me.

I shook my head, chewing on my lower lip. "Nearly."

"Then we will keep going until you are fully assured of your beauty."

* * *

Ben arrived in Driftwood just before supper on our third day on the coast. I could tell from the look on his face, that the news he brought wasn't good. He gave Reaver a long, unreadable look, and Reaver nodded in return, as if to say that they would talk soon.

I felt my stomach bundle up into a ball of nerves.

Ben stepped over, and he gave me a hug and he looked down. "You just keep getting big-"

Reaver cleared his throat. "I believe you have something to discuss with me. Can it wait until after supper?"

"I...don't believe so," Ben said. "We should talk now."

"Then let's go," I said, raising my eyebrows.

Reaver turned to me, taking one of my hands in his. "Love, I cannot have you worried about all of this right now."

"I will worry more if I do not know," I told him.

"Please," He said, cupping my face. "Have faith that I will let you know as you need to know."

"I do need to know."

He kissed my forehead. "We will speak afterwards, darling."

I exhaled, defeated. If I were any other woman, this would be the way it always was. It was how it used to be for me, and I'd accepted it. When I had my independence thrust on me by circumstance, I had been bewildered, but I also learned how to be my own person. I made my own money. I protected myself. I was more than just The Princess. I was Lilyana, and I was a hero. Now, all of that had been stripped away.

"Yes," I said softly, putting a hand over his. "I will try to be patient with this."

"And for that, I am so grateful," He sighed, releasing me. He turned to Ben. "Let us go find Logan. He will need to be present for this, as well."

"Right," Ben confirmed. He turned back, offering me a small smile. "You know, I was kidding about you getting bigger. It actually really suits you."

"Shut up, Ben," I sighed, but I then gave him a soft grin.

I watched as they walked off in search of Logan, and I decided that perhaps I'd better find something to keep my mind off of strategy and fighting. Perhaps I would take up crochet with Angela. I'd always hated crocheting, and I hated waiting.

* * *

The three men entered Reaver's office, and Reaver locked the door behind them. Ben leaned on the corner of the desk, and he crossed his arms over his chest. Reaver and Logan simply stood before him, ready to hear his report.

"It's Page," Ben said. "She's been the rallying force behind all of this."

Reaver cursed, and Logan simply exhaled heavily.

"She has a few bands of mercenaries behind her, and she's trying to gain the support of the people in Industrial," Ben told them. "Though she's finding it rather difficult now that the people are happy with their jobs and wages."

Reaver just shrugged, as if to say 'Lilyana made me do it.'

"And she's got a source somewhere in the castle," Ben sighed.

Logan's eyebrows shot up, and he asked, "Do you have any idea who it may be?"

"Someone very close," Ben said. "They knew about Angela's pregnancy."

Logan's face tightened, and he gulped. "What are their intentions toward her?"

Ben shook his head grimly.

Logan's eyes burned with fury. He folded his arms over his chest, and made a small, angry noise.

After a few moments, Reaver finally said, "We can trust no one, at this point. What are we to do?"

"I have a plan," Ben said, glancing around.

* * *

I was pacing around the study, and Angela sat on the other side of the room, watching me. She seemed a little more at ease than I was, but then again, I was a bundle of raw nerves. She looked down to the blanket that she had been working on for the past few days. It was beautiful and intricate, and she'd been working on it since we'd arrived.

"If you sat down, Lily, I could teach you to make one of your own," She said, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't think I can sit right now," I said. My hips and back ached, and the only relief I'd found was standing and walking. Soon enough, though, my feet would beg for me to lay back, and I'd really be in a pinch, then.

"Alright," Angela said. "Then I will make one for you. I'm nearly done with this one anyway."

I crossed my arms over my chest, and I growled softly. I didn't know how patient I could continue to be. I turned to walk toward the door, but it opened, and Ben, Logan and Reaver came marching through, each looking troubled.

Logan moved to Angela, and he offered her a soft smile. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid that I am going to have to leave you."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Yes," He continued to say. "We must move from this estate tonight, and find other refuge."

"Other refuge?" I interjected, looking over to Reaver. "What is going on?"  
"There have been rumblings," Ben explained. "That all of Reaver's property is going to be...er...visited by these rebels. We have to move you somewhere safer, that's all. Logan and I are going to ride ahead to ensure that he path is clear, then we will return."

Angela climbed to her feet, and she took Logan's hands in hers. "Don't leave me alone with Lilyana too long, she's being positively foul today."

I shot Angela a look, but when I saw she was smiling to me, I couldn't help but smile as well.

"My love," Logan said, cupping her face. "I will return to you as soon as I possibly can."

I walked over to Reaver. "And where will you be during all of this?"

"With you," He said. "Do you think I'm going to make the mistake of leaving you alone? I think I have learned my lesson, love. I promise I will not leave you."

I exhaled, relieved yet apprehensive at the same time. I looked back over to Logan and Angela, and he was giving her a soft farewell kiss, his hands cupping her face delicately.

"Don't worry about us too much," Ben said. "Probably nothing out there, but we've got to be sure."

I nodded. "Be safe."

Logan broke away from Angela, and he looked over to me, nodding intently. "We will, sister." He walked over, and he gave me a small hug. "You be safe, as well. Don't come storming after us if we're a little late."

I chuckled softly, and I nodded.

Reaver stepped forward to put his arm around me, and he kissed the top of my head. "I will make absolutely sure that there will be no storming of any kind from either of these ladies. I will find other ways to keep their minds at ease."

Logan's eyes narrowed momentarily, but he shook his head and turned.

I watched the pair of them leave the study, and I glanced to Reaver once more.

"They will be safe, my dear, I assure you," he told me. "Now, my two fair mothers-to-be, let us gather your things and ready ourselves for travel to our next destination."

* * *

I was worried. It had been three hours since Ben and Logan had left, and they had yet to arrive or send word. I watched as Angela napped on the couch in the study, dressed for travel, but I couldn't bring myself to rest. Reaver, sensing my anxiety, glanced to the clock, and he exhaled loudly.

"Come, my love," he said quietly, helping me to my feet. "I need to speak with you outside."

I looked up to him, but I said nothing, only following him outside of the study. He closed the door behind us, granting us privacy in the hall.

"I need something very important from you," He said, taking my hands. "And you must say yes before I tell you."

My stomach tightened. "What is it? I can't just say yes..."

"My favor," He said. "I am using it right now. You promised me anything, and this is what I want."

"What is it?" I asked, my heart pounding heavily now. I tugged my hands away from his, and I licked my lips softly.

"You need to go," Reaver said, grasping me by the arms, his eyes wide and full of what looked to be a mixture of worry and regret. "You need to take Angela to your Sanctuary and stay there until I've found Ben and Logan."

"What? No," I said, shaking my head. How could he be saying this? He'd just told me earlier that he wasn't going to leave my side. "If I must go, you go. You promised-"

"Ah, my dear, but I have to break that promise," He sighed, stroking my face. "I so wish things could be that way, but I cannot risk your life or our child's life just to save mine."

Tears sprang in my eyes, and I shook my head. "Please...don't."

He slid his arms around me. "I must."

I pressed forward, burying my face into his chest, and I felt one of his hands move to touch my belly ever-so tenderly.

"I do not know how long it will take to find them," Reaver breathed. "Check in at my home in Millfields everyday at this time. If I am not there, leave immediately and return to your Sanctuary."

The weeping took me over, and I shook my head. "You had better be there tomorrow."

"My love, if I can, I will be," He sighed. "But just in case I am not...In case I never make it back-"

"Don't say that!" I exclaimed, pushing away. "Don't you dare...not after...not when ...You can't just leave me." The very idea of it was horrible and gut-wrenching. I couldn't lose him again. It felt like I had just gotten him back.

He cupped my face. "Darling...I would never leave you. Not by choice."

I felt my heart wrenching within my chest. I gripped his shirt tightly, and I brought my eyes back up to his. They were steady and blue and filled with sadness. I covered my mouth, trying to hold in all of my begging. I couldn't beg because I could see how much it broke his heart, and I couldn't bear that.

"If I don't make it back," He continued, leaning in. "If you are carrying my son and not my daughter..."

I took my lip between my teeth, my tears still streaming.

"And if you still wish to name him after his father..." He gulped softly, and he exhaled. "Name him Ashley."

My whole body trembled, and he pulled my mouth against his before I could fully react. The kiss was passionate, but it felt final, as if he thought he might never kiss me again. After a moment, he drew away, simply pressing his forehead to mine.

"I love you," I sobbed, gripping his face tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"I have never loved anyone more than I love you," He said, his voice tight. He kissed me once more, and his hand moved to rub the swell of my womb one last time. "Now, go." He released me, and he turned to walk away.

"Please..." I wept. "Don't go. Don't do this..."

He paused, his fist clenching slightly, but he didn't turn back. He continued to walk down the hall.

I felt my knees turn to jelly beneath me, but I caught myself against the wall, and I watched him take the corner, his eyes slashing momentarily back to me, filled with sadness, his mouth pressed into a hard, silencing line. Then he was gone from my sight, and I was forced to turn back toward the study.

Angela had woken from her sleep, and her eyes widened when she saw the state of me. She rose gracefully to her feet and crossed the room toward me.

"Lilyana, what-?"

I grabbed her hand silently, and I moved toward our quickly-packed bags. I handed her one, and I took one of my own.

"Sister, I don't understand, what is happening?"

"We have to go," I whispered, sure that if I spoke any louder, I would dissolve into tears once more. "It isn't safe."

Before she could say anything, we were wrapped in light before we found ourselves in The Sanctuary.


	11. Restless

**A/N: So, I realize I've taken longer with this chapter than I usually do, but I think it'll be worth it. Please review!**

-Chapter Ten-

Page waited with her arms crossed as Ben pulled Logan along. Her eyes lit up with satisfaction as she hurried to meet the two in the middle. Logan was bound in shackles, and he looked like he'd been roughed up quite a bit, but he was alive—and livid.

"We trusted you," Logan growled, his dark eyes slashing angrily to Ben.

"You placed your trust foolishly," Page answered. "Ben is loyal to me now."

"You're a traitor, just like Swift was," Logan spat at Ben's feet.

Ben kneed Logan in the gut, and looked to Page. "What do we do with him?"

"I think a public execution should get our point across nicely," Page said.

"My thoughts exactly," Ben confirmed with a nod. He glanced over to Logan once more.

"We'll do it on Kingsday," Page said. "It's in four days. Seems appropriate, really."

"Killing him on the anniversary of the start of his father's reign?" Ben chuckled. "You really are one for dramatics, aren't you?"

"It will give us plenty of time to spread the word quietly," Page said.

"You know," Logan said. "People aren't going to care if you kill me."

"Oh, I think you underestimate the hatred that people still have for you," she continued. She tucked a stray dreadlock behind her ear, and she shook her head, smirking. "But nonetheless, you deserve to die for your crimes against the people of Albion."

Logan merely glanced away, his jaw tight with anger.

"Let's lock him up," Page instructed Ben. "Let him see how the other half lives."

* * *

The Sanctuary was quiet. I couldn't stand it. I felt like screaming just to break the silence because I was left with my scattered thoughts. It had been nearly three days since Logan and Ben had disappeared. There had been no word from Reaver, no indication that he might have been to his home in Millfields. I glanced to the clock. It was nearly time for me to teleport there, and my gut was knotted with worry.

I rose from my seat in the trophy room, and I glanced to see that Angela continued to crochet in the corner. She'd kept herself together surprisingly well. Her husband had gone missing, and yet, there she was, sitting still, smiling vaguely to herself.

"How do you do it?" I asked out loud, without realizing it.

Her eyes rose from her project, and she set the blanket and hook down. "I have faith that Logan is still out there."

"But how?" I sat down beside her.

"I never expected to be able to marry a man that I love," She said, looking back down to her work. "And the time I had with him is so precious to me that...I am satisfied."

My heart did a little bit of a flip-flop.

"If I never see Logan again," Her eyes filled with the tiniest tears. "I will live on knowing that he loved me, and that he gave me the greatest gifts I could ask for."

I could understand where she came from, but for some reason, I didn't believe I could ever feel that way. Being without Reaver felt like trying to breathe under water. When he left, he took part of me with him, and if he never returned, I would never get that piece back. I would forever be incomplete.

I exhaled shakily, and I glanced to the clock once more. I had only a few more minutes. My apprehension settled deep into my bones, causing my body to almost vibrate with worry. I could feel the baby moving withing me, and I set my hand against the skin, feeling the wriggling child still trying to adjust itself. Perhaps my worry was contagious.

I rose to my feet and I decided that it would not hurt to go a little early. I glanced back to Angela, and I said, "I will be back soon."

Angela's eyes fell on the clock and she nodded.

I exited the armory, and I saw Jasper sitting in his chair reading a book. He glanced up to me, and he moved to rise to his feet. I shook my head. He'd been trying his best to comfort me without smothering me, and I appreciated it. Though, right now, I just wanted to go to Millfields.

I put my hand down on the map over where Reaver's mansion was located, and I closed my eyes. I felt like I was spinning, and then the sensation stopped. I opened my eyes, and I found myself standing in the middle of his study. It was empty, and my heart sank a little. I plopped down onto the chair behind his desk. Everything was covered, dormant, untouched since he'd moved into the palace. The place looked dreary, and his face watched me from all angles. I had to stop looking at the paintings because they only emphasized his absence.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I decided that I would wait a little longer. Reaver was never one to be late, but under the circumstances, anything could happen. My gaze found an uncovered clock on the mantle, and my eyes fixed on it. Seconds melted into minutes, and minutes turned into nearly an hour I waited there. I knew that Reaver would have frowned at the fact I had stayed so long, but I couldn't bring myself to get up. I didn't want to return to The Sanctuary without any news. I dreaded going to sleep because the nightmares that had haunted me the past few nights were sure to return.

I pushed myself to my feet, and I took one last look around the place, checking, hoping he had been silently watching me from some unseen corner. The disappointment and heartbreak set in just as it had the past few nights.

When I returned to Angela, I found that she was putting the finishing touches on the second blanket—the one for my child. It was laced with a white ribbon, and it looked positively lush and comfortable. She held it up, hoping to distract me, but I couldn't muster any sort of enthusiasm.

"Lilyana," She said, climbing to her feet. She crossed the room, and she wrapped her arms around me.

Her embrace pushed me over the edge, and the tears burst from me. I cried silently against her shoulder, and she rubbed my back soothingly.

"It has only been a few days," She cooed. "They will return. These things are not solved easily, love."

I nodded. Her words were true, but they didn't quell the growing fear inside of me. What if Reaver was dead? What if Logan was dead? Nearly everyone I cared about was out of my reach. I felt so helpless locked in The Sanctuary. I had grown so used to being able to control the situation, but since Reaver and I had been together, my life continued to spiral out of my hands.

"Perhaps you should lie down," She said, leading me over to where the cots had been set up for us. She took the coat off of my shoulders, and she sat me down. "Just lay back, and I will be right here."  
She knew about the nightmares. Of course she knew. I'd been waking up crying, so it was only safe to assume that she'd noticed. She ran her fingers gently through my hair, and she offered me a small half-smile. "Now, sleep, and tomorrow, perhaps I will be able to convince you to to take to sewing all of your old battle-worn clothing."

I lay back into the mattress, and I rolled onto my side. Everything ached, but that was how I'd been feeling most of the time lately. I still had just over two months left in this pregnancy, and I couldn't imagine that my symptoms would magically disappear. I closed my eyes, and I drifted off to sleep surprisingly fast.

* * *

"What are you asking me to do here?" Ben asked, raising a brow to Page.

"I need last minute guard schedules," She explained, leading him out of the sewers. "You are allowed to enter the palace, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's strange lately," Ben said. "No one really knows where Lily or Reaver are, and Logan's wife is still missing, too."

"Well, get in there, get the information, then get out," She reached to fix the collar of his coat, and she offered him a seductive smile. "The contact is Hobson, so check the treasury."  
Ben nodded slowly, and he said, "I'll get the information."  
"You know, Ben, I'm glad you're here. It's nice to have someone I know around besides all of these mercenaries." She sighed. "We'll probably have more followers after Logan's execution."

"When they see what the group is capable of, everything will fall into place," Ben said.

"That is what I am hoping for," She affirmed with a nod. "Now, go."

* * *

Page seemed pleased with the information that Ben returned with.

"Yes, this will do nicely," She said. "Tomorrow, after sundown, the guards will be more concentrated in the market district, so Industrial will be wide open."

"So what's the plan, exactly?" asked Ben.

"Gather as many followers as we can," she said. "Executing Logan should help us achieve that."

"And the plan after that?"

"Destroy the monarchy and try to implement some other type of government," Page said. "It will take a lot of years and a lot of work, but it is what is best for Albion. Especially when _she_ is carrying that viper's child."

Ben nodded.

"You seem troubled, Ben," Page said, crossing her arms over her chest. She tilted her head. "Having second thoughts?"

"No," He said quickly. "I'm committed to this plan. It needs to happen."

"Good," She said. "We can't have anyone backing out. Once this is done, it is done. There will be no turning back." She drew in a deep breath.

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. Angela had taken to reading, having mended all of my battle-worn clothing, and crocheted up a storm. She was currently looking over one of the biographies of my father, but her eyes darted over to me frequently.

Everything hurt. I felt crushed under my anxiety, and I was counting down the hours until it would be time to return to Millfields. I couldn't sleep, and my stomach was far too unsettled to eat. All I seemed to be able to do was lay there and wait.  
I rolled onto my back for a few moments, and I stared up to the ceiling momentarily before closing my eyes. By some miracle, I think I managed to fall asleep because suddenly, I was in the nightmare.

I was sinking into the icy water, my whole body overtaken by the harsh sting of cold, and I couldn't breathe. I struggled to keep my eyes open, and I saw a hand in the water. I reached for it and grabbed at the long, familiar fingers, but my grip was too slick to keep hold.

My lungs burned, and I dared look below me. It was as it always had been in this dream. As I sank lower, the clearer the figures below me were. My father, Walter, Elliot, Kent...all of them with looks of pure terror on their still, dead faces. The hand above me was so very far away now, and it withdrew from the water, leaving me alone. I felt fingers wrap around my ankle and tug me further downward.

I shot straight upward in bed, my heart pounding, and I felt that Angela had come to my side. She held my hand tightly, and her eyes were set with worry. I covered my face, wiping the tears from my cheeks, and I exhaled a soft, weepy breath. I saw Jasper in the doorway, his face solemn with a hint of sadness.

She wrapped her arms around me, and she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, trying to gain some sort of composure.

"You were...screaming," She said. "You were talking, and then you were screaming."

I needed some peace of mind. I pushed the blanket off of myself, and Angela moved out of my way. She held out a hand to help me up, and I took it, my mind flashed back to the nightmare. An involuntary shudder coursed through my muscles, but I turned. I made my way toward the door, where Jasper stepped to the side.

"Where are you going, Your Majesty?" He asked. "You shouldn't leave..."

I moved toward the pedestal that once took me to the that other realm where I had been visited by Theresa, and I closed my eyes, focusing my Will. I felt the dizzying sensation of teleportation, and I opened my eyes. The place was stark and white. It was empty and endless.

"Where _are_ you?" I asked. My voice disappeared into the emptiness, and I called out again. "Theresa! I need answers."

Suddenly, the seer stood before me. She stood with her hands folded in front of her, and her white, unseeing eyes seemed to find me immediately. "Lilyana," She said simply, as if she had been expecting me.

"I need answers," I demanded, my voice still shaken by tears. "I think I have endured enough to have earned them."

"I will tell you what I can," she said.

"Is Reaver safe?"

She said nothing. "Reaver has made it very clear to me that he did not want me foretelling anything concerning him."

I closed my eyes, remembering what she had told me before, but I was not satisfied.

"And what about his child?" I asked, rubbing my womb.

She stepped forward, her hand touching my belly. "I cannot tell you. I can only tell you that his will be the _only_ child you will bear."

My heart took pause. Her wording was not very clear, but then again, Theresa's predictions were always vague, at best. I exhaled. "Can you tell me more than that?"

She shook her head softly. "I cannot."

"And my brother?"

She shook her head again.

"Then what good are you!?" I sobbed, covering my face. "You have this power, and you claim to want to help me-help Albion-but you twist your words! You lied to me about Logan's intentions, and you will not give me a clear answer, now!"

"Life is a journey, Lilyana," she said. "You alone can guide yourself, now."

"Alone?" I asked, my stomach and throat tightening all at once.

Her lips pressed into a line. "I cannot say."

My energy was rapidly depleting. I couldn't stay very much longer. Not if I wanted to make it to Millfields and back later in the day. I looked back down to her hand on my belly, and I stepped backward. "If you wish to help me, you'll tell me what I need to do to help my husband and my child."

"The path you are on is long and winding, but it is the right path," She said. "Everything that has happened is what was meant to be, and everything that will happen is up to you."

The white darkened, and I found myself collapsing down in the main room of the Sanctuary, and Jasper and Angela were both rushing forward to catch me.

"Where were you all of this time?" Angela asked frantically. "You left hours ago, Lily."

I looked around. Everything was spinning, and I said simply. "Bed."

Jasper and Angela carried me across the way toward the cot, and they set me down gently. I lay back into the pillows, and I tried to keep my eyes open. "What...what time is it?"  
"You have time to rest," Angela assured me. "I will wake you."

"Thank you," I whispered before everything went dark.

* * *

The guards had left Industrial, as Hobson's information had said they would, and people gathered slowly. Page watched from a window at the top of one of Reaver's factories. One of her contacts had ensured that she would have safe access whenever she wished, and this was made much easier by Reaver's disappearance. Soon enough, there was a crowd of people and mercenaries. Her heart swelled with an eager blood lust. She wanted Logan dead, and it would soon happen.

She rose from her seat by the window, and she made her way out of the room. She took the stairs down, and she saw that the majority workers had cleared from the factory, probably to see what all of the commotion outside was about. She snorted to herself, thinking that somewhere, Reaver could feel his purse getting lighter as production had come to a complete halt.

She passed by one of the stragglers upon her exit, bumping past him, almost rudely.

As Page crossed the square, she felt the hands of her followers reaching for her, touching, patting, supporting, and she saw Logan standing with his arms bound in shackles in front of him. His face was set in anger, but his eyes scanned the crowd frantically.

"Kill the bastard!" cried one of the older women in the crowd, her hair sticking out wildly.

"You should be so proud, ma'am," said a hunched man in the crowd, reaching to touch her arm softly. He fixed the bowler hat on his head with one hand and stroked a thick, black mustache with the other. "Everyone's gonna get their comeuppance, they are."

"Yes, yes they are," Page said, a small smile drifting across her face, and she continued on, looking away from him.

"Kill him!" shouted a child no more than twelve with eyes burning like embers in a fire.

Page surveyed the crowd. There were a lot of people, but not all of them looked to be as excited as some of her more vocal followers. A lot of them looked anxious and slightly sickened, only there to witness the event, not to egg it on. Hopefully a display of power would persuade them to her side.

"Arms!"

The six mercenaries lifted their rifles.

"WAIT!" shouted a woman, jumping from the crowd and throwing herself in front of Logan, shielding him with her body. "You people are wrong! No one should die like this!"

"He subjected numerous people to die like this," Page retorted. "He deserves worse. Him _and_ Reaver."

"Reaver gave my 'usband a job when no one else was hiring," The woman continued. "He's the reason there's food in my children's mouths. And this man..." She looked back to Logan. "He did the best with what he was given. Just like any of us. He can change, just like any of us. You'll have to kill _me_ to get to him." She was trembling and frightened, but her eyes were full of complete resolve.

Page closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling. "So be it."

A shot rang out, and the woman stumbled before Logan, and Logan dropped to his knees, trying to catch her as she fell. She bled from a wound in her chest, and her eyes looked up to him. He looked around desperately for anyone that would help, but no one stepped forward.

"I am sorry," He said, his throat tight, and his eyes fixed on her.

She offered him a soft, proud smile before her eyes fell silent.

Logan's eyes were wide and filled with anger.

"Stand up," Page ordered.

Logan ran a hand over her open, hazel eyes, and he lay the woman down as gently as he could. He rose to his feet, and he clenched his jaw. "You fought me all that time, and you've become me. It seems fitting."

"I am nothing like you," Page growled. "Men! FIRE!" She glanced around.

A string of six shots rang rapidly through the air.


	12. Execution

**A/N: Left you in suspense for a moment there, didn't I? Well, I hope you enjoy this one. Please review! I appreciate all of your thoughts and feedback.**

-Chapter Eleven-

The six riflemen collapsed one after the other, each having suffered a shot to the head, and their rifles clattered uselessly to the ground.

The crowd gasped, and a few panicked citizens fled the area.

Page spun around, her eyes frantic, searching. She knew who had to be responsible. No one else could have dispatched them as quickly or accurately. "Where _are_ you?!" She couldn't see hide nor hair of him. Her heart pounded in her throat, and her knees trembled. "Come out, you bastard!"

No one stepped forward, but more of her mercenaries spread out. Three more shots rang out but from the other side of the crowd.  
"No one can be that fast!" Page gasped, whipping around again.

"There has to be more than one, but who? Find them!" said Gilda the brute, but after another loud shot, she was struck in the throat, falling forward, sputtering, her ocher eyes wide with surprise and pain. She fell face-forward, and she gasped one last time.

The remaining mercenaries, seeing the death of their leader, started to disperse, running like mad away from the scene, but not before a few more fell to the mystery gunman.

"Where are you!?" Page repeated, her body trembling. She was exposed, vulnerable to attack. She turned and moved quickly, scanning the area once more "I know it's you!"

"Who?" asked Ben, coming through the parting crowd, his rifle slung over his shoulder. He cocked a blonde brow at her, and he glanced around.

"No," She said, her eyes widening. "Even you couldn't make those shots...it had to be...but he's not here. I don't..."

"You don't what, ma'am?" asked the greasy worker that had spoken to her before. "You don't see Reaver?" He peeled the false mustache off of his face and the bowler cap from his head, and his sparkling grin was less obscured. Reaver wiped the some of the grease from his stubbly face, and he bowed grandly before seizing her by the arm.

"You," She said, her eyes moving between the dirtied, disguised Reaver and Ben. "You tricked me! You lied to me!"

"Guards!" Ben called out, and nearly two dozen guards spilled into Industrial. He made his way a little closer toward Logan, and he glanced down to the poor, unfortunate woman who'd sacrificed her life. He looked back up toward Page. "I was a little late, I'm sorry to say, but I think my plan worked. It certainly fooled _you_."

A pair of guards took Page off Reaver's hands, and her face was alight with pure fury. She kicked and writhed in their arms.

"You bastards!" She howled, fighting against her captors. "YOU BASTARDS!"

Logan was freed from his shackles by Ben, and he rubbed his raw wrists.

"What do you want done with this one, sir?" one of the guards asked Ben.

Ben glanced over to Logan, then Reaver. "It's up to you."

The two men seemed to be in agreement, and Logan nodded to Reaver, as if granting him the honor.

"I cannot make the same mistake more than once, I'm afraid," Reaver said, pulling his Dragonstomper from his coat.

"Go ahead," Page said, spitting in Reaver's direction. "Kill me you son-"

The Dragonstomper fired, and she slumped in the guards' arms, a bullet hole placed directly between her eyes.

"What? No snarky comment first?" Logan asked, rubbing his chin.

"She _spat_ at me," He said, checking his face and clothing. "But I suppose...Hmm...Give me a moment, and I shall think of something appropriately witty."

Everyone gaped at him in disbelief.

He frowned, slumping his shoulders slightly, his eyes moving off to one side. "Ah, but I suppose that would be in bad, taste, to say something so awful, would it not?"

Ben merely put his hands up, obviously not knowing the right thing to say.

"Well, one good turn deserves another, does it not?" Reaver asked, spitting at Page's corpse.

Logan and Ben had looks of confusion, but they both glanced at each other and dismissed it, realizing that they couldn't expect more from him.

"You two are quite capable of handling this, yes?" Reaver asked, pulling a watch from his pocket. "I have another appointment to attend to, and I am running quite late."

* * *

Angela had prepared comfortable clothes for me, and I dressed quickly, my eyes always finding their way back to the clock. I had overslept. I ran my hand across my belly, and I exhaled slowly. My anxiety was creeping up on me once more. The chances that I would appear and find an empty estate once more were high, and I dreaded it.

Angela had taken to napping on the sofa with her book still open across her lap. She must have worn out before having a chance to wake me. I was slightly annoyed, but I didn't blame her. She had been tending to nearly every need that I had. I was thankful for that.

I took the open book gently from her, and I closed it, setting it down beside her. I exited the trophy room, and I found that Jasper, too, had fallen asleep. I glanced over to the armory. Now would be my chance to go off in search of answers if I so wished. I turned away from the map toward the armory, and I walked swiftly through. I saw the pistol that Reaver had retrieved from the Reliquary sitting on its usual perch. I took it into my hand, and I inspected it. After we'd returned from Aurora, he'd gone back to get it and surprised me with it, noting that he never wished to be on the wrong end of its barrel again. It was the first thing he'd ever given me, and throughout our time together, it had become special to me.

I strapped a shoulder holster on, and I slipped the gun into it, and I moved to grab a gauntlet. I thought momentarily about where I would go. I wasn't sure where would be safe for me, but I figured that the castle wasn't. Perhaps Brightwall would be a good starting point to gather information. I checked my pocket watch, and I saw that I was nearly late.

Cursing, I stormed back to the map, and I laid my hand down over Reaver's estate. White light engulfed me, and I appeared in his study, slightly disoriented. I rubbed my eyes, and I sought balance against the desk. When my vision cleared, I immediately sought out the clock on the mantle. It was exactly the designated time, and I was there alone.

I waited for a few minutes longer before taking off my coat and laying it across the desk. I closed my eyes, unable to contain the tears that burst forth. Another night, and he hadn't come. Was he detained, or worse, dead? I tried to push the thoughts from my mind, but they persisted. I rubbed my eyes, and I tried to think of positive things. No news was better than bad news, though I did not know how I would get the message if something terrible had happened.

Out of the blue, I heard hoofbeats from the gate, and I moved toward the window. A tall, scraggly-looking man was approaching the mansion quickly on a tired-looking horse. My heart stopped in my chest, and I moved swiftly. The bedroom was fortified, and there was also the passage leading out of the secret room adjoining it—a last resort, in case my Will failed me. If I wished to escape, it would be simple enough with so many options available to me, but if I wanted answers, I would have to catch this man off guard.

I hurried as quietly as I could to the bedroom, and I closed the door, though not completely. I listened through the crack, and I heard the large front doors open with a loud, echoing creek. I slid my pistol out of its holster, and I took in a deep breath.

I held my belly as I closed my eyes, listening to his boots approaching. He paused before the bedroom door, and I took that as my chance. I moved faster than I thought possible in this condition, but I grabbed him and slammed him against the bedroom wall, my pistol's barrel tucked under his chin.

A stunning smile crossed his dirty face, and I gasped. It was him. He was dirty and unshaven and almost unrecognizable, but it was him.

"I don't believe even _I _could dodge a bullet at this range, my love," He said with a small chuckle. He put his hand over mine, lowering the gun, taking it from me, and sliding it back into the holster.

Our eyes met for a brief moment before I grasped him by either side of his face and overtook his mouth with mine. He slipped his arms around me, and he pulled me against him. I drew away only to breathe the words, "You're late." Our mouths weren't separated for long, and his hands clutched me tighter.

He ended the kiss, and he sighed, "For that, I am so sorry."

"I thought you were..." Tears of relief washed across my cheeks. "I couldn't _breathe_ without you."

He stroked my cheek, pushing tears away, and he said, "The feeling is whole-heartedly mutual." He kissed my forehead, and his other hand moved to my womb, tracing small, affectionate patterns against my dress.

"Is it over?" I asked, my eyebrows raising, and my heart pounding in my throat.

He nodded. "All over."

"Is Logan safe?" I asked.

He nodded. "It was all part of Ben's plan."

I exhaled, relieved. "Can...we just wait until later...to discuss it?" I repositioned to slip my arms around him.

"Whatever you desire," He assured me.

Just being in his arms lifted the weight off of my shoulders, but the stirrings in my gut craved more of him. "Whatever I desire?"

He looked over my shoulder, and he grinned. "We _are_ in the most advantageous of locations for such a situation." He took my arms from around him, and he moved toward the bed, which had been covered with a white dust-cover. He pulled at it, and beneath, the bed was covered only in sheets. It didn't matter. It would serve our purpose.

He returned to me, and he removed the holster from my shoulders, and he laid a gentle kiss against the side of my neck, as he deposited it at the foot of the bed. He started unbuttoning the long row of small buttons down the back of my dress, and he leaned in.

"Now, why were you all dressed up for adventure, my little dove?" He asked, pushing the dress down off of me. He unhooked the brassiere from around my body, and he let it drop. He cupped my breasts, and he nipped at my neck.

"I only wanted answers as to what was going on," I told him honestly.

He turned me to face him, and he ran his fingers down my belly. "And you realize that would have been breaking your promise to me, right?"

I reached forward to push the shabby jacket off of his shoulders. I leaned in, brushing my mouth against his as I kicked off my boots.

He pulled back a few inches. "You are trying to distract me, love."

I nodded with a soft smile, but he leaned back in, helping me to remove his shirt as we kissed. We followed with his pants and shoes, and soon enough, we were on the bed, our mouths moving furiously against one another.

He pushed me gently onto my side, facing away from him, and he pressed himself against my back. Pushing my hair to the side, his mouth left searing kisses across and down my shoulder as his fingers followed the curves down my side.

"I missed you," I said, closing my eyes and enjoying his touch.

"I don't think even those words are adequate to describe these past few days," He told me as he pressed his thick arousal against my entrance.

We both sighed in unison as our bodies merged, and I reached back to grip his hip, urging him further inside of me.

His hand roamed up my belly to cup a breast gently, and he groaned, "I craved the feel of your body every moment we were apart."

We were so close, and every bit of anxiety had melted away from me. I didn't know the details of what had happened, but it didn't matter right then. Nothing mattered but the moment. He moved so gently against me at first, but we fell into a more vigorous rhythm as time passed.

He clutched me tightly to him after we'd both reached completion, and he pressed his face against my shoulder.

"I swear," I breathed. "Sometimes I think being separated is worth it, just to have this." I turned over to face him.

He shook his head. "No. That simply is not an acceptable trade. I want you, always."

The baby stirred within me, and I moved his hand to feel.

"This doesn't hurt you?" He asked, sounding almost astounded. "The kicking is quite strong."

I shook my head. "No. It feels...odd, but it doesn't hurt."

He followed the baby's movements as they shifted around. "Do you still believe it is going to be a girl?"

I nodded. "I hope it will be."  
"And why is that, love?"

"Because Ashley is a terrible name for a prince," I laughed heartily.

"You're quickly making me regret letting a living soul know my given name," He said. He pinched my ribs gently, but he then nodded. "Though I agree completely."

As we dressed, Reaver looked almost hesitant, as if leaving would break our perfect bubble of bliss, yet he relented, telling me the tale in detail. I was only partially shocked to learn of Page's betrayal.

"And...what happened to her?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"She's dead," He said simply. "She threatened my family too many times to be left alive."

I gulped down the tightness in my throat. Page had once been someone I'd considered a friend. I hadn't wanted to see her take this path, but it was the one she chose. "I understand."

"There are many more traitors to be dealt with, my love" He said with a sigh as he stood straight. "Now is not the time to be squeamish. They must be punished."

"Yes," I said as he pulled me to my feet.

He kissed the top of my head, and he exhaled. "When this is over, I promise that the only thing you shall have to worry about is how much bacon you'd like with your pie."

A faint smile crossed my lips, and I took his hand, squeezing it gently. "If I remember correctly, it was cake, but that actually sounds delicious."

He laughed a little, and he brought my hand to his lips. "Then pop up to retrieve Angela, and I shall meet you at the castle."

I frowned, not eager to be separated again, but I gave in, stepping away.

* * *

I watched as Angela launched herself into Logan's arms, as he caught her and kissed her mouth with all the zeal of a man who had nearly been executed. She wiped tears away from her eyes, and kissed him once more.

"I knew that you'd come back to me," She wept.

"I would never leave you," He replied softly.

I stood in the study, leaning against the desk. Reaver hadn't yet returned from Millfields, but he would be along momentarily. I simply watched Logan and Angela's reunion, and I couldn't do anything but smile. She had been so strong during the whole ordeal, and her faith and strength had paid off. She was back with the man she loved.

Ben smiled over to me as he slid into the room, and he put his hands into his pockets, moving toward the center of the room.

I rushed to throw my arms around him, and I squeezed him tightly. "Thank you...thank you for protecting my family."

"Ah, well," He said with a shrug. "Least I could do."

"No," I corrected him. "You really did the country a great service. You did me a great service. I will forever be in debt to you."

"Just doing my job," He replied. "Saving your life. The country. All of that." A snarky grin made its way onto his face, and he chuckled.

I pressed a kiss against his cheek, and I heard someone clear their throat from the door.

"Why Mr. Finn," Reaver said. "I believe we had a little discussion in Aurora concerning this type of situation."

Ben stiffened, and he backed away from my embrace. "I didn't do anything." He held up his hands innocently.

Reaver simply smiled, and he threw an arm around him. "Well, do not think you're going to get off without letting me buy you a drink." His eyes moved up to Logan. "You, too, brother. I daresay we've earned it."

"I've just gotten him back, and you want to take him away from me so soon?" Angela whined, still dabbing at her eyes with Logan's handkerchief.

"Oh, my dear," Reaver said apologetically. "If we must, we can take drinks in the study, but we still have things to discuss. Perhaps after he's tucked you away into bed."

Her eyes lit up with amusement. "I'm sure I can deal with that."

* * *

Reaver passed out the cigars, lighting them quickly, and he took a seat in the sofa, while Ben leaned against the desk, and Logan simply stood.

He took a generous puff, blowing smoke rings into the air, and he crossed his legs as he lounged. "I say, boys, I think we did an extraordinary job nipping this little unpleasantness in the bud."

Logan nodded. "Though you're not the one that had to spend those days in a prison cell."

"You did good," Ben assured him with a chuckle as he sipped at his whiskey.

"I spent those days working in one of my factories," Reaver interjected. "It was dreadful!"

"Does that mean you're going to work to improve the conditions of them even more?" Ben questioned, raising a brow.

Reaver merely shrugged. "I don't have to work in one of the any more, now do I?"

Logan and Ben rolled their eyes simultaneously, but they both ended up joining Reaver in a good laugh.

"It went fairly well, I think," Ben said with a short nod. "Minimal casualties."

"Casualties..." Logan's face grew somber, and he furrowed his brow. "A woman threw herself in front of me. I...never for one moment thought that anyone would..." He trailed off, looking down into his drink. "I'd like to find her family...try to make things right."

Ben nodded in agreement. "I think that would be a good thing for you to do."

After a few moments respectful silence, Reaver rose from his place on the sofa, and he raised his glass, as he stubbed the barely-smoked cigar out in a crystal ashtray. "To victory."

"And to sacrifice," Logan added.

Ben just shrugged. "To Albion."

"To Albion," They all repeated. Their glasses clinked against one another, and they drained them.

"Now," Reaver said, setting his glass down and rubbing his hands together. "I've got a few more bottles of the finest stuff stashed away for just such an occasion. Who thinks that they can out-drink me?"

Logan shook his head, obviously knowing better than to accept such a challenge.

Ben nodded. "I think I've got a chance."

"Oh, my boy," Reaver tutted. "Prepare yourself for a world of pain with which you have never encountered before." He moved to retrieve the bottles.


	13. A Just Reward

**A/N: Hang on. It's going to be a bumpy ride. The next few chapters will be coming as soon as I can get them out. I've got a lot of stuff going on, but I may feel more inspired to take time out of my busy schedule to sit and write if I knew people were eagerly anticipating! So let me know what you're thinking & review!**

-Chapter Twelve-

The next morning, I woke to a truly amazing smell. I opened my eyes, and I saw that Reaver had laid a tray full of pancakes, chocolate cake, bacon, and eggs beside me in the bed. He stayed within sight to properly catch my reaction.

"Oh, Reaver," I sighed. "I love you."

"I know." He winked lightly at me before moving to help me sit up. "Now, enjoy your breakfast, for we have a very long day ahead of us."

I nodded, and I tucked into my meal.

Reaver laid back in the bed, reaching over to grab a piece of bacon before I could pour maple syrup over everything.

When breakfast was finished, I climbed out of bed, stretching out a little bit. I rubbed my belly, fully satiated, and I yawned. I was already ready for a nap, but as Reaver said, we had a long day.

"You know," Reaver said. "Perhaps you are carrying twins."

"Are you trying to insinuate that I am...big?" I asked, holding my belly.

"No," He said, realizing his mistake. "It's just...ah...I am not going to be able to talk my way out of this, am I?"

I glared at him.

"Have I told you how I absolutely adore the way that your cheeks get red when you're angry?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Have I ever told you that one of your eyes is slightly bigger than the other?" I asked, cocking a brow.

His hand flew to his face, in a panic, but he then realized that I was merely trying to get a rise out of him. "Hush, darling. You know my face is flawless."

* * *

Ben sat down across from me, and he tented his fingers together. "I have here a list of the traitors that have been rounded up. There are more, and hopefully, we will be able to find names, but for now, this is it."

At the top of the list was Hubert Hobson. I hadn't realized that his first name was Hubert. I couldn't say I was particularly surprised at this piece of evidence, and honestly, I was rather angry. I looked down the list, and I didn't recognize any other names.

"So, Hobson," I said, tossing the list down. "He was this close, and we didn't realize anything?"

"No," Ben said, shaking his head. "We didn't. I think Page offered him some sort of position whenever things were over."

"Did Page think to make herself Queen?" Reaver snorted. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure," Ben said. "She's not going to be making anyone anything now."

"He was a weak, easily swayed man with no morals," I said, returning the conversation to Hobson and his crimes. "He was pathetic."

"Yeah," Ben said nodding. "Every time I shook the man's hand I felt like I needed to wash mine afterwards."  
"Do you have any idea how you plan to deal with him?" Reaver questioned.

I said. "He deserves execution. He put me, my child, and my whole family at risk." I sat up straight. "He shall be executed."

A grin spread across Reaver's face, and he nodded. "I agree, my love. Completely."

"Well, court isn't until eleven," Ben said. "I think I might go see if I can sleep off the rest of this hangover before then."

Reaver laughed. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to out drink me, boy."

"I still say you have an unfair advantage," Ben said.

"You owe me fifty gold, by the way," Reaver reminded him.

"What would you need fifty more gold for?" Ben asked. "You own half of Albion, and you're married to The Queen."

"I always pay my debts and see that debts owed to me are collected," Reaver said, inspecting his nails nonchalantly. "It's just business."

"You pay your debts?" I asked.

"Oh, well, when you get technical about it, let us put it like this: I always see to it that business is taken care of...one way or another."

"Speaking of taking care of business," I said, shifting my gaze over toward Ben. "If I offered you a reward for saving my life and the lives of many others, would you accept it?"

"Maybe," He said. "Depends on what it is."

"That wasn't my question," I told him, smirking a little.

"Well, who am I to refuse The Queen of Albion?" He asked.

"Good," I said. "Then you are to be knighted and given a home in Bowerstone Old Quarter. Also, I need someone that I can trust to protect my family."

He opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped himself and nodded. "It would be an honor, Lilyana."

"It is settled then," I said. "Hobson and the other traitors are to be executed, and Ben is to be knighted and bequeathed with lands and riches."

"Sir Ben Finn," Ben said. "I think I could get used to that."

"Also, you are surely to become more popular with the ladies, and I can stop fearing that you will carry my wife away," Reaver put in. "Though, now that I am married, a certain void has been created. I believe you have what it takes to fill it."

A twinkle appeared in the blonde man's eyes, and he laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I have definitely learned my lesson about stealing your wife, but I'm not sure I could fill _all _of the voids that you once did."

"Now," Reaver said. "If you excuse us, _Sir_, my wife and I have some other business to attend to. A few letters need writing, I believe, and they are most urgent."

Ben turned to leave the room, waving a little, and he closed the door behind us, leaving us completely alone.

Reaver bent to press a hot kiss against my mouth, and after a few moments, I pulled away.

"What is that all about?" I asked, a small smile finding its way on to my lips.

"I find that I get hot and bothered seeing you so resolute and ruthless," He said. "It is...definitely unexpected." He pulled me to my feet.

"Then maybe I should punish you for leaving me unsatisfied last night," I breathed as I splayed my hands across his chest, and he took my mouth over once more. My heart thudded inside of me, and I groaned. He moved me toward the desk, pushing the papers out of the way, and he pulled away from my mouth. "You didn't wake me when you came to bed."

"I thought you might enjoy resting in your own bed without my interference," He said, hiking my dress up over my hips and sitting me down on the edge of the desk. He leaned in to press his mouth against my collarbone. "You must have been terribly tired."

"That's never stopped you before," I noted, running my fingers through his ebony hair.

"Mmm, I am not without mercy," He breathed against my flesh. "Though, I save what little I have for special occasions."

He urged me back to lay across the desk, and I could feel his fingers working at moving my undergarments out of his way and tossing them to the side. He slipped two fingers easily inside of me, and with them, he coaxed my body into a fervid arousal.

"And are you showing me mercy right now?" I half-moaned.

"No, my beloved," He replied, his blue eyes filled with devious intent. "I plan on being quite merciless to you at this particular moment."

With one hand, he was unbuttoning his trousers and with the other, he kept at his task. As I approached my peak, he removed his fingers and swiftly replaced them with his turgid heat. He wrapped my legs tightly around his hips, and he pumped himself quickly into me, his eyes fixed on me, watching my face as I came.

My body was alive with the sensation, and a moan of relief made its way through my softly parted mouth. I gripped the edges of the desk desperately, and I heard the wood splinter under my strong grip. I took my hands away quickly, and he took one of them tightly, lacing our fingers together.

He took his bottom lip between his perfect white teeth, a look of pure glee on his face. "I love watching you lose yourself to me. The way your lips part, the way your cheeks flush..." He ran his free hand up my body to touch my face. "Perfection."

I caught my breath. The intensity of it all had me feeling emotional. His finger caught a tear as it rolled down my face. I turned my face away, and I wiped the rest of my tears.

"I'm going to assume those are tears of joy," He puffed through his smiling mouth, his body slowing to allow me a few moments to collect myself.

I laughed softly, a little embarrassed. "Yes. Something to that effect."

He ran his thumb gently across my lips before letting his hand drift down my body once more, caressing all of my most sensitive areas along the way.

After a good while, my back grew tight and sore. I shifted a little, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you uncomfortable, my dear?" He questioned, and without hearing my answer, he withdrew to help me sit up. He tugged me back to my feet, and led me to the chaise lounge tucked in the corner, plopping himself back. He wiggled his eyebrows, as if enticing me to climb atop. I hitched my dress up and obeyed.

As I slid down on top of him, we both made noises of pleasure, and his slender fingers moved to grasp at my hips. Our bodies eased back into a more vigorous rhythm. His hands drifted up my body, cupping my covered breasts and pinching gently at my nipples through the fabric. I gasped loudly, and I gave him a shocked, yet pleased smile.

He moaned my name, and his eyes were lit with blazing desire as he held my gaze. He moved his hands back down my body, rubbing my rear before moving on to my hips.

"Oh, Lilyana," He murmured once more. "You've no idea how addicting the feel of your tight embrace is." He panted between his words, and he gripped my hips so tightly. "I will never have enough of you." His last words were dripping in pure enthrallment.

There was a knock at the door, and I moved to climb off of him, but he shook his head.

"You cannot simply leave me when I am so close," he groaned quietly. He glanced around me to the door to see that it wasn't opening yet. "If you stop now, I may..." He gulped quickly. "I may have to shoot someone in frustration."

"Your Majesty," called a maid cautiously. "I have been sent to collect you to dress for court."

"The Queen is otherwise occupied at the moment-finishing some urgent letters," Reaver said, trying to keep his voice steady. He stifled a soft moan as I teased him by grinding roughly against him. "I will send her along when she is ready."

"Yes, Your Grace," The maid said, and I heard her feet carry her away from the door.

"You devilish woman," He growled, driving his hips into me from below.

Another climax swelled within me, and I quickened the pace of my rocking hips. I reached back to steady myself against his thighs, and a moan, that was perhaps too loud, left me. I squeezed my eyes shut, but I felt his hands pinch my hips to get my attention.

"Open your eyes love, I want to see you," His voice shook as he, too, rapidly approached his end.

I opened my eyes once more, and I looked down to see that his perfect face was furrowed with ecstasy. A course moan escaped him as we both moved over the edge in unison. His eyes held mine intensely as he emptied himself inside of me. The pleasure rippled through me, and I felt more tears leak down my face, but it didn't matter. I clutched his trousers tightly, and one final sigh resonated from me.

We sat there for a few moments, staring at each other in the sweet afterglow of our lovemaking, and I traced his smiling lips with my fingers. Had my swollen belly not been in the way, I would have leaned to kiss him, but merely touching his lips sufficed.

I felt my body turn nearly to jelly on top of him, and I climbed slowly off of him. He sat up quickly, and having seen how wobbly-legged I was, he pulled me down to lay back against his chest. His fingers skated down my front to cup my swollen womb.

"Not very much time left," I said after a few moments, putting my hands on top of his.

"No," He said with a chuckle. "It has not felt like a very long time for me, but I was not around for the first half." He kissed the top of my head. "There is always next time."

My heart sank as I remembered Theresa's words, but I didn't let the sadness overtake me. I didn't want to ruin this moment with her cryptic prediction. I took my lip between my teeth, and I merely nodded. "Yes."

"Ah, love," He sighed. "Court will be in session soon, and you need to be dressed for the occasion." He stroked my belly once more before helping me back up into a sitting position. He leaned forward to brush his mouth against the back of my neck.

I simply nodded again, the silent weariness still set deep inside of me. I blinked a few times to hold in the tears, and I felt him slide out from behind me.

He pulled up his trousers and inspected himself for any noticeable stains. He helped me to my feet, and he touched his forehead to mine. "Now, can I trust you not to get into any trouble while you are getting dressed?"

I smiled softly. "I'm not sure. It's a long way between here and the bedroom."

"I will see you outside of the throne room very soon, darling," He assured me. His eyes found something over behind the desk, and he smirked. "Though, I think your dressers will suspect what happened here if you return without _those._" He eyed my underthings that were laying across the ground.

"I don't think I could possibly bend over to get them," I told him, honestly.

"Then, allow me, _mon amour_," He said, striding over to retrieve them. He helped me back into them, and he laughed. "What ever would you do without me?"

"I wouldn't be in this position in the first place," I told him, leaning in to leave a peck on his cheek. I moved toward the door, my hand moving to support my aching lower back.

* * *

"A letter for you, Your Majesty," said Bella, my favorite maid. She put the envelope in my hand, and offered me a smile.

"Thank you, Bella," I said with a bob of my head. I broke Kalin's seal, and I opened the letter.

_Your Majesty,_

_I am very excited for imminent miracle that is to take place in just a few short months. I would like to extend an offer of my services. During the dark times in Aurora, I assisted quite a few new mothers during their most important of days, and it would be an honor to help you. The midwives of Aurora are known for their tenderness and understanding, and I believe that you would benefit greatly from a midwife's care. _

_I await your reply with excitement._

_-Kalin_

I smiled a little to myself. Having Kalin around would be a great treat for me. I had always seen her as a motherly figure, and I always enjoyed the time I spent with her. Female friends were hard to come by nowadays.

I inspected myself in the mirror, and I rubbed my belly once more. The dress emphasized my growing womb. This baby was something to be proud of. It was to be the heir to the throne, but something in my heart told me that things may not go as planned for it, or me.

I exhaled steadily, and I turned to see that Reaver had impatiently come to the bedroom to retrieve me for court. He offered me a smile, and he crossed the room to take me into his arms.

"I simply could not wait," He said. "Not when you'd left me with such a smile on my face."  
I grinned, and I heard Bella make a small sound that expressed how adorable she thought the exchange was. I glanced over to her, and she was grinning as I was, but she curtsied and excused herself.

"Come, my dear," He said. "We should be heading to the throne room shortly."

* * *

We entered the throne room arm in arm to see that a second, though slightly smaller and less grand, throne had been placed next to mine. Reaver smirked, and I knew that he'd had something to do with it. Though, it was his right, as my consort, to sit beside me during court. He'd never exercised this right before, but now, it seemed, he was thoroughly interested in fulfilling all of the duties Prince-Consort.

"Her Majesty Queen Lilyana and Prince Reaver," announced the herald as we made our way toward the thrones.

I glanced to Reaver, who wore his brightest smile as he led me toward my seat. He helped me down onto the throne, and he took his place beside me.

"The first order of business," Logan announced, stepping forward. "Is the judgment of all traitors of Albion, the first being Hubert Hobson."

Hobson was escorted in by a pair of guards. He looked disheveled and panicked. His shifty little eyes darting around the throne room, perhaps trying to find anyone to ally with, but he was met only with disapproving glares from all present.

"Hubert Hobson," Logan said cooly. "You have been charged with high treason against Queen Lilyana and the unborn heir to the throne of Albion. What have you to say?"

"I am so deeply sorry, Your Majesty!" He wept, falling to his knees in a bow and pressing his nose into the carpet. "I was weak and had lost faith! Forgive me!"

I held my chin high, and I blinked, my jaw tight. I felt Reaver's hand on top of mine, a supportive gesture.

"I am willing to give more names!" He blubbered. "More traitors! There are many that Ben Finn did not discover! I have the names of six—SIX!-guards that conspired against you, Your Most Beautiful Highness!"

I looked to Logan. "Give him a pen and ink. He will write the names of these traitors."

Logan looked puzzled, but he obliged my command. The guards stood ready as Hobson scrawled six names onto the piece of parchment provided. Logan snatched it from him, glancing over to it before handing it to me. He returned to stand before Hobson, his dark eyes filled with disgust.

I looked over the paper. I recognized only two of the names, but I passed the list over to Reaver, who read it slowly.

"I regret all of my actions, Your Majesty!" Hobson sobbed, not daring to look at me. "Please be merciful!"  
I straightened myself, putting my hand over the child that his actions had endangered. I gulped the growing lump in my throat before the words left me. "I sentence you, Hubert Hobson, to death, to be carried out immediately."

He wailed loudly, and he jumped to his feet, obviously intending to try to outrun his sentence.

Logan seized him, and his hand moved so quickly that I was barely able to see him draw his sword. He skewered the traitor through his back, the end of his sword exiting through the man's gut.

A gasp washed over the crowd, and it was followed by silence, then a soft murmur as Hobson's body slid from the end of Logan's blade to the ground. It was gathered quickly by the guards, and I averted my eyes from the puddle of blood.

"Ah, thank you, Brother," I said, clearing my throat.

Logan nodded, his eyes full of something that looked much like satisfaction. He flicked the remaining blood off of his blade before sheathing it once more. "The traitors may be brought forward."

* * *

Once the traitors, including the six that Hobson had named, were tracked in and sentenced, it came time for the official ceremony to knight Ben. Hobson's blood had been cleaned up as well as it could, and the area had been covered with a rug so that neither of us would have to step in it.

Reaver and I stepped down the stairs, and I was handed the ceremonial saber. I held with one hand wrapped around the hilt, and the other supporting the dull blade.

Ben was dressed in the red, blue, and gold uniform that the highest ranked members of Albion's army wore. He had slicked back his unruly blonde hair, and he knelt down before me, his nervous face pointed toward the floor.

"Benjamin Finn," I said officially. "Do you promise to be loyal to the Sovereign rulers of Albion? To uphold the laws of Albion and defend her to your death? To be brave in the face of danger? To be charitable and defend the poor and helpless? To speak the truth and fight for it?"

"I do," He said loudly.

"I dub thee Sir Benjamin Finn, Knight of Albion and Defender of her people," I said, using the saber to lightly tap each of his shoulders. "Rise, Sir Benjamin."

He climbed to his feet, and I presented him with the saber. He had a crooked grin on his face, and he bowed.

The crowd erupted into applause and cheering, obviously excited to have witnessed something so momentous, not just Hobson's execution.

Ben grinned, and he bowed deeply to me as he stowed the saber at his belt.

"Congratulations, my boy," Reaver said, stepping down to shake Ben's hand. "I believe after all of this ceremony is through, a drink is order."

Ben nodded. "I think I'll be able to get you this time, Reaver."

"Ah, my friend," Reaver said. "I cannot wait to have fifty more of your gold in my purse. Come Logan, you don't think you're getting out of it tonight, are you?"

Logan merely sighed and nodded. "I suppose not."


	14. The Plan

**A/N: Okay, so I've been having some technical issues, but I plan to publish as I can. I love getting reviews, and they are an awesome motivator (just...for your information. :D). I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! **

-Chapter Thirteen-

The day that Kalin arrived, I was beyond exhausted. I had nearly reached the end of my pregnancy, and it had been a struggle every day. I had grown far larger than I had expected, though physicians assured me that I carried only one child, and every part of me seemed to be swollen. Walking, sitting, and sleeping had all become uncomfortable, and I found myself needing to relieve my bladder even more frequently than I already had been.

I was just about miserable. Angela, who had sailed effortlessly through the first half of her pregnancy, had barely begun to show. She glowed with the light that motherhood brought to some women. That glow had not found its way to my face at all.

Reaver showed no signs of wear or anxiety, though he was probably just as exhausted as I was. He had taken over some of my smaller duties-answering letters, ribbon-cuttings, meeting with the small council—in addition to all of his prior duties at his factories and taking care of me around the clock. I wasn't sure how he managed it at all.

He assisted me down the stairs to the foyer, one arm looped around my waist, and the other hand holding mine. My gait had transformed into a waddle as our little bundle had dropped further down my pelvis, and now it was downright frustrating to go anywhere.

I spotted Kalin and an exotic beauty with long, dark hair and bronze skin. They waited for us across the foyer, seated on a sofa, but they rose as soon as they saw me. Both women curtsied, and Kalin came forward to wrap her arms around me the best she could with my swollen womb in the way.

"Your Majesty," She said warmly. "You look positively radiant."

I offered a smile, though I didn't believe her words for a moment. "Hello, Kalin. It is wonderful to see you again."

"And Your Grace," She said, nodding to Reaver. "It is so nice to see you so involved in The Queen's care."  
He nodded in return, and he put a hand on my belly. "I would think that I owe this type of doting to my dear wife. She is, after all, carrying my child."

Her eyes fell to my belly, and her smile widened. "You will be welcoming a little Princess into the world, I see. How exciting!"

"You can tell just by looking?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It is not definite, of course, but I have seen many woman carry little girls in this same way," She put a hand out, almost asking permission to touch.

Reaver removed his hand, and I nodded.

She stroked the belly, and she nodded. "You are nearly full to burst, Your Majesty. I am glad that we made it on time." She glanced over to her companion. "How rude you must think I am. This is Feya. She is the midwife that will be bringing your blessing into the world."  
Feya bowed, her striking copper-colored eyes tearing away from my husband. She wore one of those thin, flowy dresses that Reaver adored, and it accentuated her generous curves. Her long dark hair was loose in waves down her back with beads strung through a few random, tiny braids.

I grumbled softly to myself, but with Reaver looking as he did, I had gotten used to the staring of other women. When I looked over to Reaver, I saw that he had noticed my little inner-thought, and he offered me an innocent grin.

"She does not speak much of the common tongue, I am afraid," Kalin told us. "But she is learning, and I am here to translate."

"Thank you very much for coming," I said.

"I am honored," Feya said, her eyes finally meeting mine. She was, indeed, a great beauty. She was not the type of woman I had expected when Kalin had mentioned she would be bringing a midwife . "Now," Kalin said. "If you would like, before we settle in, Feya can examine you to determine how much longer we must wait until the blessed event is to take place."

Feya nodded eagerly, obviously excited at the prospect of assisting to bring a new life into the world.

"That sounds good," I said. "Hopefully, she is nearly ready to come. I know I am ready for all of this to be over."

Kalin's laugh was like a soft bell, and she patted my stomach softly. "She will come when she is ready, but for now, let us go to your room."

* * *

Feya had pronounced that the baby was not quite ready. Kalin translated her words carefully, and she told us that the baby would probably come within the fortnight. I was relieved and frustrated all at once. On one hand, I was not looking forward to the process of labor, but on the other, hand I was ready to meet my child, though Theresa's vague prediction came back to mind. A chill reverberated through me.

Kalin and Feya left the room, allowing me some privacy to dress, and as I dressed, Reaver simply smirked down to me.

"What?" I asked, raising a brow to him.

"I miss the days when exotic young women looked at_ my_ naughty parts with such enthusiasm," He said with a small chuckle. "Though, this ring does often deter that type of attention." He held up his hand, flaunting the gold band that sat on his finger.

I glared at him. "I would hope that it would always deter that sort of attention."

"Well, darling, I cannot help that people of all sorts find me attractive, can I?" He said, playing the victim.

I said nothing, still shooting him a burning look.

"Oh, love, I seem to remember two separate people kissing you since you and I became committed to each other," Reaver said.

"And I am sure that you had to have been up to no good in Aurora while we were separated," I snapped back, my mood taking a twist towards anger.

His lips pressed together into a line, and he sighed. "I can honestly say that I did not become intimate with anyone else when I was in Aurora."

"Intimacy and sex are two different things to you, Reaver," I interjected. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that you weren't with anyone else."

"That was many months ago, Lilyana," He said snippily. "And I do not wish to talk about it. I did not fuck anyone while I was in Aurora." He rubbed his temples gently.

I sighed, trying to calm my nerves. "Reaver I'm-"

"It is fine," He assured me. "I understand that you are frustrated. Honestly, I would be disturbed if you were not."

"I'm just ready for this to be over," I sighed, plopping back onto the bed. "I don't mean what I say."  
"You know," Reaver said, sliding down onto the bed next to me. "There are ways other than those that Kalin suggested to speed labor along."

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking a brow at him.

He trailed a finger across my belly and further down south. "I mean to say that perhaps some vigorous lovemaking might...help relieve you in more ways than one."

"Would that sort of thing work, or are you simply trying to trick me into giving myself to you?"

"Perhaps a little bit of both." He gave me a dazzling grin, and he leaned over me. "It has been a very long time since I've had you."

It had been less than a week.

He leaned down to brush his mouth against my collar bone. "It would not hurt to try, would it, my love?"

I honestly wasn't in the mood for anything but a bath and the largest plate of food I could find, but I decided that it would perhaps ease some of the tension that had built between us in the past few days. I started to unbutton the front of my dressing gown, and I said, "I am not sure how well this will go, but-"

"Darling, you do not have to lift a finger," He said, but he then chuckled. "A leg, perhaps, but I assure you that I will bear most of the burden."

* * *

Our attempts to induce labor had been unsuccessful, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Reaver seemed disappointed that his suggestion hadn't worked, but he also seemed to be delighted that he'd gotten to have some fun in trying.

We walked briskly across the garden, Reaver holding tightly onto me, as if I were made of glass. I glanced back to see that Ben had already acquainted himself with Feya, speaking what little of Aurora's native tongue that he knew. She merely blushed and batted her long, thick eyelashes at him. At least her attention was focused somewhere other than Reaver, now.

I paused for a moment to rest my aching hips, and Reaver pulled me closer to him, allowing me to lean more against him for support.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Reaver asked, rubbing my lower back tenderly.

I sighed. "Just a little..." I sighed, and I shook my head. I felt a little dizzy, but it wasn't terrible. I straightened, and I drew in a large lungful of air.

"Do you need to sit down?" He asked me quietly, his eyes darting back toward a nearby bench.

"No, I-" My knees sagged beneath me, and the dizziness took over momentarily. I would have fallen onto the grass below had Reaver not caught me.

Scooping me up into his arms, he turned toward the castle. His face was set into a serious expression, but his eyes were full of worry.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Kalin breathed, catching up with us.

"I-I'm fine," I sighed. "Just a little dizzy."

"You should lie down," Reaver said.

Kalin seconded his notion with a swift nod. "Feya will examine you again, and then we will see where to go from here."

"Will there be any chance that I won't be stuck in a bed all of the rest of the day?" I asked with a sigh. The idea of laying in bed was not appealing to me, especially when there was so much that needed to be done.

"No," Reaver said firmly as he carried me up the stairs. "You will stay in bed until you are told otherwise by a physician."

"But isn't that what Feya is here for?" I questioned him, arching a brow.

"When the best care is available to us, why not use it?" He asked.

Kalin added, "I encourage more than one examination, Your Majesty. This could, after all, be an ailment completely unrelated to the child."

Reaver looked slightly shocked that Kalin had agreed with him, but he nodded, as if it were decided.

* * *

Reaver turned to look at Kalin. He had been shut out of the examination with the physician, so he, Kalin, and Feya sat outside of the bedroom, awaiting news.

"I sense that you are hesitant to pursue Lilyana's plan of birth," Kalin said softly, her almond-shaped eyes coming up to meet his.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers, and he nodded. "I simply cannot trust my wife's life in the hands of someone that couldn't possibly be very experienced." He jerked his head in the direction of Feya, who had her eyes closed in what appeared to be meditation.

"Feya has delivered many children in her years as a midwife," Kalin told him. "Her mother was a midwife, and her mother's mother. She has been raised to do this."  
"I do not accept that as adequate training," He said.

"These physicians that you place your faith in, they go to school for many years, yes?" Kalin asked, moving to cross the room away from him. She glanced back at him over her shoulder.

He nodded.

"And the methods they use, they are new and advanced, yes?"

"Yes. What is your point?"

"Women were made to carry children. Their bodies are designed by the gods to open and create life," She said. "Midwives merely help this natural process. These physicians that you place your trust in, they take it upon themselves to rip the child from their mothers. They cut and rip and use cruel instruments and damaging, poisonous drugs to do this horrible deed. It is not natural."

Reaver shook his head. "The end justifies the means."

"This is Lilyana's body, and it is her choice," Kalin said. "If the physician declares that the child is in no immediate danger, then I am sure that she will want to proceed with her plan of using a midwife."

Before Reaver could argue, the doctor exited the room, his case in his hand, and he offered the group a soft smile.

"She was merely exhausted," he said. "She requires much bed rest until the child comes, but other than that, she is in perfect health."

* * *

I sighed, and I looked to the opening doors. Reaver was striding through, his face a mixture of worry and relief and anger all rolled into one. He sat beside me on the bed, and he put a hand on my belly before leaning down to give it a soft kiss.

"The baby is fine," I assured him. "I don't need to lay in bed for the next two weeks."

"But you are not fine," He returned. "You must take care of yourself."

I rolled onto my side, away from him, and I heard the thudding sound of his shoes hitting the floor. He slipped behind me, and he slipped his arm around to embrace my womb.

"Would you listen to me if I suggested allowing a qualified, educated physician to deliver our child instead of some little girl who has more breasts than brain?" He asked, almost cooed as he pressed his mouth against the back of my neck.

"Probably not," I said honestly. "I do not want to be poked and prodded and drugged, Reaver. Can't you understand that?"

"And I want you to have the best care," He tacked on. "We can afford the best physicians in Albion. We can afford _all_ of the physicians in Albion. Why are you so set against this?"

"Why are you so set against what I want?" I asked. "Physicians could not help my mother when she died, and they could not help the child that she died trying to birth."

I could feel him freeze behind me.

"I had forgotten," He said, almost apologetically. "I am sorry."

I shook my head softly. "Don't be."

He stroked my hair gently, and he squeezed me around the belly.

"This is the only way I will have this baby," I told him. "When Kalin offered me an alternative to doctors, you have no idea the relief I felt."

He merely listened.

"I want this," I said. From what Theresa had told me, I would have only once chance to do this, and I wanted to do it in a way that may possibly save my child...or me. I closed my eyes.

"Do you require anything, love?" He whispered, pressing himself tighter against me.

"Send everyone else away," I sighed. "I just need you."

He nodded softly, giving me another small kiss before climbing off of the bed.

* * *

I woke from sleep suddenly, a very noticeable tightening in my lower back and abdomen. It was uncomfortable, but not unbearable. Part of me started to panic. This was what I had been waiting for. The beginning of labor was setting in, but now I was terrified. There was still so much that I hadn't managed to do. The nursery was, in my opinion, unfinished, and I still hadn't any idea how to even prepare myself for being a mother.

I remembered Kalin saying something about false pains that were similar to those of labor. This is what this had to be. Feya had specifically told me that I wasn't anywhere near being ready for this child, and I agreed. I wasn't ready at all.

I felt that Reaver's arm was locked tight around me, and I scooted softly from beneath it.

He stirred gently, but his sleep took him away once more.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and I pushed myself from bed. The tightening increased, and I almost gasped with surprise, but I, soon enough, was used to it. I hobbled across the room toward my robe, and I slipped it on, tying the sash just over the swell of my belly, and I picked up my favorite book of of the vanity. I couldn't stay cooped up during all of this. I needed to walk or read in the fresh air. That would do me some good.


	15. Arrival

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, leave me a review to let me know what you think! **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Reaver stirred in his sleep, his hand sliding across toward Lilyana's side of the bed. It was empty and cold. She had gotten out of bed some time during the night. "Lilyana?"

There was no reply.

He cursed, and he rolled onto his back, opening his eyes. He pushed himself up to climb out of bed, and he saw that the book that she had been reading was gone, along with her robe. She must have snuck away some time during the night. He wondered how long she'd been gone. Why hadn't any of the guards realized that she wasn't there?

He crossed the room swiftly to grab a pair of trousers and a shirt. Glancing out of the window, he saw that the sun was just starting to rise, and small flakes of snow streaked by.

He threw a coat over his shoulders, and grabbed the one that she had neglected to take. As he put shoes on his feet, he cursed once more, and he stormed out of the bedroom.

* * *

I closed my eyes for a moment, waiting for the discomfort to pass. I straightened up, and I exhaled slowly. It was cold out, but it was pleasant because I felt so warm. I felt the first few flakes of snow hit my face, and I opened my eyes.

What I saw was not the falling snow, but my very angry husband stomping across the garden toward the bench where I sat. He had my coat slung over his arm, and I closed my book. I moved to stand, and he quickened his pace.

"What ever possessed you to come out in this cold?" He demanded to know, his eyebrows raising. He took my hand and pulled me gently to my feet. He draped my coat over me, and he took my hands into his. "You are freezing, love."

I shook my head gently. "I'm burning up." I sighed, taking a hand back to fan my face softly.

He cupped my cheek in one hand and he moved his other to my lower back. "Is there any particular reason why you came out here so early—alone?"  
I chewed on my lower lip. I didn't want to admit to him that the contractions were already upon me. I still wanted to believe that this was some kind of false labor. "I couldn't sleep."

"You're not telling me something," he said as he pulled me along toward the doors. "But regardless of why you are out here, you need to be back in bed. Now."

The temperature change was drastic as we came inside. It was so very warm within the castle. The air almost felt too thick to breathe. "Reaver, I'm fine."

"You most certainly are not," He came back. He glanced over to me. "Your face is flushed, and your eyes...they look so tired, love. Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't fall asleep after getting up to relieve myself," I lied. If he was this worried over me leaving the bedroom, I didn't want to tell him what I had been experiencing for the past hour or so. I hadn't really kept track of the time.

"Well, there are perfectly comfortable chairs in the room that you could read in," He offered. "You need not walk all the way outside."

"I just felt a little smothered," I told him, breathing deeply. Another wave of tightness washed through my back and abdomen, and my legs paused beneath me.

He stopped, his blue eyes widening. "Are you alright?"

I sighed, my hand sliding down my belly. "Just..."

He knew immediately what was happening. "Lilyana, once I get you into bed, I am sending for Kalin and that silly girl, whatever her name is."

"Feya," I huffed, my eyes darting up towards his. The discomfort was intensifying.

He swept me into his arms, and I winced softly at the sudden movement. He stomped up the stairs, his eyes full of unvoiced anger.

I looked away from his face, and I focused on breathing through the contraction. When it passed, the tension in my body slid away. I relaxed into his arms.

"When did this start?" He asked shortly.

"Not very long ago," I lied.

He juggled me while opening the door to our bedroom, and he carried me toward the bed, laying me gently across the sheets, He pulled the blankets over me, and he gave me a look that told me very plainly to stay where I was.

* * *

The contractions were closer together and more painful. Kalin had encouraged me to get out of bed and move around as I wished. I paced across the room, huffing and puffing through a series of particularly powerful waves. Reaver trailed behind me, almost as if he believed that I would fall or hurt myself in some way without him right there.

I whipped around, my nostrils flaring and my eyes narrowed. "Do you absolutely need to follow me like that?"

"Does this bother you?" He asked, tilting his head softly.

I nodded, holding my womb. It felt tight inside and out.

"Then, you must realize how I felt when I specifically ask for you to do something, and _you_ ignore _me." _He moved to grab me by the wrist, but I whirled back around, moving out of his reach.

"Just don't touch me," I growled. "This is all your fault. 'Oh, Lily...you let me feel you completely. Don't make me wear one of those _dreadful_ things...' " I exaggerated, mimicking his voice.

From across the room, I heard Logan choke on his drink, and Angela's laughter rang out from the couch where they were seated.

"Should we go?" Logan asked, finally drawing a breath.

"If I remember correctly," Reaver said, finally catching up to me and wrapping his arms tightly around me. "You were the one that threw caution to the wind and locked your legs around me while I was about to-. "

I turned and slapped him a lot harder than I probably should have, but he didn't release me.

"Okay," Logan said. "I believe it is time for Angela to have lunch, yes?" He glanced over to his wife before seizing her by the arm and basically dragging her out of the room.

Kalin merely pretended like she'd heard nothing.

I turned leaned against him, the pain coming to a peak, but then fading.

His grip around me grew more relaxed, drifting down to cradle my womb in his hands, and he pressed his cheek against mine. "Is that better?"

I nodded softly. "I'm sorry. I-"

"There is no need to explain yourself," He told me with a chuckle. "Do you need to sit."  
I shook my head.

Kalin rose from her seat, and she moved to position me. She urged me to turn to face Reaver, wrapping my arms around his neck. She placed his hands on my hips, and she nodded. "This may help with some of the pain. Sway back and forth to loosen your hips, Lilyana."

His eyes met with mine, and he offered me a small smile. "I rather enjoy the swaying of your hips."

I smirked softly, and I sighed. "This is definitely not the time for that."

"It would be something I've never done before, but I digress," He admitted. "Are you sure that you won't let a physician help you manage the pain?"

"I'm fine," I huffed, pressing my face into his chest.

I could hear him click his tongue disapprovingly, but he said nothing. He merely held me against him, swaying back and forth with me.

* * *

The contractions were much stronger once my water broke, and I was beginning to get much more irritable. Everything that Reaver said or did made me roll my eyes or grimace. I lay on my side in the bed, and he rubbed my back, a bit too harshly.

"Just stop touching me," I snarled, pushing his hand away. "One would think that you've had plenty of practice massaging people, as colorful as your history is."

He obeyed, but with an audible grumble.

The pain spiked in my abdomen, and my whole body tensed. Sensing my pain, his hands were on me once again, but I shrugged him off.

"Just leave me," I groaned, gritting my teeth.

"Lilyana, you surely do not mean-"

"Go," I snapped. "For a little while. I..." I shook my head not able to get the words out through the pain.

"Perhaps she is overwhelmed," Kalin suggested as she mopped my forehead with a damp cloth.

Feya stood, and she looked over to Kalin nodding slightly.

"We will send for you when the time is closer," Kalin assured him.

Reaver hesitantly climbed off of the bed, and he slipped his shoes on. "Well, I am so glad to see that you appreciate my efforts to try ease you through this. After all, I should be experienced in helping women through labor with my—what was it that you called it?-colorful history?"

As he left, he slammed the door behind him, and I jumped slightly.

Tears of exhaustion rolled down my face, and I felt Feya's hand rubbing my back with gentle skill.

* * *

Reaver exited the bedroom to see that Logan, Angela, Jasper, and Ben were all seated in chairs that had been brought up specifically for this occasion.

"She made me leave," He growled with fury, his eyes blazing.

"We heard," Angela said, her eyes lit with a soft humor. She rubbed her belly and glanced over to Logan. "Prepare yourself for what is to come."

Ben stood, automatically reaching beneath his coat. He produced a flask, and he handed it over to Reaver, a knowing smirk playing across his face. "I had a feeling you'd be needing this."

Reaver snatched the thing, and he opened it up, quickly draining it of roughly half of its contents. He patted himself down, and he cursed softly, realizing that he'd left his cigarette case on the desk in the bedroom.

"What do you need?" Logan asked, rising to his feet.

"I need to go to the study," Reaver grumbled before finishing off the flask and tossing it back to Ben.

"Then, we will accompany you," Logan said, glancing decidedly toward Ben.

"Yes," Ben chipped in. "We will."

As the three walked, Reaver crossed his arms over his chest, his face still hot with anger.

"Those women are all against me," He said. "I know it."

Ben held back his snort of laughter, and he nodded. "Oh yeah, mate. Sure they are."

"Don't patronize me, boy, " Reaver snapped.

Logan laughed, and he shook his head. "You know, you might have worked all of these issues out had you discussed what Lilyana's wishes were before the last two weeks of her pregnancy."

"Oh, and I'm to take it that you and Angela have every single detail planned out perfectly?" Reaver questioned with a roll of his eyes.

"We've prepared ourselves," Logan said as they entered the study.

Reaver strode directly over to the shelf where his spare cigarette case sat, waiting for him. He pulled a cigarette from within. He seemed to sigh with relief after lighting it and taking a long, soothing drag.

"Feeling better?" Ben questioned, moving toward the bar-area to refill his flask.

"He probably won't feel better until Lilyana's given birth," Logan said.

Reaver tapped his toe impatiently, flicking the ashes off of the tip of his smoke into his ashtray. The tension was releasing from his muscles, and he sighed. "How much longer could it possibly take? I found her in labor at sunrise, and the sun set hours ago."

"You, my friend, need another drink," Logan suggested, nodding over to Ben.

Ben poured a large tumbler of whiskey, and he passed it to Reaver, who polished it off without hesitation.

He exhaled, and rubbed his temples. "I just do not know what to do with myself. She is in pain, and she will not allow me to bring in a physician to do anything about it."

Logan nodded. "That, I can understand, I suppose. Angela has agreed to a physician, but Lilyana and I lost our mother while she was under the care of a physician. I do not blame the doctor, but I can understand her hesitance."

Reaver set the glass down on the desk, and he stubbed out his cigarette only to light another one directly after. "She is so stubborn."

"And you aren't?" Ben asked, raising his eyebrows with a soft laugh. "Lilyana told me some of the details of your courtship. You don't like the word 'no,' do you?"

"No," Reaver said simply. "Come, I suppose we had better go sit outside of the room. I shall wait until I am summoned by _those women." _He said the last two words with a great amount of distaste. "Perhaps I _may _be allowed to witness the birth of my child."

-oOo-

Reaver paced back and forth in front of the door. Every time Lilyana cried out, he was tempted to burst through the door, against her wishes or not. He could hear every soft whimper and moan of pain acutely, and every sound caused an unpleasant knot to form in his gut.

Angela had been allowed into the room, so only the men remained. It truly was the women opposing him. He flicked ashes onto the carpet, not even caring to find his way to an ashtray. He couldn't believe the nerve of those women. How dare they keep him from this?

"Your Grace," Jasper said. "Perhaps if you had a seat, or a drink your nerves might calm?"

"He's had four or five drinks," Ben said. "And about a dozen cigarettes. If that didn't calm his nerves, I doubt anything will."

Logan rose to pace alongside Reaver. "She will be fine. She is strong. Stronger than any other woman I've known."

"I know that," Reaver said, pausing. "She is strong enough to have broken through my defenses to strike at a heart that I had believed to be shriveled and dead."

"That was almost sort of sentimental," Ben said, nearly in awe, a smirk fixed on his lips.

Before Reaver could snap back, a loud, sobbing cry—almost a scream—of pain rang through the hallway. His whole body shuddered, and he shook his head. His hands tightened into fists, and he strode toward the door.

"Reaver, are you sure-?" Logan asked, putting himself in front of the door, but Reaver shoved him out of the way with ease.

Reaver threw the door open, and he stormed into the room, looking to see that Lilyana was standing, hunched over, supporting herself against the edge of the bed. Her hair was wet and stuck to her reddened face. Her eyes found him, and her mouth pressed into a soft, apologetic look.

He closed the door, as he moved to stand beside her. He let his hand roam gently down her back, rubbing and caressing her with extreme tenderness. "I could not bear to hear you scream."

"I don't know if I can do this," She sobbed. "I can't...Please don't leave me again. I'm sorry. I-" She groaned, wincing her eyes shut once more, the wind leaving her lungs.

"Darling, no," He said in a hushed tone. "I will not leave. As long as you need me, I am here." He put his hand over hers down on the bed.

Her breathing was ragged and she wept, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Lay down," Feya said softly, approaching Lilyana. "It is almost time."

When she straightened, she had everyone to help her sit on the edge of the bed.

"You sit behind," Feya instructed Reaver. "Let her lay against you."

He kicked off his shoes, and he slid behind her, pulling her back against his chest. He took one of her hands in his, and he moved his other to cup her belly ever-so tenderly.

She leaned her head against him, and she closed her eyes, resting for the few minutes between contractions. She caught her breath, and Kalin moved to mop the sweat from her brow.

"You are doing so well, Lilyana," Kalin said. "You are an amazing woman."

"Well, of course she is," Reaver stated softly, pressing a kiss against the top of her head.

Kalin simply smiled, almost pridefully, and she walked back to wring out the damp rag and wet it with cool water once more.

Feya lifted Lilyana's feet onto two blocks of wood, and she glanced back toward Angela, and then to Lilyana. "Is she to be here?"

"Yes," Lilyana said with a nod. "I would like for my sister to be here."

Angela smiled, and she turned, obviously realizing that Feya was about to perform an exam on Lilyana. She readied the blankets, being sure to stay turned.

Reaver moved his hand to push the hair out of her face. "Are you alright, dear?"

She nodded, but her body tensed again.

"The baby comes," Feya announced. "It will be here very shortly."

Lilyana's back arched upward with pain, and Reaver leaned forward, keeping his chest against her back.

"Breathe, love," He whispered softly. "Breathe with me."

She closed her eyes, trying to steady her erratic breaths and follow his slow, calming rhythm. She squeezed his hand, and a small strangled cry escaped her.

"Do you feel the urge to push?" Kalin asked, returning with the cool rag. She lathed it against Lilyana's forehead and across her neck.

"Yes," She replied with a quick nod. "I think."

Feya glanced up to Kalin, nodding, confirming that things were moving along as they should. She said something quickly in the Auroran tongue.

"She says for you to push when it feels right," Kalin translated. "Do not try to rush this, or you will lose your energy before you are finished. Angela, make sure that the water is hot, and finish readying the blankets, just in case this goes quickly."

Angela went to work quickly, glancing back over to Lilyana briefly. She looked a little nervous, but gave an assuring smile.

Kalin squatted down beside Feya, moving Lilyana's feet to rest on a pair of padded wooden blocks that had been brought along. The position would be more ideal for birth.

Feya peered at Lilyana over her belly, and she nodded. "When you are ready, Your Majesty."

Lilyana squeezed Reaver's hand, bearing down, a loud groan leaving her. She cursed a long string of profanities loudly, bringing a soft smile to Reaver's face, and after a few moments, she relaxed, trying to catch her breath. Her break was very brief, and she was pushing once more.

"Good," Feya said soothingly. "Very good."

Reaver's hand throbbed under her tight grip, and but he ignored the pain. He couldn't imagine that what he was feeling even compared to what his wife felt. As time passed, her grip grew tighter, but he would endure it. A thousand broken hands would not tear him away from her.

It had been a good while, perhaps an hour of this pushing, but Kalin and Feya assured them all that things were going well, and that the baby would arrive shortly.

Lilyana's cries grew louder and louder as the time passed, and she eventually was weeping.

"I'm so bloody nauseous," She groaned, leaning back against her husband.

"That is normal," Kalin assured her. "If you feel sick, let me know. I am here." She brought her eyes up to Reaver. "Do you require anything?'

He shook his head. "I am sure I will manage."

Lilyana's body stiffened once more, and she squeezed him tightly, shouting out again.

"The baby's head," Feya said. "Bear down, Your Majesty."

Reaver's heart pounded intensely, and he gulped down the building knot in his throat.

Her screams grew louder and she bore down, her teeth gritting.

"You are doing beautifully," Reaver whispered.

"Shut up," She groaned, tears streaming down her face.

He merely smirked as he kissed the top of her head again.

"Almost," Kalin said, her eyes moving between Lilyana's face and where Feya was helping to pull the baby free.

Lilyana cried out one last time, and her cries were mingled with those of the child.

"It is a girl," Kalin announced, a broad smile across her face.

Feya stood to place the baby onto Lilyana's chest.

Lilyana's eyes widened, and she her lips parted, weeping with happiness. She brought her hands up to touch her child, and her paled face was lit with pure joy. She was perfect, so very perfect.

Reaver stroked the baby's thick dark hair, and a wave of relief washed over him. It was over. She was here, and she was beautiful. A wide, unbreakable grin spread across his face, and he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from his daughter, even while they cut and clipped the cord tightly.

"Amelia Pearl," He said softly, leaning his face against Lilyana's, still marveling at the miracle that had just occurred. He'd never imagined that he would experience this kind of happiness.

"Let us get her cleaned up," Kalin said. "I promise I will return her." She smiled warmly, her eyes twinkling with happiness. She pulled the little girl from Lilyana's chest and crossed the room toward Angela, who was waiting to clean and bundle her up.

Reaver kissed the side of Lilyana's face, and his eyes followed Kalin and Amelia across the room. He was still speechless, but so blissfully happy.

"We did it," She whispered softly, her breath still coming heavily. "She's beautiful...so beautiful..."  
He nodded eagerly. "You did it, love. I merely witnessed your strength." He moved to push her moist hair from her face, and he added. "You are my hero, and I love you. It is impossible to convey how much I love you."

"I-I love you," Her voice was soft, exhausted. She lifted a hand for him to take, and he gripped it tightly.

"Kalin," Feya said quickly, and Kalin handed the baby off to Angela.

Lilyana's body fell limp in his arms.

"Love?" He asked loudly.

"Take the baby outside," Kalin instructed Angela swiftly.

Angela hesitated, but she left the room swiftly.

"Darling?" He asked, moving his head to look at her face.

Her face was still—her eyes closed, and her mouth still turned up into the faintest of smiles. Her breathing slowed, and came to a halt.

"Lilyana?" He squeezed her gently.

Her head sagged backward.

Everything in the room muffled, and his breath left him totally.

His voice was barely above a whisper, "Lily?"


	16. Breathe

**Chapter Fifteen**

He couldn't breathe. No matter how much air he drew in, nothing was sufficient. He was drowning in shock and darkness and anger. His whole body trembled as he cradled her gently. This couldn't be happening to him. He'd made a deal to prevent such a thing. How could this be happening? How could the only light he'd known in centuries just snuff out? He glanced down to see Kalin and Feya doing something that he couldn't quite grasp, massaging and working on her limp, lifeless body, but his eyes immediately returned to her pale, frozen face.

"No," He said firmly. "No, love. You...you cannot. Not after all..." The tears ran down his face, hot and fast. He squeezed her hand, bringing it against his mouth. "Please, my love. Please don't do this to me."

Kalin raised her sympathetic eyes to Reaver momentarily, but she immediately returned to work massaging Lilyana's torso.

"You promised to stay with me...You cannot leave..." He wept, pressing his face into the curve of her shoulder. "Not like this..."

"Kalin...I..." Feya whispered softly, shaking her head. "She's lost so much blood..."

"Come back to me," He demanded, his jaw tight, and his arms locking around her. "Don't you dare leave me!" He shook her. "You can't just make me love you and then leave me, Lilyana!" He dissolved into tears once more, and he buried his face against her neck. "I-I can't breathe, Lily..._I _can't breathe without _you_."

He tangled his fingers into her hair, still gasping, unable to catch his breath. Shook his head. "I cannot..."  
He looked up to see that Feya had risen to her feet. She was covered in red, and her bronze eyes were full of sadness. She shook her head softly.

"No," He growled lowly, his head raising. "She chose you over a proper doctor... You can't just let her-" He couldn't bring himself to say the words. He looked over to Kalin. "You can do something. You have the ability."

Kalin put a hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture, as she shook her head, but he batted it away harshly.  
"Don't touch me!" He sobbed loudly. "Leave _me_ be! _Save her_!" He gripped her tightly, and he shook his head. "Please...please..."

The door burst open and Logan's eyes widened at the scene before him. He brought his hand to cover his open mouth, and he rushed forward. "Lily? Oh, no..."  
Reaver continued to weep as he clutched her tightly.

Logan put his hand on Reaver's shoulder, his eyes filling with tears. He closed his eyes, his head hanging mournfully. "This can't be..." His grip on Reaver tightened, but he glanced around to all of the gaping faces and where the door hung open behind him, there were more worried faces in the hallway.

"Go," Reaver said, his voice edged with darkness. "All of you, leave us."

"Reaver, perhaps it is better that you aren't alone..." Logan suggested.

"GET OUT!" His voice thundered through the room, his eyes wild with anger and sadness all rolled into one.

Kalin and Feya were the first to file out, but Logan lingered.

"Reaver, you cannot just-"

"If you do not leave, then you had better fear the next time that my hand finds a pistol," He snarled violently.

He backed away, his eyes moving back down to Lilyana once more, and he closed the door tight behind him.

"Love, please," He begged quietly, pulling her limp body across his lap. He cradled her delicately in his arms. "You cannot turn the happiest day of my life into the saddest...please." He stroked her face gently. "Breathe."

The smile had relaxed and faded from her mouth.  
"Come back to me, love," Reaver's voice trembled as he spoke. "Please, my light...please come back to me." He pressed his forehead against hers."I need you." He put his hand over the place where her heart lay still.

* * *

I found myself in an almost familiar, misty plane, and I glanced around. All I could see was a dark, endless ocean. The water lapped at my bare feet, and I looked down to them. My stomach was flat as it had once been.

"Hello?" I called out. She had to be here somewhere. This looked so very much like the place that I had met with the blind seeress so many times. "Theresa?"

"No, my girl," said a deep voice from behind. "You will not find her here."

My heart sunk and jumped all at once. "Daddy?"

I turned to see my father, his dark eyes wide and full of a bittersweet emotion.

"Oh, Lily," He sighed. "I had so hoped that I would not see you here so early in your life."

I covered my mouth. "Am I...?"

"This is a place between life and death," He said. "I am here to guide you...on whatever path you may take."

"What do you mean?" I asked. My chest was tight, and I held back tears. I felt overwhelmed. I had felt such joy, and suddenly, here I was.

"What he means," said Walter, stepping into my vision. "Is that you have a choice to make."

I exhaled. A choice. My life was so full of choices, and now, it seemed, my death would follow suit. I folded my arms over my chest, and I glanced back to the churning black tide. "What kind of choice?"

"First, can I just...?" My father asked, stepping forward, his arms opening.

I moved into his arms, and I felt his warmth wrap around me. I felt hot tears roll down my face.

"Oh, how you've grown," He said, his voice thick with tears. "You've become the hero I'd always knew you would be. I am so very proud of you, my beautiful Lily."

"Though," Walter butted in. "Her choice in husband..."

"Ah, yes," Father sighed. "Reaver..."

"Now," said another familiar voice. "He's not all _that _bad."

I brought my eyes up to see Kent, his deep blue eyes fixed on me, a twinkle of a smile within them.

_Lily?_

I looked back toward the muffled, disembodied voice coming from the rolling tide.

"We always hear those that we love," Kent said, his tone almost wistful. He took his eyes from me before adding, "I hear you."

My heart wrenched softly, and I stepped back from my father's arms. "What does this mean? I don't understand."

"Darling," Father said sadly. "You have lived a short, yet very painful life with very hard decisions all along the way. I know because my life, though not short, was very much the same. You have lost so much, Lilyana, and I am sorry."

I gulped. "What is this choice?"

"You can stay here," Walter offered. "With us. At peace, knowing that the difference you made in the world is one that mattered." He exhaled loudly. "But, balls, Lily, you've never been one to give up, have you?"

"I still don't understand," I said, shaking my head softly, my eyes turning between the three of them. Three men that had advised me, protected me, loved me. "I get the choice to stay here, or go back?"

"Going back would mean that you would have to live with the deal that..he made," Father said. "You would out live your daughter, see her die, eventually."

I felt my stomach twist with pain. That was something I would never want to see. "Would she...be okay without me?"

"She will survive," he continued. "She will grow up knowing that her mother gave her life to bring her into this world. Knowing that her mother loved her as long as she could."

"But Reaver would not survive," Kent added. "He loves you, Lily. I have seen it first hand. He may not have always expressed it verbally, but the way he looked at you...was unmistakeable. He sees you the way I saw you..." He pressed his lips together, putting his hands on his hips. "Perfect and beautiful in every way."

Father glanced over to Kent, and his eyebrows raised. "He can't have changed that much. As I knew him, he was a ruthless, conniving bastard."

"That...hasn't changed so much," Kent chuckled. "But Lily brought out good in him didn't she?"

Walter rolled his eyes softly. "Are we sure this is the same Reaver that Sparrow and I know? The hoity-toity pirate that doesn't give two tosses about anything but money and whose ass he's going to plow that night?"

_I-I can't breathe, Lily...I can't breathe without you..._

I looked back to the water, and my heart twisted once more.

"If you leave him, he will destroy himself," Kent said, coming forward to grasp me by the shoulders. "Not immediately, maybe, but without you, he will be hollow, empty, less than what he was even before he met you."

I put my hand over my heart, and more of my tears fell.

"If you stay with us, you will never have to know sorrow," Father offered. "No pain. Only contentment with all of the good you've done."

I stared down to my feet in the sand, and I wept.

Kent wrapped his arms around me, exhaling, almost with happiness. "Lily...I so wish that things could have been different for you...for me. Easier on you, but..." He shook his head, pushing away from me to offer a smile. "That's not how things go, is it?"

Father stepped forward. "This choice isn't ours. It is one that has been given to you."

_Love, please..._

I choked softly, and I looked to each of them once more.

"No one will blame you for whatever choice you make..."

I turned to the water's edge, and I crouched down, dipping my hand into the cold water.

_Please come back to me... _His voice was so clear, now. Full of pain, a terrible sadness that I couldn't even begin to explain.

I drew my hand away, the tone of his voice nearly causing me physical pain.

_I need you._

I looked back to Walter, Kent, and my father, and I gulped, shaking my head.

"There is no guarantee that you will find each other again in the afterlife," Kent said softly, his hand laying tenderly across my shoulder. "If he is what you want, you _must_ return to him. His path would lead him only into darkness without your light."

I rose to my feet, and I closed my eyes. "How do I...how do I return to him?"

My father took my hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it tenderly. "This is what you want?"

"He is mine," I wept. "And I am his. Without him...happiness and contentment are meaningless."

He closed his eyes, exhaling. "I love you, my darling."

"And I love you," I cried, and I turned to look at Kent and Walter, as well. "I love all of you, but..."

"It's him," Kent said, nodding. "It will always be him." He slid his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "Then again, I learned that long ago, Lily."

I ran to Kent, and I threw my arms around him. "I will always remember all that you gave for me."

"Tell Ashley that he'd better take care of the pair of you. I wasn't joking about haunting him."

I wiped my face, offering him the most grateful of smiles.

Walter stepped forward to wrap his big arms around me. "If that man ever hurts you, give him a swift kick in the arse from me, okay?"

I nodded as faint laughter made its way from me.

My father was the next to take me into a warm embrace. "No matter who or what you choose in your life, I will always be endlessly proud of you." He kissed the top of my head. "Nothing will _ever _change that, darling girl."

I looked back to the water once more.

"You must confront it, Lilyana. Only in overcoming your fear, can you truly live." He swept my hair from my face.

I nodded, squeezing my father with all of the might that I had. "I miss you, Daddy. Always."

"But I am here. I will always be here." He released me, and his eyes turned out to the water. "Go and live your happiness."

I stepped backward into the tide, and I could hear his weeping and whispering. I took another step back, and the sand disappeared from beneath my feet. The black water swallowed me, and terror spread through me. I was sinking, breathing in the water. The further I sank, the warmer and clearer the water became-a vivid, startling blue. I could feel arms locked around me, rocking me, or perhaps that was the tide. I closed my eyes and everything went white.

* * *

I woke, coughing and sputtering, trying to expel water from my lungs, but there was none. There was only stale air. I felt a pair of arms tighten around me, and I heard his voice. I was finally able to breathe.

"Lilyana?" The tone was hopeful, confused, and almost elated.

I opened my eyes, and very first thing I saw was his bright, electric blue eyes, reddened and full of tears. I drew in a steady breath of air, and I gulped. Every single part of me was sore, but inside, my heart was full of joy. I offered him the best smile I could muster. "Reaver..."

He squeezed me tightly, and his mouth was against the side of my face, peppering light, delicate kisses all over. "Oh, my love, you cannot scare me so." He was weeping, though now from joy. "I thought...I thought that you had left me."

"Wh-what happened?" My throat was so dry. I needed water, but the thought of water in my throat after what I'd just endured made my stomach turn. I tried to sit up, but I was far too weak. Reaver pulled me against his chest, slipping his arms around me, his grip so tight but also so tender.

"You were gone," He said, and he buried his face in my shoulder.

"But I am here now," I assured him, bringing a shaking hand to lay across his chest, where I found that his heart was still pounding rapidly. "Where is..." I tried to moisten my mouth. "Where is everyone? Where is our daughter?"

"I sent them away," He said softly. "I...I could not bear for them to see you as you were. You deserve better..."

I let my eyes turn across the room, and I saw the blood. The end of the bed and the floor beneath was saturated with it. I gulped, and I averted my eyes as my heart tightened.

He tilted my head to look at him once more. With a sigh, he said, "I think, perhaps, that we should call in those women." His tone suggested that he might partially blame what had happened on them. "Though, I cannot find the will to let you go." He pressed his mouth against the side of my face.

"Kalin?" I called, and the door opened swiftly.

It was not Kalin, but Logan that entered. He was red-faced and teary-eyed, and he stared at me for a moment before crossing the room to throw his arms around me, not even caring that Reaver was included in the hug.

Kalin came in with Feya shortly after, and they both looked astounded.

Feya was speaking rapidly in her native tongue, and Kalin nodded enthusiastically.

"Lilyana," Kalin said softly. "Do you mind if we examine you quickly?"

Logan released me, and he said, "I...I will return." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Perhaps here?" Kalin suggested, motioning toward a clean edge of the bed.

Reaver seemed hesitant to take me from his lap, but I simply found his eyes and silently requested for him to cooperate. He obliged, raising from the bed and laying me down where she'd indicated. He crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving my face for a moment while Kalin and Feya stripped me of my bloodied gown and covered me with one of the clean blankets from the other side of the room.

Feya examined me while Kalin listened to her quick assessment. Her eyes widened, and she looked up to me.

"This is a miracle," She said. "Feya says that it is almost as if you hadn't bled. Everything is healing...ah...rapidly."

"My baby," I requested softly. "Can I...?" I raised my eyebrows, glancing to the door.

"Yes," Kalin said. "Of course. All is well, Lilyana. I will have her brought to you. Perhaps your husband would be so kind as to take you to the lounge." Her eyes moved towards a chaise lounge in the corner.

Reaver scooped me up tenderly, and he carried me over. Feya handed him a clean dressing gown, and he worked swiftly at dressing me before Kalin returned with Amelia.

When she was in my arms, my heart felt full to burst. I gazed down to her perfect face, and I felt tears build in my eyes once more. I stroked her dark hair, and I sighed.

She rooted against my chest, searching, obviously hungry, and I instinctively gave her what she searched for.

Reaver laughed softly, and I looked up to him, raising my eyebrows.

"If I would have known it was that easy to gain that sort of access, I would have been rubbing myself between your breasts the very day we met."

I couldn't help but laugh, glad that his mood had lightened somewhat, but his eyes were still rather serious. He sat on the edge, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, and he kissed my cheek lightly.

When Amelia had her fill and was burped, I covered myself once more, and I agreed to be moved into a less traumatized-looking room. Reaver carried me while Amelia was carried by Kalin.

Ben, Jasper, Logan, and Angela were all in the hallway, all looking nearly exhausted.

"You gave us quite a fright, Your Majesty," Jasper breathed with relief.

"Yeah," Ben chipped in. "We're glad you're alright."

"How are you feeling?" Angela inquired, her green eyes full of worry. Her hand rested on the little round bump beneath her gown.

"Tired," I admitted as Reaver carried me down the hallway.

"I'd imagine so," Logan said with a nod.

"Go to sleep, all of you," I said. "The Queen commands it. There will be no more excitement tonight, I promise."

* * *

"Don't most children wail all through the night?" Reaver asked, sitting on the edge of the bed with Amelia cradled in his arms. "That was what I had been led to believe, but she is quiet...and perfect."

"Maybe she realizes that we could all use a good rest," I yawned, laying back onto the pillows. Feya had examined me one last time, startled and amazed that my body had nearly bounced back to its pre-pregnancy form in such a short amount of time. Kalin attributed it to my Hero's healing powers, but I knew that _The Deal _also had something to do with the accelerated healing. I still felt rather weak, though I assumed that to be normal.

Reaver laid the sleeping child across my chest before sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes. "Darling, I..." He trailed off, kicking his shoes to the floor.

I looked up to him, and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"I lost you, today," He sighed, covering his face. "Even if only for a short amount of time. I wasn't prepared at all..."

I stroked Amelia's back, and I sighed. "I understand." I should have been prepared. Theresa's prediction had been vague enough to suggest that the reason I would never bear another child could be due to my death.

"I do not think you do," He said. "I held you in my arms for nearly half of an hour, and you were gone..."

I merely listened, not rightly knowing what to say.

"When I struck the second bargain with The Shadow Court, I thought I'd be ensuring your life," He said.

"I am alive," I assured him, reaching my free hand across the bed to rest on his leg.

He put his hand over mine. "I am so incredibly grateful for that." He moved to climb, fully clothed, into the bed beside me. He laid on his side, facing us, and he touched her tiny, fisted hand. "I never wish to go through that again, Lilyana."

I nodded. "And I never want you to have to go through it again."

He kissed my mouth briefly before sighing. "My beautiful girls, you are the only things in this world worth living for." He leaned down to press the tenderest of kisses on the top of her head.

**A/N: This chapter took a lot of heart and thought to write. Many ugly-tears were shed, but I'm pretty proud of it. Leave me reviews to let me know what you think! It really inspires me to keep going when I see that people are reading and enjoying what I'm putting out! 3**


	17. Announcement

**Chapter Sixteen**

Three days after Amelia's birth, we decided to announce to the people that a princess had been born. We had originally wanted to wait a little longer, but rumors of what happened on that day had reached the public, and without any confirmation of my well-being, some of the people were in a panic. It was understandable, I had, after all, nearly died that day.

I was feeling well enough to take a walk around the room, having mostly regained my strength, and Kalin and Feya were amazed that my body had already healed completely. Though, Feya had advised me to continue to practice extreme caution in regards to being intimate with my husband, and I understood.

Reaver held Amelia in his arms. She was swaddled tightly in a blanket of pure white, and her little blue eyes gazed up to him. He stroked her little cheek, and a smile drifted across his lips. "You are just too beautiful, little one." He glanced up to me. "Then again, how could you not be? Just look at your mother."

I stepped forward, and I leaned over to press a kiss against his mouth. "She looks like you, and you know it."

"Well," He said with a chuckle. "I suppose you are right."

"She will give you a great deal of trouble when suitors start to pop up," I told him.

His smile vanished, and he glared at me. "Then, I will hope that she is nothing like you. You have the worst taste in men."

"I always thought I had very good taste," I said. "I did, after all, choose you."  
"And I am thankful every day," He said. "But, at the time, I was not what one would consider...ah...husband material."

"I think you make a fine husband."

"Only because you made me absolutely crazy for you," he told me. "I daresay no other person could have tempted me into such an arrangement."

I laughed, and I took Amelia from him. She turned her inquisitive gaze toward me, but her mouth opened in the tiniest of yawns. I glanced out to the doors leading onto the balcony, and I saw that Logan was coming back inside.

"They are ready," Reaver affirmed.

As Logan reentered the castle, the three of us exited, Reaver looping his arm around my waist.

The crowd was immense. People had brought their entire families to this, for a chance to see the newest addition to the royal family. I exhaled softly, and the crowd erupted into cheering at the mere sight of us.

As I held Amelia up, Reaver stepped forward to speak, the crowd hushing to hear his words.

"It is with extreme happiness and pride that I announce the birth of Albion's Princess," Reaver said loudly. "Amelia Pearl."

The people clapped and hooted and cheered.

-oOo-

I relaxed into the chair with Amelia in my arms. Reaver sat beside me, and Logan and Angela sat across from us. Ben entered the room, breathless, and he apologized.

"Sorry," he sighed. "I was...er...caught up."

Reaver smirked. "Giving it to the foreign midwife again, I take it?"

Ben's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "No...I mean...how did you...?"

"I know everything," Reaver proclaimed. "Well, the servants know everything, and you know that I am always apt to sink my teeth into the newest piece of juicy gossip."

Ben's face reddened, and he plopped down in a chair.

"So," I said. "I just...ah...wanted to explain what happened."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"The day that Amelia was born," I sighed. "Not everyone here knows the details of...my life, but you are the people that I trust with this information."

"Okay," Ben said. "Now you are really starting to worry me."

"Now," Reaver said, glancing to me. "If you would like, love, I can explain the greater part of this story."

Angela glanced to Logan, who was sighing and crossing his arms over his chest. He knew what was to be said. Reaver had told me of their spat while I had run off to Aurora against both of their wishes.

"A very, very long time ago, there was a man—a weak, flawed man with a fear of death," He said. "He...well... I made a deal with some very unsavory beings to extend my life—indefinitely. We needn't go into the details of how such a bargain was struck, but I have been alive for a very, very long time."

Ben cocked a brow at him. "So you're immortal?"

He nodded a little. "When I married Lilyana, I...struck another deal behind her back, granting her the same immortality," Reaver continued. "She had no idea of this, at the time, but when she figured it out...she did not take it very well."

"She pounded you to bloody a pulp, as I remember," Logan said, a hint of humor in his voice.

Ben straightened. "So that was why he left." He rubbed his scruffy chin.

I nodded. "Yes."

"And here we are now," Reaver said. "We have decided to reveal this information to you because we realize that there will come a day that we must leave Albion, and perhaps Amelia in the care of the people we trust."  
I glanced down to her peaceful, sleeping face, and I sighed. "It isn't something I plan on doing, but it is a possibility."  
"Darling, it isn't a possibility, it is an inevitability," He reached to stroke my hair as he spoke. "There will come a day when the people notice that The Queen and her husband do not age as people usually do."

"So, you're saying that you will have to leave Amelia," Angela said, her green eyes full of sympathy for me. She slid her hand over her swollen womb, probably trying not to imagine what she would feel if she faced the same situation.

"And outlive her..." I paused, looking away.

"Damn," Ben sighed. "I'm sorry, Lily."

"But until that day comes," I said, clearing my throat. "You are to serve as her protector." I glanced deliberately at Ben.

"So I'm to be her Walter?" He asked with a chuckle. "I would be honored."

"I hope so," I said, smiling. "And you should be."

Logan cleared his throat. "If the day comes before Amelia is of proper age to take the throne, what are we to do?"

"You, as the only other royal blood, will serve as Regent, and when the day comes, you will hopefully advise her as you advise me," I said.

He shifted uncomfortably, but he nodded. "If it is what must be done."

I sighed, looking down to Amelia once more. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew that one day I would have to—to protect her.

-oOo-

The palace was filling with gifts for Amelia. Blankets, rattles, trinkets, books. It was nearly overwhelming. I sifted through packages and ribbons and paper, trying to make sense of all of the things that people had sent. Angela wrote down where each package had come from, and Reaver sat with Amelia sleeping peacefully against his chest.

"She will never be able to wear all of these clothes," I muttered, holding up yet another dress.

"Perhaps if we change her six times daily," Reaver snorted, rubbing her back gently. "Though, I don't see how it would be necessary. When she spits up, she almost always manages to get it on _me_ rather than herself."

I folded the dress that had been sent along by the owner of the bakery in Brightwall, and Angela wrote it down, a small smile on her face.

"And this!" I said, holding up a intricate golden necklace that had a large, heavy ruby hanging from it. "How could a child possibly need this? It weighs more than she does."

"Well, perhaps it can be put away for when she is old enough," Angela suggested. "Who sent it?"

I glanced at the card. "A Lord Jace Renly."

"Ah," Reaver said. "That old coot is half-crazed and nearly dead. He probably thought it was an appropriate gift for such a small child." Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "He will not be around when she is old enough to wear it unless, by some miracle, he manages to linger another ten or fifteen years."

"Then, we'll put it away," I said, setting it back in its box. I pushed it to the side.

Angela glanced around, "I think that's nearly it."

I leaned back into the chair, heaving a great sigh. "That's all I can do today."

"I'll have someone start the thank you letters," Angela offered, moving to leave the room. She glanced back at us, smiling. "You all look like you could take a rest." She closed the door behind her.

I rose from my seat, and I lifted Amelia from Reaver's hands. "She can't sleep in your arms all of the time. She will be so spoiled."

He frowned up to me. "Well, she's a Princess. She's bound to be spoiled somehow."

"I wasn't spoiled," I told him, matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "You with your thousands of books and roughly a dozen devastatingly attractive men vying for your attention. Oh, well, _one_ devastatingly attractive man, eleven marginally good-looking men."

I laughed, laying Amelia down in her cradle. She stirred gently, but she showed no signs of waking. I yawned,and I glanced over to the bed. "Do you want to take advantage of our alone time and possibly..." I wriggled my eyebrows at him.

"Possibly what?" he asked.

"Sleep," I sighed, plopping backward onto the bed.

He chuckled, and he rose from his seat, kicking his shoes off. He slid into the bed next to me, and he drew me into his arms. I laid against his chest, and I closed my eyes.

-oOo-

Reaver woke, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, and sweat beading on his brow. He couldn't recall a time that he'd had a nightmare while in Lilyana's arms. It was dark out, now, and only the faintest bit of moonlight spilled in through the window, giving everything a pale, blue tint.

He glanced down to Lilyana's sleeping form, and his chest tightened. His mind immediately took him to the day Amelia was born, the setting of his nightmare. Her face was pale and still, her eyes closed, her lips parted softly. He held his breath, watching her closely for any type of movement, indication that she was still with him.

She sighed softly in her sleep, and relief flooded over him. He exhaled, slipping his arms from around her, and he moved quickly out of the bed. He started a quick pace around the room as the dread that held him, tightened its grip. How could she have almost died? The question had baffled him for the past few days, but he'd been too exhausted to ponder it any further. Now, he was awake, alert, and worried.

In a few short months, he would have to make the journey to Wraithmarsh, and perhaps he would be able to get answers. He raked a hand through his hair, and he groaned lightly. He wasn't at all prepared for this voyage. He hadn't procured any offerings, nor had he even started looking. Usually, this was something he took care of as soon after the previous offering as he could. He had been preoccupied the year before and even more so in the past months.

He knew that Lilyana would need him until he absolutely had to leave. He cursed softly at his own carelessness. He should never have let it come to this point. With twice the penalty hanging over his head, he should have been more prepared.

Amelia's soft cries broke his concentration, and he walked quickly to scoop her into his arms. Her sleepy eyes cracked open a little, and her mouth opened, searching for something that Reaver could not provide. He carried her toward the bed to see that Lilyana had already roused from sleep and had her arms out, ready to receive her bundle.

"What did I tell you about holding her constantly?" Lilyana asked, yawning loudly.

"I believe she would like something to eat," Reaver said, passing the child to her.

She raised a brow as she unbuttoned the top of her dressing gown. "Are you jealous?"

"Perhaps a little," He said with a grin, trying to mask the anxiety that was undoubtedly written all over him. He walked over to make himself a drink, and he grabbed his cigarette case, popping it open with a flick of his fingers. "Darling, I will be out on the balcony. Shout if you need me."

"I think I can manage," she replied with a little smirk, stroking Amelia's curly dark hair. "You, after all, barely leave me time to hold my daughter, seeing as you're constantly attached to her-always holding her"

"You held her for nine months," He retorted, tucking a cigarette between his lips and moving toward the door. "It is only fair that I get to hold her so much."

"Go smoke your cigarette and drink your liquor," Lilyana said. "Then come back to me. I sleep so much better when I'm in your arms."

The thought of going back to sleep sent a chill down his spine. He knew that he wouldn't have any sort of rest without the assistance of a great deal of alcohol. He grabbed his coat before walking out onto the balcony, closing the door quickly behind him. The air was biting and cold, but he relished the feeling of it. He lit the cigarette hastily, and he took a deep, hasty drag.

The snow fell in a flurry, now, the winter settling in upon Albion, and he exhaled, his breath a mixture of smoke and cool mist on the air. He felt as if he could breathe now. It felt like he hadn't been able to catch his breath for the past few days, the anxiety seeming to crush his lungs, sending him into fits of panting and sweating, but luckily, no one had ever been around to witness it, save for Amelia.

He flicked his ashes over the balcony's rail as he leaned upon it, looking up to the sky, trying to clear his thoughts. He sipped at the amber liquid in his glass, the burn in his throat contrasting the prickling cold against his skin.

His thoughts turned back to the dark places he was trying to avoid. He put the cigarette to his mouth once more, and he closed his eyes. The tight, crushing feeling returned to his chest, and his jaw tightened. He fought the stinging in his eyes, and he flicked his cigarette over the side. He downed the rest of his drink, and he folded his arms over his chest, pacing briskly across the length of the balcony. He was trying to catch his breath, but it seemed impossible. He felt like he had been submerged in cold water, and was breathing it in.

He wasn't sure how much time has passed, but it must have been a while, because the balcony door opened, and Lilyana stepped out, bundled in her warmest coat and boots over her dressing gown.

"Would you like some company?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, her warm brown eyes, almost instantly melting the coolness that had taken over his heart.

He put on his best smile, and he said, "I always like your company."

She moved forward to slide her arms around him, and she rose to the tips of her toes to touch her lips to his.

The kiss sparked both desire and hesitation within him, but what harm could a kiss be? Her lips parted, and she deepened the kiss, her fingers trailing up his back to rest on the blades of his shoulders. His hands fisted at his sides, and he tried desperately to resist the urge to pull back. He, instead, leaned against the balcony's railing, gripping at the stone. She followed him, but she ended the kiss, instead, deciding to rest her face against his chest.

He could breathe again, and he inhaled deeply, steadily.

"Something's gotten you all worked up," She said with a small smile. "Your heart is racing."

"Well, you tend to have that effect on me, love," He said in a tone that was more becoming of him. He brought a hand up to trace the soft curve of her jaw.

"Well, according to Feya, we still have a few weeks before you can have me completely," She chuckled. "Though, if you find yourself too ravenously in need of me, I'm sure we could find away to satiate you without impeding my strict healing regimen."

"I can be more patient than you know," He said, offering her a smile. "You underestimate my willpower."

"We will see," She said, the bells of her laughter warming his heart further.

He exhaled, finally able to breathe again. "Come, love. It is far too cold out here for you." He steered her back inside of the bedroom, closing the door, and trying to leave his worries outside.

-oOo-

The next morning, I opened my eyes to see that Reaver was awake, and Amelia was sleeping on his chest. He idly played with the thick dark curls atop her head, his blue eyes focused completely on her, a faint smile spread across his perfect lips.

I stretched softly, alerting him, and he turned his gaze to me.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?"

I nodded, and I inched closer to him. He slipped an arm around me, and I pressed a kiss against Amelia's tiny hand that clutched at her father's shirt.

"You are holding her again," I scolded him playfully.

"Then she will just have to be spoiled, for I refuse to let her sleep in that cradle when I am perfectly capable of bringing her more comfort," He said softly.

"You win," I sighed, seeing the peace that Amelia brought him. How could I possibly separate the two? "She's going to be a daddy's girl."

"I can honestly say that I have never been called 'daddy'...well, not in that context, I suppose," He stifled a laugh, probably not wanting to stir our sleeping little girl.

"I think I need to feed her," I said.

"Why? She's perfectly happy sleeping where she is," he said, giving me a soft pout.

"I am perfectly full to burst over here," I said, sitting up, my swollen breasts very apparent under my dressing gown.

He looked me over, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, and he smirked. "So you are, my sweet." He watched me as I undid the top few buttons of my dressing gown and let it slide off of my shoulders. He looked as if he wanted to devour me, himself.

"Didn't we have a discussion about patience last night?" I asked, catching his eyes.

"I can look and still contain myself," He assured me.

"You haven't been very good at that in the past," I quipped, raising my brows, and scooping Amelia up off of his chest. She roused, and she went eagerly to work feeding.

"I was merely taking it in while I have the chance," He said. "As glorious as your breasts normally are, they are quite a different sight when they are so...full and...so round." He snorted with laughter, and he moved to climb out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"There are things that I must take care of today, I'm afraid," He sighed. "I will return as soon as I can, but until then, take good care of our girl." He leaned over to kiss me gently on the top of my head, and he moved to dress himself.

"Running off to do do business while your poor wife stays at home with the child?" I asked, putting on an air of humor.

"Yes," He said. "And you had better have a hot meal on the table when I return. It is to be expected, I have heard."

"Darling, the only thing I am even remotely adept at making are pies and desserts," I told him.

"Well, that must be because you are so sweet." He offered me a wink over his shoulder as he stripped off his shirt from the night before.

My eyes drifted across his body as he dressed, and I found that perhaps _his _patience wouldn't be what would be tested in the coming weeks. I sighed, and I drew Amelia away from my breast to give her a few pats on her back.

"Nonetheless," Reaver said. "I will try to conclude my business as hastily as possible. I've only a few appointments today, so I should be back home in time for lunch. Perhaps pie." He grinned as he straightened a thin scarlet tie around his neck.

I moved Amelia to my other breast, and she ate gluttonously. When he bent to give me a soft kiss on my lips, I reached to grab his tie, drawing out the kiss a few moments longer.

He smiled. "Goodbye, my loves." He pressed his lips to Amelia's bare shoulder, and he left the room swiftly, as if he knew he would never leave if he continued on this way.

When the door was closed, I smiled vaguely to myself. I was still so amazed at how nurturing Reaver could be. When we'd had our first few encounters, I would never have imagined that he would be even remotely interested in being a father, and here he was, being such a good one. I stroked Amelia's cheek, and I saw that she had fallen asleep at my breast. I drew her away, but she clutched at me instinctively, and I fully understood Reaver's hesitance to let her go.

I covered myself back up, and I pulled her back against me, suddenly so thankful that I had made the decision to stay. I would never have had the chance to enjoy moments like this. I would never have been able to see the wonderful man that she had brought out in Reaver. I just stared down to her sleeping face, and I couldn't help but kiss it. I would never tire of it.

**A/N: Prepare yourselves for another sequel. I am working on ideas for it right now! Keep following, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate all of the support from my readers! **


	18. Epilogue

-Epilogue-

A fog hung near to the ground, as it almost always did in the lower reaches of The Dark Sanctum. A small gathering of people stood staggered around the clearing, some of them silent, and a few talking quietly among each other. A few wore masks, most likely nobles hiding their true identities, but a few of them wore their own faces proudly.

"A child has been born of two heroes," said a tall, thin man. His narrow, pointed face looked both pleased and worried. "We will not know if the child bears the gifts of a hero, but we will be sure to harness whatever abilities she may have or the power within her blood."

A few others nodded in agreement.

A petite, blonde woman turned to him, her dark eyes wide. "Seth, are you truly serious about this?"

"She has the blood of two powerful heroes, Arianna. Each of them are descended from ancient heroes, themselves. Think of that legacy," Seth said, crossing his arms over his chest. "There is so much potential there, even if it is only to slit her throat and steal the magic directly from her blood."

"Her morality _could_ go either way," one of the masked nobles brought up. "Reaver has been known for his...dark side, after all."

"If we get her young enough, we wouldn't need to worry about that," A short plump woman wearing a fox-mask said. "She will be influenced as we raise her in The Darkness."

"Very good point, My Lady," Seth said, his tone full of delight.

A scream echoed down through the stony halls of The Sanctum, but none of the conspirators at the meeting so much as batted an eye.

"I don't believe this plan will work," said a red-haired man, crossing his arms over his chest. He curled a brow. "You are too ambitious, Seth."

Seth held out his hand, and a ball of fire flew toward the red-haired man, missing him only marginally. "You are a coward, and you do not deserve to be in our presence." He snapped his fingers, and two large guards appeared in the doorway.

"NO!" cried the man as he was seized. "I'm sorry."  
"You're pathetic," Arianna spat at his feet.

Seth chuckled as the weeping, screaming man was dragged from the room.

"I do not doubt your plan, but she is the child of two Heroes," Arianna repeated. "Don't you realize that it means that she has two Heroes protecting her, willing to give their lives for her."

"I know that," Seth said, a smile spread across his thin, pale lips. "And I anticipate it."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I appreciate all of the reviews and feedback I received for this story! I also have to thank angelacm for being my nag-er-I mean betareader. If not for her, this story probably would have ended long ago.**

**Look for the sequel which is called****_ Legacy_****. It is now published and ready for you to begin feasting upon! The ride is about to get REALLY, REALLY bumpy..**


End file.
